


New World, New Life

by ArekkusuAkuma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, F/M, First story, M/M, Multi, be nice, i will add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArekkusuAkuma/pseuds/ArekkusuAkuma
Summary: Yo, being Deaths and Chaos favored child was something wild and exciting.But at the same time, it was very, very annoying and stressing.Or where I, the poor and unfortunate soul gets dragged into a new world, and decides to screw Canon over, and fix things, cause why the fuck not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own KHR or HP, they belong to there authors and so forth, if you see bad spelling please do tell me in PM's.  
> So with that, I hope you enjoy my work!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I, Arekkusu!
> 
> Now I came here to say, that I do not own KHR or HP, they belong to there lovely authors~
> 
> I am slowly going over my chapters and editing them, hope they are better then before.  
> Edit: 5/12/2019

Now, she sighed lightly while rubbing her eyes with the back of her too small hands. Being born again sucked, it was such a weird and odd sensation, like…ewww. Though she did find it amusing that she was born on the same day as her first life, go figure.

But still she smiled up at her Mama, Nana was even more beautiful in person. She was a bubbly and energetic person. A person who loved with all her heart, then she looked at her father and made a face, che what a loser.

She yawned a little while the idiot fussed over his Princess, sobbing dramatically saying his goodbyes to herself and Nana after a couple weeks after her birth.

She yawned again while looking at his retreating form and sighed a little. Sure, he would visit randomly during the year but, but Mama was going to be so upset and stressed about it. Being a first-time mother with no help at all is always so hard to do. She mentally shook her head while mentally kicking her father in the nads.

Hmph, watch when I am old enough, I am so kicking his ass for doing this to Mama.

Well, she mused to herself, my first few months of life where…utterly boring. All I did was eat, sleep and poop. She snorted mentally while playing with some colorful balls, while keeping an eye on her Mama. She has been acting strange, a month before her first birthday, she has always been feeling sick, and her emotions being so volatile from time to time.

She hummed to herself, while waiting anxiously for Father to answer the phone. I swear I am going to kick his ass when I can, hmph doesn’t deserve someone like Mama.

“Iemitsu...” Nana finally whispered into the phone.

Natsuki focused on her mama now…she noticed the small quiver in her voice, it was a nervousness and excitement all mixed together.

“Iemitsu...I…I’m pregnant again…” Nana said in a nervous, excited and slighty scared voice.

There was a small pause and I resisted the urge to smack my forehead hard against a wall. Of course, it was that, how could I be so dumb, she grumbled to herself while rolling her eyes. All the signs where there, the odd eating habits, the morning sickness and sore back and feet.

Then Nana started crying, happy tears rolling down her cheeks, controlling herself slightly and taking a deep breath she answered. “Apparently after your last visit…I am a few months along, should be born around October.”

Then she simply nodded a happy smile on her face, answering with a yes or no, a small blush creeping on her cheeks from time to time. As soon as the call ended, she walked over to her cute little girl and gently picked her up, settling her on her lap while she sat down on the couch.

“Guess what little Moon,” she hummed happily while poking Natsuki on the cheek. “You are going to be a big sister.” She exclaimed in glee while bouncing her up and down gently.

Natsuki looked up at her Mama and smiled gently patting her face happily her sky-blue eyes shining in baby glee at the news. Soon, soon her little brother will be here. She grinned a baby grin and settled on her Mamas chest intent for a good nap.

The months passed quickly, and October rolled by and Tsuna’s day was on them, Mama went into labour while out for a walk with her precious daughter in her stroller. She lightly clutched her stomach and screwed her eyes shut as her water broke.

Natsuki looked up at her Mama, concern and worry in her eyes.

“Do-don’t worry my little Moon, Mama is going to be fine.” Nana said in a slightly strained voice. She composed herself a little looking for some help, luckily for her, Mrs. Sasagawa was out for a walk as well with her son and daughter, who was born a few months ago.

Mrs. Sasagawa walked over to her, and lightly laid her hand on Nana’s shoulder.

“Is everything alright Nana??” Yuki Sasagawa asked, a little concerned, now she has heard about Nana through the gossip vine, but has never actually paid it any attention.

“Yu-Yuki!” Nana breathed out a little heavily holding herself upright thanks to the wall behind her. “Ho-Hospital…”

Yuki looked at her a little perplexed. “Hospital…” She repeated to herself, then finally noted her slightly damp dress and a small puddle of water below her feet.

“Oh…OH!!!” she took in a deep breath and pushed over her doubled stroller next to a concerned looking Natsuki. “Don’t worry little one, your Mama is going to be fine.”

She pulled out her phone and dialed for an ambulance while helping Nana with her breathing exercises. “I just called, they will be here in 10 minutes Nana, now breath with me.”

Nana smiled lightly, her face slightly flushed, and gently patted her dear Little Moon on the head. “Everything is going to be fine Natsuki-chan.”

Nana followed Yuki, while internally she was freaking out. “Oh, dear oh dear,” she mumbled before asking Yuki to use her phone, after dialing her husband and freaking out more, she explained what happened quickly as the ambulance arrived and she got in.

“But…but” Nana fussed a bit looking at her daughter.

Yuki catching her line of sight smiled and nodded reassuringly. “Don’t worry Nana, we will meet you there in a few moments I promise.”

Natsuki looked at her mother and nodded, god she wished she was older. She groaned internally while clutching her stuffed wolf. Being stuck in a child’s body royally sucked big time.

Nana smiled and gently patted her darling Little Moons head then she nodded to the paramedics, the ambulance doors closing and speeding off to the hospital after her nod.

“Now,” Yuki nodded and settled Natsuki in-between Ryohei and Kyoko. “Time is of the essence, Natsuki-chan is going to be a big sister!” she smiled and folded up the light weight stroller, attaching it to her back with ease and help of her scarf. “Off we go!!”

She power walked back to her house, just in time as her husband pulled into the drive way.  
  
It was a grueling few hours for Natsuki, she was hugging her stuffed toy, lightly leaning on Ryohei, his tiny hand gently running through her hair. He babbled baby talk, and the occasional, “I’s kay, yew Mama kay.”

She smiled lightly and snuggled into him, finally dozing off after a few hours of waiting.

Iemitsu barely made it, a few minutes before Tsuna was born.

Natsuki scoffed mentally looking at her Father, his antics and loud noise waking her from her nap. Ryohei and Kyoko also waking up and gently squeezing her. She sniffed internally at his dramatics, not impressed at all, and from the Sasagawa parent’s looks they shot him, they were not impressed at all.

About 30 minutes later, Mrs. Sasagawa picked her up and carefully walked into the room. She wasn’t very impressed with how her Father was acting, but let it slid, though how he kept calling Tsuna, Tuna Fishy was annoying as hell. Mrs. Sasagawa gently placed her on her Mamas lap. Her father gently handing Tsuna over to her Mama.

“Look Little Moon.” Nana gently spoke while carefully angling her arms so she could look at her baby brother better.

“This is your baby brother, Tsunayoshi Little Moon.” She smiled at her daughter gently poking her nose.

Natsuki stared at her baby brother, and smiled as the biggest and most beautiful chocolate brown eyes stared back at her. She reached out her tiny hand and gently stroked his hair. “Ts-Tsuna.” She mumbled out, grinning internally as she watched her Mama and Fathers eyes widen, because that, that was her first word.

Nana smiled and lightly kissed the top of her head, while Iemitsu cried dramatically over the whole thing.

“Don’t worry Tsuna,” she hummed lightly to herself, “I’ll take care of you and make you strong!” she smiled and stroked his fluffy brown hair again.

From there, Iemitsu stayed two months, semi helping around the house, and helping take care of Tsuna and Natsuki. Though he always backed out when it came to changing the diapers.

After those two months, he left, dramatically again. Crying and kissing us all repeatedly. Nana had a sad smile tugging at her lips, her eyes slightly moist. After he left, things settled down, the first few months, things where tense, and slightly stressing for Nana, raising two children on her own was difficult.

But around mid-January, she had an unexpected visit, in the form of one Sasagawa Yuki!

“Yu-Yuki-san!! What a surprise, what are you doing here.” Nana asked in a little surprised and slightly stressed out voice.

Yuki took one look at her and pushed her back inside, being careful of her children on the carries strapped in her front and back, and the bento boxes she had in her arms. She directed Nana to the kitchen and sat her down at the table placing a bento box in front of her. “Eat, I shall be right back.”

Yuki walked into the living room where the kids where napping, she carefully undid Kyoko from the front baby holder, and laid her down next to Natsuki, then she did the same to Ryohei, laying him down next to Tsuna. She covered them up and then walked back into the kitchen.

She smiled a bit as she watched Nana eat, she pulled out a canister of tea from her bag, then she grabbed a clean glass from the drying dishes. She poured Nana some tea then spoke in a firm but caring tone “As soon as you are done eating, you will march upstairs, shower and take a nap.” She said in a no-nonsense sort of voice.  
  
Nana looked up at her, blinking a couple of times. “Oh…Oh Yuki-san its fine, don’t worry. I’ll be ok….

She was cut off sharply. “None of that Nana-san!” she said sternly. “This is difficult on you Nana-san, basically raising your two children alone. I know this must be stressful and difficult for you, no need to deny it!”

Nana stared at her for a few minutes, not noticing silent tears rolling down her cheeks, or that Yuki moved and gently hugged her, rubbing comforting circles on her back. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” This went on for a few minutes until Nana calmed down, finished her food, went upstairs showered, got dressed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Yuki gently shook her head grumbling to herself for not doing this sooner.

And since that day, Sasagawa Yuki and Sawada Nana became close friends. Their children had play dates every other day. Would spend birthdays or holidays together. Nana still got excited for Iemitsu rare phone calls or post cards. But it didn’t hurt as much, after reading them or ending a call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own, if I did, many things would have ended differently, and I would be rich AF right now~

It started off as another other day, everything was very calm and tranquil. The day was simply wonderful, the sun was out, and there was a nice breeze outside. Nana was outside hanging freshly washed sheets to dry; she would often turn to watch her darling Natsuki and Tsunayoshi play with a blue ball. It had little dragons and lions on it, it was a birthday gift from Ryohei and Kyoko.

But as soon as she turned around again to pick up another sheet to hang, it happened. Out of the blue, a small group of men dressed in black suits and armed with guns broke into the home. It was quick and silent, which caught the small family off guard.

Two of these suit wearing men went after Nana, a slender man, with longish dark brown hair and gross looking murky brown and green eyes went after Natsuki. And a bulky, beefy bald man with dark sun glasses went after Tsuna.

Natsuki watched everything, like it was in slow motion, with panic and horror slowly building up inside of her. “Th-this is not supposed to happen!!!” she mentally screamed as a black suited man manhandled her and Tsuna. Her breathing became faster as she struggled in their grip, she watched as her Mama struggled as the men tied her up, tears streaming down her face, horror and panic clear in her eye.

“NATSUKI!! TSUNA!!!” Nana screamed out as she watched these horrible men roughly handle her children.

Then a few moments later there was a scream, a horrid childish high-pitched scream was heard. Natsuki felt her blood run cold as she froze, slowly ever so slowly she turned her head, it felt like an eternity, but was actually just a few seconds. Natsuki saw, as a brute of an unknown man, now named _Fucking Trash Number 1_ , squeezed Tsuna’s arm way to hard and roughly. You could hear the audible snap of his fragile little arm breaking.

 

Nana, saw in mute horror and deep terror, as one of those horrible people so easily broke her sweet Tsu-kuns arm. How that sickening crack seemed to echo in the now deadly silent back yard.

The small group of _Fucking Trash_ silently gulped; they were not supposed to damage the kids. The leader of the trashy group took a few deep calming breaths and then began to speak. “You fucking moron, did you no…”

But he was sharply cut off when he felt a very strong and menacing killing intent fill the air. As the men were frozen eyes darting around trying to pin point from where such potent killing intent came from. As they frantically searched, they did not notice how something seemed to finally snap inside the mother, like a haze finally left her mind. Because inside her chains finally snapped and faded away, her restrained magic and flames swirled inside of her. Her killing intent growing as her normally gentle chocolate brown eyes bleed into an orangey/red and her magic pulsing just beneath her skin.

Now, Natsuki, Natsuki was royally pissed the fuck off, this, this was not supposed to be fucking happening!!! For fucks sake, she was livid, they were still small, still had things to enjoy and fuss over!!! Not this utter and complete bull shit, her killing intent soaring when she heard her Lil Tsu-chii cry out and whimper in pain.

Natsuki’s eyes burned, a rich orange color consuming her normally sky-blue eyes. With such a deep purple and two more colors you couldn’t quit tell bleeding into the rich orange. Then she took a few deep calming breaths, forcing herself to relax and calm down. It wouldn’t do to make these _Fucking Trash jump_ _and hurt_ her Tsu-chii more. But looking out of the corner of her eye, she had such a vindictive pleasure in knowing that these pieces of fucking trash quaked and trembled from her killing intent, some even pissed their pants. She grinned a vicious grin, well a grin that would be vicious once she was older, a grin that would make many run from her.

But then her head snapped up as a rich orange and red flame burst in front of her, with blue also burning intensely. She looked up and across from her, her own flames calming down but still firmly in place as they finally burned the moron holding her. And what she saw made her gape a little, as she saw her Mamas face, a deep and menacing look was etched into it. A look of a mother bear provoked, one that promised pain and retribution for those who had dared hurt her own.  
  
What many didn’t know, or simply decide to overlook is that Nana wasn’t a ditzy airhead. Who had no idea what was going on around her. Nana was highly intelligent, strong and very dangerous. What many didn’t know is that Nana, was a high classed, vicious and brutal hit woman from a long, old and powerful mafia famiglia that slowly faded away from years gone by. As far as she knew, it was only herself, her elder sister and a cousin that are presumed missing or dead. But she knew they were still alive; she could feel it in her blood and soul.

Nanas reputation was something to be feared in the underworld, her name caused many to part ways and give her a wide berth. It took a lot to make her angry, sure she got annoyed or frustrated. But there was a reason why no one messed, or ever survived long after messing with her precious people. There is a reason why people still fear Hell’s Fire Demon, especially when pissed the fuck off.

“Tsuki-chan…” Nana said in such a sweet, calming and steely voice.

Natsuki straighten up, looking at her Mama, and then she simply nodded, understanding the tone of her voice. “Yes Mama.” Natsuki simply said as she walked over to Tsuna, and very carefully picked him up, and ever so clumsily but carefully she used her magic and flames to numb his pain and hold his bones in place.

As her Flames and Magic mixed and made contact with Tsuna’s, Natsuki’s breath hitched a bit as Tsuna’s flames also burst forth and twined with her own and Nana’s, but what really surprised her was that Tsuna also had magic, powerful magic as well. As did Nana, but she shook her head to clear her mind and hurriedly walked over to her toy motor bike.

She carefully placed Tsuan in the side car, being careful of his broken arm, flames and magic still ablaze. She turned back too look at her Mama, and saw how she was barely holding herself back. “We will go to the Hibari clan home.” Natsuki’s voice was soft but firm, and could be heard easily in the silent back yard.

Nana nodded curtly, trench knives slowly forming from her strong and potent storm flames. “I will be there shortly, please take care of your brother.” Her smile was strained and barely holding back blood lust and deep rage. She repeatedly berated herself for getting so lax, so sloppy and actually thinking nothing would go wrong.

Nana knew what she was getting into when she got into the relationship with Sawada, oh Nana really did love him. But she felt something was wrong during the time they were dating. She let herself get lax and not care much for security, like a haze overtook her and just let Sawada do what he wanted. But now, now she regretted letting herself slip and get sloppy, her darling Tsu-kun was badly hurt, and her little moon, oh her little moon was going to be so angry. She just knew it, but did not care at the moment. These pieces of _Fucking Trash_ had to _Pay_.

 

As soon as she heard her darling children leave to safety, her smile turned oh so cruel and blood thirsty. “Now, who the fuck was brave enough to try and take away my children…?” Then she turned to Fucking Trash Number 1, who actually hurt her child so badly. “And you,” She said in a low, dangerous and slightly arousing purr, “I will enjoy destroying you ever so slowly.” Nanas smile slowly morphed into something more sinister as her surroundings slowly burned, the ropes holding her long since gone, and her visage became that of a demon.

And that’s when, that’s when the leader of this rag tag group, being older and knowing a bit more let out a strangled cry, and in a low voice said. “Hells Fire Demon…”  
  
Back with Natsuki and Tsuna, Natsuki’s mind was blown and going all over the place. How in the world did Nana have such potent and powerful flames…she whizzed around corners and streets happy that she messed with this world and got to Xanxus before shit hit the fan. This flame kids' bike was genius, I need to tell Nii-san what happened. “Fucking hell!” she screamed out in frustration, why do Tsu-chan and Mama have magic! Her breathing was becoming erratic and she had to force herself to calm down again. She looked over at Tsuna and gripped the handles tightly as he let out whimpers of pain and discomfort. “Son of a Bitch!!! What the fuck is going on!!!???” she mentally screamed as she picked up speed.

After about 15 minutes of driving, she arrived at the Hibari estate, seeing the door open and someone barely about to close it, she gunned it and rammed into the home by force, not stopping and kept going until she reached a huge cherry blossom tree in the back. She stopped, picking up dirt and grass from the force and speed, she hastily got off her bike. But then she was suddenly pinned down by a baby, wearing a red-looking pacifier, a red-looking Chinese shirt, and white pants, with a small monkey hanging around him.

She struggled a bit, but after a few moments she finally gave in letting her tears flow down her face. Because she may be older on the inside, but it was still scary, scratch that, it was terrifying. Experiencing what happened moments ago, she started babbling incoherently. “Ma-mama, help…Tsu-chan, hurt….ba-bad men…orange fire….” After saying that, she finally passed out, from using her fire and magic for so long after its first awaking.

The baby looked at her funny, surprised to see such a young sky with powerful Sky Flames and Magic. He tilted his body to the side, dodging a small rock thrown at his head. He turned slightly curious to see who threw it and was surprised to see another Baby Sky, with powerful flames and magic. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the Baby Sky tenderly hugging his right arm to his body, his eyes burning with power and conviction. “Le-leave Nee-chan alone!!!” The small child demanded as he stumbled over, tripping slightly and grimacing at the pain, but kept going.

The small baby stepped off the passed-out girl hiding a small scowl behind his sleeve. “Don’t worry Young Sky, I will not harm your Nee-chan.” He said in a soothing and reassuring voice, but seething on the inside, pissed at whoever harmed these Small Skies.

Tsuna looked him over, seemingly measuring him up and listening to only something he could hear. He nodded firmly, as if approving something, after hearing the voice in his head saying he and his Nee-chan where safe and to trust the powerful baby. He spoke in a slightly exhausted, panicked and pained filled voice “Okay, but…but you have to help Mama…bad men…fire…please…” Tsuna huffed out, struggling not to fall down on his knees, the energy slowly draining from his body, as his flames and magic slowly died down.

Fon, after hearing this a second time, caught the exhausted boy before he fell on his clearly broken arm. He ever so carefully laid him down next to the girl, sighing internally.

“Carnivore…” A childish voice called behind him. Fon held in another sigh and looked at his son. “Kyouya, Not no…”

He was cut off when a sweet, gently but energetic voice called out. “Darling!!~ Look at what I bought for you and Kyo-chan!!~” Fon then gently rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly.

“Darling are you still he…” the women stopped and gasped a little as she saw her darling husband besides two prone small figures on the floor, she wasted no time and rushed over to them. “What happened darling??” Her voice was calm, sweet but had an underline of danger to it.

“It would seem,” Fon took a calming breathing knowing how his sweet Jasumin got over children. “That some rats got into our town.” Fon said barely holding back his disgust, and spoke in a low voice so only he and his lovely flower could hear, knowing there Kyo-chan he would want to destroy these intruders who hurt little animals.

But seems luck wasn’t on his side since Kyouya got closer to inspect the small animals that got into his home a few moments after him. “Rats…?” Kyouya mumbled, a fierce scowl on his face, but looking more like a pout because of his toddler size. Fon held back a curse, luck wasn’t on their side, or was it?

“There were rats…Feng…” A soft, tired but determined voice said from behind them. Fon stiffened ever so slightly, few, very few people called him by that name now. He turned around slowly, and his eyes widen ever so slightly taking in the appearance of someone who he hasn’t seen in years, someone he thought died years ago. Next to him his lovely wife let out a small gasp also taking in the view of the women in front of him. She was slightly bruised and battered, her clothes having small rips from knives. The sides of her shirt, and the bottom of her jeans were burned, and she had small traces of blood covering her body, her flames and rich powerful magic also pulsing around her.

“It seems, I need a place of refuge for a while Jaz-chan.” She smiled brightly voice chipper and energetic, before promptly passing out 2 seconds later, clutching a slightly singed gym bag to her body.

Fon didn’t think he just moved catching Nana, Jasumin right behind him, her hands glowing a slight yellow/indigo, but something seemed to happen, as soon as they came into contact with her skin. Something Jasumin thought would not be possible, especially for her Darling Fon. Their flames surged from their bodies, as Nana’s came forth as well. They mixed and mingled dancing and testing each other and ever so gently, with tender care and deep joy, a bond snapped into place. Fon breathed deeply, feeling slightly overwhelmed and flame drunk. Never in his life did he think that this would actually happen, but it did. A few things buzzed in his mind. Three things being, _**A bond doesn’t work like that!**_ The second being, **_she is alive!_** And finally, **_she has kids!_**

He held back a strangled scream, his lips going into a thin line. “Jasumin!” He said in a stern and authoritive voice. This snapped her out of her stupor and took in several deep breaths.

“Take Nana and the girl inside, I will take care of the boy now.” Hibari Jasmuin said in a no-nonsense type of voice. Fon simply nodded and Kyouya did as well, knowing not to defy his Kaa-san when she spoke like that.

Jasmuin pulled the sleeves of her kimono up and tied them back before going to work on the small boy's arm. Many questions and scenarios going through her head, but pushing them back, she had a small boy to fix, and an old friend and new Sky to patch up as well.

Fon sighed lightly, gently placing Nana next to her child, he gently brushed some hair from Nanas face. A simple unadulterated glee going through his body, he finally found his sky, in the oddest ways, and in a friend who he thought he lost. What made him happier is that his wife was with him as well, having the same sky. He looked down at his longtime friend and frowned lightly, what happened Star, who did this to you and your own. His blood boiled knowing his sky was in danger and her children as well. But a knowing and slightly sadistic smirk curled his lips knowing they would have suffered for hurting her children.

Fon sighed again and quickly went to get the first aid kit, while his wife worked on the small child out side, he would patch up the major wounds right now on his Sky. “Kyouya!” Fon called out knowing his curious son was there, but knowing him, he would never admit it. “Kyouya, I need you to check on the girl while I work on her mother.” His voice was firm and had a hint of power behind it.

“Hn.” Kyouya nodded curtly carefully rolling up his kimono sleeves and walking over to the prone form of the girl. As soon as his small hand touched her forehead, her pure and powerful sky flames surged forth, gently and carefully curling around the slightly stiffened Kyouya.

Fon looked at the kids and groaned lightly, gently cursing under his breath, but a small smile curling his lips.

After what seemed like years, but was actually a few minutes, Natsuki’s flames settled around Kyouya, happily and content.

Kyouya slowly relaxed, feeling slightly more stable, but more over protective to the small animal before him. He looked outside the open sliding door, a small frown marring his face. Feeling a slight twinge for the other small animal out of his sight, he took a deep breath forcing himself to relax and went to work, ever so carefully and gently looking her over.

Fon smiled lightly and went back to work, happy his son found such a powerful sky as well. Many things buzzing in his head, but those question could wait for later, right now he had his own Sky to stabilize.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, wish it was but sadly it is not.
> 
> Edit: 5/12/2019

Natsuki groaned as she finally awoke, she slowly sat up, gently rubbing her temples not daring to open her eyes. Her eyes felt gross, she could feel them, they felt glued shut, her head was pounding and her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. There were a lot of muffled voices around her, some sounding slightly panicked and stressed, and other sounding neutral. A very strained neutral if she was honest.

“Would all of you just shut  **_ The Fuck UP _ ** !!” she said in a strained, raspy and sickly-sweet voice. That was when she noticed she was leaning on a body, because it stiffened. 

“We are sorry my Child, we did not mean to irritate you.” Death said in his own irritated voice, barely holding back a snare. 

“Death, what happened? And where am I, oh and why the fuck does  Tsuna  have  magic?!  Why does Mama have magic as well!??” Natsuki said in a stressed and confused voice.

Death sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It seems Chaos, forgot to mention that this world is a mix of two. You are mixed up with Mafia World and Harry Potter’s world….” He sighed deeply as he felt his child stiffen and began to shake.

“Son of a…” She inhaled deeply and began to curse up a blue streak that would make the most harden criminal blush profusely. Death simply quirked a brow at some of the curses, filling them away for later.

“Na-Natsuki…” Fate began but was cut off rather quickly. 

“My damn rules and wants, now!” She stood up and began to pace, rubbing her face cursing in as many languages as possible. “ This changes things , son of….” She mumbled to herself powerful flames and magic pulsing and rolling off her. “I have to modify things, quickly… **_ Fuck!!! _ ** ”

She turned and looked Fate and Destiny right in the eyes, a fierce conviction and protectiveness in them, her flames surging forward in waves. No way was she letting these two-fuck people over, even though they tried to help, but they always  **_ Fucked Shit Up.  _ ** “Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, The Tonks family, oh and Bill and Charlie Weasley…I’ll deal with Percy myself.”  She hissed out like an angry cat. “Maybe even help Ginny, she was brainwashed by her mother. She would be something great if she was outta her mother's thumb.” She mumbled that part to herself in a low voice. 

She honestly couldn’t stand Ginny’s crazed fangirl tendencies, but that was because of her mother. Filling her head with one day becoming Misses Potter. Having the riches and fame and power, and other bullshit. No wonder her elder children leave right after Hogwarts, her shrill and Harpy  voice , and demands they join the Ministry would drive anyone insane.

Fate and Destiny simply nodded understanding what she meant. Natsuki took a deep breath, counting down from ten and slowly releasing it. She managed to calm down, only slightly mind you, but enough to talk rationally.

“I will be taking Harry and Neville with me this coming year.” She looked at all these powerful entities, who all simply nodded. She gave her own curt nod to them. “My other guardians, and my little brothers' guardians, I want them as soon as possible, I will be making my move in a while.” She rubbed her eyes gently with the pads of her fingers, ignoring everything around her for the moment. 

There was some mumbling going around, and shuffling of feet, like moving away from her and Death, she slowly cracked open her right eye and irritation was slowly building up  inside  of her. 

Chaos and all his cheeky ass glory gently rubbed the back of his head, looking everywhere but at her and Death. He took a deep breath, slowly opening and closing his mouth. Gathering all his courage he blurted out. “ ** YOU ARE A DIRECT DECENDENT OF MERLIN AND SALAZAR SLYTHRIN! AND HARRY IS RELATED TO VONGOLA THROUGH THE 8TH BOSS BROTHER! ** ” 

Natsuki blinked once, twice, three times before a vortex of magic and flames consumed her and Death. Deaths own power adding fuel to the fire as he finally let loose the tight control he had on his powers. Chaos promptly wet himself before running away. Natsuki was about to pursue him but Death grabbed her, shook his head and in a low voice said, “I’ll take care of it, you should head back soon, your Mama, little brother, new aunt and uncle and new guardian are getting worried, it’s been a couple of days now.”

Natsuki just nodded curtly and Death woke her, she sat up cursing a blue streak in so many different languages, her flames and magic rolling off her. She did not care if her eyes and face felt disgusting from seeping s much. She was pissed at not knowing what Chaos blurted out a few hours ago. She had so much to arrange, so much to say and fix, so much to do, and so little time.

Her Mama, Fon and his wife cheeks coloring ever so slightly understanding a majority of what she was saying.  Tsuna’s  face flushed a bright crimson from the Japanese, and  Kyouya  having a slight pink tinge to his cheeks as well.

She looked up and locked eyes with her Mama, she nodded and ran over to the duffle bag in the corner of the room. Her eyes burned a little from the slight grease from her face from sleeping so much. She quickly opened the duffle bag and riffled through it, looking for her phone that  Xanxus  sent her a few months back. Man was she fucking glade she messed with this world while in the white Limbo. “Come on, come on, it has to be here…” She kept rummaging until she found a dragon shaped pencil case, she took it out and opened it. 

“ _ Ah ha!!! _ ” She said in triumph and pulled out the phone, she flipped it open and powered it on. Joy showing on her face as the sweet tone of the phone activating sounded. She waited a few moments for it to load, then quickly pressed down on the one button. She brought it up to her ear, and waited for a few moments, finally it connected, and a loud “ **_ VOI!!! _ ** ” was heard. 

“ **_ Shut up Shark Trash and pass me my Nii-san now!!! _ ** ” Natsuki snarled out in a commanding voice laced with Sky Flames. She could just feel when  Squalo  stiffened on the other side of the line, then started grumbling about, “ _ Baby Sky’s not respecting their elders. _ ” and “ _ That boss’s influence was strong with her. _ ”

“ **_ Shark Trash. _ ** ”  Xanxus  grumbled out while you could hear the distinct crash of a glass. 

“ **_ Boss, stop throwing your shitty glasses at me!! _ ** ”  Squalo  screamed out. Natsuki sighed, and ground her teeth lightly. “ **_ SHARK TRASH PASS XANXUS THE FUCKING PHONE NOW!!! _ ** ” 

Xanxus  sat up and grabbed the phone from his Rain, not liking the distressed and slightly panicking voice of his little sister. “ ** Talk Little Moon,  ** **_ now! _ ** ”  Xanxus  demanded immediately. 

Natsuki took a deep breath and began to explain what happened in rapid fire Italian, sometimes pausing and explaining in more detail. 

Nana stiffened lightly at the name  Xanxus , as did Fon, but  Jasumin ,  Kyouya  and  Tsuna  straightened at her fierce and commanding voice.  Jasumin  expression becoming more and more stoic as she listened to her now goddaughter’s explanation. Her fury building up more and more, Fon was right behind his wife, while Nana seemed more determined to regain control and utterly train her children and herself back up to  **_ F _ ** **_ ucking Quality _ **  as  Xanxus  would say. Big changes where going to happen, and happen soon.

Xanxus  growled low in his throat as he listened to his Little Moons explanation, his wrath flames barely restrained. “What happened to those trashes that dared attack **_  What’s Mine?? _ ** ”

Natsuki rolled her eyes and explained what happened. 

Xanxus  grin was sinister, but not satisfied, he needed more information. “Natsuki, pass me your Mother.”

Natsuki sighed got up and walked over to her Mama. “Answer truthfully Mama, tell Nii-san everything and in as much detail you can recall.” She handed over the phone to her Mama who simply nodded, as she also started giving her rapid explanation and details to the young Vongola. 

Xanxus  was pissed, but impressed by the woman’s details and explanation. Natsuki stiffened a bit at the name  Estraneo  Famiglia, cursing up a storm in her mind, berating herself for forgetting them.

As Nana kept explaining, and her eyes narrowing slightly at the  Famiglias  name, when her daughter reacted. She will talk to her later about that later.

Something seemed familiar about her methods to  Xanxus , something bugged him as he kept listening, then it clicked once she said Storm Flame trench knives. There was only one woman who used those, then he started laughing. It was one of those deep belly laughs, when you find out something simply amazing that no one was able to figure out in years. “ **_ OI Trash. _ ** ” He growled into the phone. 

Nana huffed and had an amused smile tugging her lips. “Yes, Xanxus??” She chirped happily. 

“Does he know???” His voice sounded so amused and slightly vicious. 

“Ara~” Nana giggled a slightly vicious smirk on her lips. “Now where would the fun be in that??~” And considering what he tried to do to her with his Flames...well the  _ Idiota _  was in for one hell of a surprise.

Xanxus  laughed again in vindictive glee. “That trash really fucked up.” He stated more than questioned. 

“Yes, yes he did.” Was her simple reply, her whole posture relaxed, but still holding a predatory air to  it.

Natsuki smiled while gently petting Tsuna’s hair, while he napped next to her. Fon smiled viciously as did  Jasumin .  Kyouya  simply smirked, not really understanding, but knowing it would bring  pain  to the false carnivore. 

He was not happy when he heard of the female carnivore’s story, and the false one's protection of its pack. It disgusted him greatly, his tiny fists clenching as he watched his new charges. He silently vowed to himself to protect his new small animals.

Nana smiled nodding every now and then, replying in slightly cryptic ways before handing the phone back to her daughter after two hours. 

Natsuki smiled and held it to her ear again. “Nii-san, there are some things we need to discuss that are  **_ urgent _ ** .” Her voice was slightly hard and demanding, stressing out the last word, she would not be dismissed. 

Nana’s, Fon’s and  Jasumin’s  eyes narrowed at her choice of words and tone of voice.

Natsuki looked at her Mama and new family, a simple smile on her lips and her eyes telling them she will talk in a bit. “Yes  Xanxus -Nii, this is  **_ important _ ** ,” she stressed the last word as much as her 5-year-old voice could convey. “It involves Nonna and her little brother.”

Natsuki could just feel how  Xanxus  stiffen at those words before promptly cursing up a storm as well. 

Natsuki sighed lightly and rubbed her eyes gently with her free hand. “Yes Nii-san, that important.” She looked at her Mama, Uncle Fon and Auntie Jaz, as she requested to be called. She groaned a bit nodding slowly to herself. “Yes  Xanxus , it involves that as well.”

Xanxus  cursing got louder and more creative, making Natsuki and the others cheeks a light red. “ Xanxus-nii …” She mumbled out but he just kept going. Natsuki huffed loudly irritated and finally snapped! 

“ **_ LISTEN HERE SHITTY FUCKING TRASH!!!, I NEED YOU TO GET NONNA AND THE LAST OF HER GUARDIANS READY FOR A VIDEO CALL IN FOUR HOURS!!! SHARK TRASH SECURE THE ROOM AND CALM HIS ROYAL FUCKING SHITTY HIGHNESS ASS DOWN!!! _ ** ” She ended the call and snapped her phone shut. She placed it down and looked up at the people staring at her with such intense curiosity and a foreboding feeling. 

“Jaz- obaa - chan  can you please set up a secure line and room for us to use, I have a hell of a story to tell you.  Kyouya ,” She looked at the slightly taller boy, he looked up at her from his seated position under a window, just simply observing, a bored but interested look etched on his features. “Please watch  Tsu-chan  for me.” He nodded curtly but didn’t move from his spot under the window.

Natsuki got up, grabbed the duffle bag and began to drag it  outta  the room with her intent on finding a bathroom.

Nana, Fon and  Jasumin  just stared for a few moments, then they sprang into action. Back at Italy,  Xanxus  huffed and chucked his phone at  Squalo’s  head. “You heard her Shark Trash get a move on!!! Off too Nonna’s house.” He got up and promptly marched out of the library from the shitty Mafia School.  Squalo  caught the phone and just grumbled about “Pipsqueak skies and their demands.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own, I wish I did, because if I did, a lot of things would have been different.
> 
> Edit: 5/13/2019

Around the same time, in Britain, in a small town called Little Whinging Surrey. On a street called Private Drive, where all the houses seemed to look the same, as if cut out from a cookie cutter. In all honesty it looked so horrible, boring and it simply was just a drag. Along these repetitive homes we stop at number 4, inside this home, lived people who prided themselves in being ordinary, normal folk. But we will get back to them later, what is of upmost interest is the cupboard under the stairs. Of the ever so ordinary home, something un-ordinary was under it, instead of being filled with cleaning supplies or simply used as storage, a 4-year-old with messy black hair, clothes that where way too big for him, and a pair of very badly tapped glasses on his face sat in the middle of this dingy and honestly hazardous cupboard. 

When the small child looked up, he had the most memorizing green eyes anyone has ever seen, they seemed like they were cut from the most precious and perfect emeralds, this small child's name, this small child's name is Harry James Potter. 

Harry ever so gently and tenderly hugged his right wrist to his chest, while trying not to let out his sobs of pain and pure anguish from the beating Sir gave him. He accidentally tripped and dropped a glass while cleaning up the table when his “relatives” finished the breakfast, he made. He didn't mean to drop it; he didn't mean to trip. He took in a deep shuddering breath, his back aching fiercely from the lashings from the belt Sir gave him, then Sir gripped his tiny wrist to tightly breaking it, and throwing him in his cupboard hard, his back hitting the back with a loud wet thud. 

Silent fat tears rolled down his cheeks, as his wrist and back ached horribly. Through all the pain and fuzzy feeling in his head, he wished, he wished with all his might to be rescued, to be saved. His little heart aching as flashes of a man, with messy black hair like his own, warm honey colored eyes and a doting loving smiled flashed before his eyes. His sobs threatening to break through, as a woman with fiery red hair, and piercing green eyes like his own flashed before his eyes as well. Her eyes filled with so much love and devotion and a smile that could light up a room. Then it's quickly switched over to a tall man, with stormy blue silver eyes, a happiness and joy in them. With long slightly curly hair, and a silly grin on his lips. Then, it flashed for a final time, to another tall man, with shaggy brown hair, and warm brown/golden eyes. A small but delighted smile splitting his face. 

Harry's small body shook with repressed sobs, these warm, nice, kind loving people that flashed before his eyes. These people that seemed so familiar to him. How he wished they would save him. How he wished they would just take him away from the mean and horrible people. 

Fate and Destiny scowled deeply, feeling and seeing what the little one wished for deep in his heart. A deep disgust and loathing for the family that lived in this house, but slowly, vicious and cruel looking smirks appeared on their faces, a deep and vindictive glee forming in the pools of there all knowing eyes. Glad for once that Chaos messed up so “badly”. 

Suddenly a whirlwind of magic and beautiful orange and yellow flames gently hugged Harry. Mother Magic was royally pissed off that  _Her Chosen Child_  was being treated so badly. She quietly dismissed Destiny and Fate, they had more pressing matters to attend too. She carefully placed discreet but powerful notice-me-not charms on the door along with a silencing charm. 

"Worry not Child." Mother Magic spoke in a gentle and soothing voice hoping not to startle the sweet little boy too much. 

Harry jumped lightly at the new voice in his cupboard, letting out a small whimper as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Mother Magic got down on her knees and ever so carefully and gently cradled the boy in her arms. She barely held back her rage, her deep and growing fury as she felt something sticky on his back, and the metallic smell in the air. "Oh, they will pay,  _They Will Pay Dearly._ " She snarled out in her mind, she carefully rocked the boy back and forth, while helping his magic and flames ease the burden and heal his wounds. 

Mother Magic hummed while gently rocking her sweet innocent boy gently. Harry finally let out his anguished pain filled cries. After finally having someone comfort him even though he had no idea what it was. He just felt a warmth and safety from the beautiful lady holding him. His tears running freely, his cries turning into dry heaving and choked gasps from the force of them. 

Mother Magic's heart broke with her Child, how, how can these people be such monsters to such a small boy. How can the treat him so badly…how can they damage him so? Her body shook from repressed anger and sorrow. As tears rolled down her own cheeks from the pain, she cleared her throat a couple of times after Harry finally settled down. 

"Harry?" Mother Magic looked down at the little boy who was rubbing his eyes carefully, his glasses long since discarded on the floor. Said boy looked up at her confused. "Who is Harry?" He said in an honest and curious voice, his name was freak or boy from how much Ma’am and Sir and Dudley called him that. 

Mother Magic stared at the little boy, her outer self being calm and collected, but on the inside, on the inside she seethed. Seethed from the neglect of her Child, but she controlled herself. She plastered on a pleasant and gentle smile before speaking in her soothing and calming voice. "Why, you are Harry silly little boy." She poked his nose lightly. 

Harry just kept staring at her like she lost it. "But…but my name is freak Ma'am." He said in a small voice… 

Mother Magic stiffened at his reply, having a harder time controlling her fury, for those monsters. She held her breath and counted down from ten, as soon as she had some form of control again, she spoke. "No silly Child," Mother Magic said in a calming but firm voice. "Your name is Harry, Harry James Potter." She smiled down at him in the gentlest way. 

Harry's cheeks were dusted with a light pink tinge from receiving such a smile. It's the first time it has ever happened to him in his short life. Well from what he could remember before coming to live here with is relatives. He ducked his head and nodded slowly, carefully trying out his supposed name. 

Mother Magic smiled at him before poking his cheek. "Now Child, I will try to keep you as safe as possible." 

Harry's head snapped up at that, of someone actually wanting to protect him. He sniffed and lightly rubbed at his eyes, not wanting to cry again in front of the pretty lady. Mother Magic gently lifted his head and smiled at him before speaking. "I am not too sure how long I will be able to stay here," Harry's eyes widen slightly at this, a small panic and slight fear beginning to fill them again. Mother Magic seeing this, scooped him up again and gently began to hum again before speaking. "No, no Child, do not fear, I may not be able to stay long, but you will be saved." 

She rocked him back and forth again until he calmed down and looked up at her. "WH-who?" Harry asked in a timid and hope filled voice. Mother Magic smiled and kissed his forehead. "Family Child, Family. Family that is not this horrid one, family who actually cares and will take care of you. Family who will be angered when someone hurts you. Family who will protect you and fight for and with you Child." 

Harry looked at her, in slight awe, fear and excitement, hoping what the beautiful lady said was true. Harry carefully snuggled up to her, his back still hurting but not as much as before. His eyes slowly dropping shut, the beating and crying his little heart out exhausting him. 

Mother Magic smiled, tenderly hugging him closer to her, as she quickly got to work on the room to make it more comfortable for herself and her Child. She hummed a gentle tune, just knowing things would get better. 

And from there all-around Europe children had eased and calmed. A small chubby toddler, with dirty blonde hair, and baby blue eyes looked up to the sky from the shrubs he was hiding in to get away from his Uncle and Grandma. A gently wind ruffling his hair, and a calming voice telling him that everything will be alright, that no harm will come to him at all. In due time, he will be safe and cared for. The small child giggled quietly and went back to hiding in the shrubs as he heard the grumbles and slight shrieks of his grandma and uncle. He closed his eyes and wished that the people meant to save him would show up soon. 

At a funny looking and slightly crooked home, a pair of 7-year-old red headed twins stopped in the middle of running around in the field and looked at each other. A slight pulse of magic, and red and indigo looking flames flashing over their bodies. There childish smiles morphed into wicked looking smirks as a cool breeze winded around them. A slightly complete and excited feeling filling them. A soft voice simply saying a few words. "Soon you little trouble makers, they will be here soon." 

They laughed lightly and went back to their game of tag and planning pranks. Nothing deterring them. As they got lost in there planning, their older and equally red headed brothers stiffened a bit before relaxing, getting the same message Fate and Destiny told their younger brothers. They hummed while looking at each other, a happy little grin pulling at their lips. "Well dear brother." The older one said while looking at his brother who was sipping at some lemonade. "It seems our dear little guardian Angel will be here soon." The slightly younger looking red head smiled and looked at his brother. "So, it seems Bill, so it seems." He laughed a little at this waiting for the day to come. 

The now named Bill smiled at his brother, a small laugh escaping past his lips. "Things are going to get so interesting, things are going to get wild Charlies." He hummed as he watched his brothers play. The now names Charlie just laughed and nodded in agreement. It was going to get interesting and slightly intense soon. 

Over the hill and through a small patch of trees from this red headed family's home, was another home, of a small blonde girl, napping on her mother's lap. Said mother looked up and tilted her head to the side, a small frown marring her features before sighing. "It seems things have changed, how interesting." The women hummed while carefully threading her fingers through her daughter's hair. "It seems I must modify my plans, all for my darling Luna." The beautiful and almost ethereal looking Pandora Lovegood hummed to herself while she gently hummed a tune, she once heard in muggle London. 

And from this family it spread, it went all around Europe soothing and advising whom it concerned. Especially a beautiful blonde-haired woman who was holding her platinum blonde child close to her chest. This mother and child are Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and her son Draco. Poor little Draco was trembling in her arms, even though she placed muffling and silencing charms around him. He knew, he just knew when his Father had that mean and scary look in his eyes that the poor man locked away deep in the house was going to get hurt. Narcissa was terrified as she heard terror filled screams coming from deep inside the Mansion, she lived in. Her husband, and here she spat out the word like it was something foul. Her husband was indulging himself in his darkest pleasures. He was torturing and raping some poor Muggle Born he kidnapped a month ago.  

He always has this smug and satisfied look on his face, his trouser always stained with bodily fluids.  And right when the screaming was dying down to poor broken whimper, it's when she heard a voice. The voice of something that brought so much relief and hope to her, of the Angel that helped her and Draco out whenever she could. And hearing that she was going to be there soon, it made her break down in relieved silent sobs and she clutched Draco closer to her chest, soon, soon she would leave this shit hole with her darling son to safety and as far away from that monster as possible.  

And mothers and fathers from all around had a relieved look on their faces, some cried tears of joy and others finally just broke down from knowing, knowing that it will all be okay. 

Well except for one old man, in a grand castle in Scotland, behind a gargoyle guarded office. In this office sat an old man, an old man with a long white beard and hair. Wearing half-moon spectacles and the brightest acid green robes with dancing unicorns on them. He sat behind his grand desk, on a throne like looking chair, his hands steepled in front of him, his facial features set in deep concentration, and a foreboding shiver running down his spine. He sat up straight and got out of his chair. He walked over to a shelf and started looking over his knickknacks and trinkets monitoring over one Harry Potter. Everything seemed fine and in place nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He looked at them, scrutinizing them carefully, it wouldn't do if his pawn got away. It was for the greater good after all. But he just could not shake this awful foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach as he sat down again and reached for his precious lemon drops. 

In the middle of a foggy sea, was an island that held the most terrify prison known to Wizarding kind. Here on this island stood Azkaban prison, but that is not important, what's important, is in a cell in a high security section, curled up in the darkest part of the smallish cold cell, was a big filthy looking black dog. It whimpered lightly as a Dementor floated by, bringing its horrid chill with it, but suddenly it pulled back as if sensing something was wrong as soon as it floated by this cell. From the shadows of this cell stepped out two figures, two beautiful looking figures. The dog peered up at them, while it rubbed its eyes with its paws, the women getting its attention. But what got most of its attention was that the shorter of the women, the one with white bright neon blue hair was holding a leash. 

Said women opened her mouth and spoke in a soothing and neutral voice. "Sirius Orion Black?" she looked down at the dog expectantly. And huffed lightly when the dog kept staring at the leash, she grinned and tugged the leash hard, pulling out a very handsome looking young man with ridiculous neon yellow and vomit green eye shadow, ridiculously long eye lashes and his hair also that horrible neon yellow and vomit green, with a pair of white rabbit ears resting on top of his head. His mouth tapped over with pinkish looking duct tape and wearing a horrid pink and kill me orange looking tutu with a bunny tail pinned to his butt. His hands handcuffed to his back, while on his feet he was wearing bunny looking glass slippers. 

Sirius couldn't help it, the man looked fucking hilarious, and he morphed back into his human form and laughed. His laugh started out light and barely audible, but then it slowly escalated into a horse deep wheezing laugh, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pointed at the man. 

Fate grinned widely and started laughing along with the slightly deranged man. Destiny huffed a bit, glad she put up, silencing charms, Notice-me-Not and avoidance charms. 

"What the bloody hell happened to you man!?" He barely managed to wheeze out between laughs. 

Chaos let out a huff and sniff and turned away from the slightly hysterical man, his cheeks a bright red from embarrassment. 

Fate managed to calm down and compose herself and Destiny grinned while looking at Chaos pout indignantly. "That is what happens when you fuck up, and mess with Death's Child." Though Destiny mumbled the last part to herself. Her grin stayed firmly in place as Sirius got down from his laughing high. 

Fate huffed and tugged the leash. "Moron." She mumbled before looking at the filthy looking man in front of her. "Let's get back on track. Sirius Orion Black, we have come to make your wildest dream come true." Fates grin was all teeth, Sirius gulped and nodded slowly. 

Destiny smacked the back of Fate's head and summoned a chair for herself, she carefully sat down and smoothed her dress out. "Now Sirius, here is what is going to happen…" 

Elsewhere, in a densely packed forest, deep in a cave sat a tall, man, with shaggy brown hair, slightly tattered robes and sad looking brownish/gold eyes, his body aching, why does his body feel like shit you ask? Well you see the full moon was a few days ago. And why exactly is that important, well this man, this kind caring man named Remus Lupin, got turned into a werewolf when he was a small child. He transforms every full moon, and it's always a burden on his body. It became less of a burden when he got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts and started attending it. You see besides being a werewolf he is also a wizard. And his closest friends, his pack did not care for this at all. They even learned a complicated transformation to help his inner wolf settle and run during the full moon. As the years went by things got easier. The Alpha of the pack even found his own mate, adding another member to the pack. Though she did not transform, she also did not care for his furry little problem. Remus sighed and looked up at the slightly star filled sky still mourning the loss of his pack.  

You see a few years back things where just fine, the pack was happy and strong, and growing. The Alphas mate was with child, a cub to their small family. He was happy and excited. But as things went on things got worse, because a war was happening during this as well. Horrible things happening, people dying or disappearing left and right. But hope and happiness seemed to wash over the gloom and doom when the packs cub, their little Harry was born. Everything was going fine and happy, though there where tough times, but everyone was happy. 

Then something horrible happened, on the night on the 31st of Halloween almost three years ago now. His Alpha and friend, brother in all but blood James Potter and along with his Mate and Wife Lily Potter nee Evans died. And from the last person he expected, sweet innocent Peter betrayed them to the Dark Lord. 

Remus growled low in his throat trying to calm his inner wolf. Oh, he did not believe for one second that Sirius betrayed them. Why you ask? Well because James, Lily and Sirius confessed to him, that Sirius was not the secret keeper, he was merely a decoy to pull people away while they hide away. And Peter was named the keeper of the secret, because honestly who would suspect sweet innocent Peter of that. He scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration, not only did he lose most of his pack that day, two being dead and one being in Azkaban and not being able to help them, because who would take a werewolf's testament seriously or at all! Not only did he lose them, but his cub, small innocent Harry got taken away from him as well and put in a secret hiding place. 

No matter how he begged Dumbledore to know where his pup was, he would not say where he is. He would merely look at him in the eyes, with a sad, and slightly condescending look and simply say. "It's for his safety my dear boy. He is in the safest place in the world. There are bound to be still active and revenge seeking Death Eaters out to avenge their master's death. 

Remus growled and tugged at his hair, he felt restless and antsy. Like something very important was about to happen. And as soon as he thought that, a lone, 6'8 tall well-dressed man stood in the opening of his cave. The figure was dressed in a fine looking silky soft black suit, his hair slightly slicked back in a slightly messy fashion, skin pale and seeming to glow. And his eyes, oh his eyes looked like polished orbs of silver with hints of fire red and green. 

Remus jolted up right at his smell, the smell of Death, but it was not unpleasant. As the figure seemed to loom over the entrance, his tall and slightly muscular frame slightly intimidating to the gentle man, and Remus stared at the figure. His inner wolf wary of this powerful being in front of him. 

"Remus Lupin." It said in a neutral and slightly raspy voice. 

Remus just nodded dumbly at the figure. 

"Good, good." Death mused to himself and walked further into the cave throwing up silencing charms and notice me not ones as well. 

"We have much to discuss young one." Death said in an amused voice as he watched the young man scoot back ever so slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Still not mine." Arekkusu pouted and crossed her arms over her chest grumbling and the cruel truth. "If it was, well i would probably be traveling the world right about now."  
> Edit:5/13/2019

Back in Japan, Natsuki sighed while drying her hair with a towel, man she really needed that shower. Her face and well her whole body just felt so much better and relaxed, being asleep for three days made her body stiff and gave her the worse headache. She then carefully placed her somewhat damp towel on her shoulders then adjusted her green shirt and black shorts. She was not looking forward to explaining things, but it had to be done. But she couldn't tell them everything, well not right now anyways. But she had a feeling it was going to happen anyway.

She picked up the brushed from the sink and began to brush her hair. But before that, she needed to have a talk with her Mama, she was pretty sure the house burnt down, or is badly damaged.

After carefully putting her hair in a ponytail, she hung her towel on a drying rack. Then she carefully folded her dirty clothes, thinking of where to put them, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" Natsuki called out as she glanced from the door to her dirty clothes.

" Tsuki -chan.~"  Jasumin called out in a bubbly voice. "You can leave your clothes in the dirty basket next to the sink, I'll wash it for you later."

Well that answered her question. "Okay Jaz- obaa - chan !" She called out doing just that, she carefully closed the duffle bag, and dragged it with her again to the bathroom door. She opened it and smiled up at her new Aunty.

Jasumin smiled back at her and picked up the bag. "The room is set; your Mama is in the kitchen making lunch for everyone."

Natsuki smiled and nodded and wondered off in her quest to find her Mama in the kitchen. Her stomach rumbling a little at the thought of food flashing in her mind. She grinned and just followed her nose until she found the kitchen and her Mama. Her grin turning into a small and gentle smile as she saw her baby brother sitting in a high seat munching on what seemed like a Jelly sandwich, and sippy cup full of chocolate milk.

She walked over to him and got on her tippy toes and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Morning Tsu-chii~"

Tsuna giggled in delight and returned the kiss on her forehead. "Morning  Tsuki -nee!"

Nana smiled at this little show of affection, already knowing that her  Tsuki-chan was in the kitchen as soon as she walked in. She placed a plate that had two jelly sandwiches and some apple slices and a plastic cup of milk in the seating place in front of  Tsuna .

Natsuki smiled at her Mama and walked over to the seat, she pulled it out and slipped in. She scooted forward a little to reach her food and drink better. She gave her thanks for the food and slowly began to eat. Not wanting to overwhelm her stomach after being out for so many days. "So," she began after a few bites of her sandwich and a couple of drinks from her milk. "What happened to the house Mama?"

Nana looked at her daughter, humming lightly while she went back to work on some snacks for later. "Well," she mused trying to figure out how to say it. "Being honest  Tsuki-chan , it's not in good shape at all. Major parts of the foundation are totally burned. Its half  collapsed, I managed to save our most important things and a few changes of clothes for us. Managed to save the photos albums and our personal documents. It would honestly need to be knocked down and rebuilt."

"I see." Natsuki nodded to herself, her little legs swinging back and forth from the height of the chair. "What happened..." she paused and took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it through her nose. " _ What happened to those pieces of  _ **_ Fucking Trash  _ ** _ who dared attack us?"  _ she asked in Italian. Her eyes staying focused on her food for the moment.

Nana stopped what she was doing and carefully set down her knife and mango she was slicing. " _ Taken care of." _ Nana replied crisply in Italian; she slowly went back to making the fruit snacks.

"Good, good." Natsuki replied and went back too eating. Then after a few minutes there was the sound of two sets of little feet running in the house. She tensed at the sound, because  Tsuna was in front of her and  Kyouya would most likely be taking a nap by now.

Nana turned when she heard the set of little feet running in the house. She looked at her daughters slightly tense form and started to laugh a little. "Some people have been worried about you  Tsuki-chan ~" she said in a sing song type of voice.

Natsuki looked at her Mama a little confused until she heard a familiar voice yell " **_ EXTREME! _ ** " it echoing through the  Hibari home. Then the soft scolding of another familiar voice. "Nii-san, you shouldn't scream in the house."

She turned just in time and was caught in the gaze of a slightly frozen Ryohei, and a teary-eyed Kyoko. Things seemed tense for a minute, until Kyoko screamed out in relief and slight fright, "Nee- chan !" She ran over to her, Ryohei only seconds behind, they tackled her down to the floor in a tight hug, tears flowing down  their chubby cheeks. Kyoko babbling in worry and relief at finally seeing her Nee- chan awake.

"You're okay, you are awake, never again, never again." Kyoko kept mumbling over and over again, while Ryohei simply hugged the both of them tighter.

Tsuna up in his high chair watched it all with widen eyes, and after a few moments his eyes began to get teary as well. Nana seeing this, got him down and placed him next to the hugging and crying pile. Ryohei loosened his grip, only for Natsuki to pull  Tsuna into the hug, and all four of them began to cry.

Kyouya walked into the kitchen not liking the noise level in his home, but stopped and simply huffed, mumbling something about "Herbivores" and "need to quiet down." He left to find a quiet place to nap before the whole video call later.

Just moments later, Yuki and Ren  Sasagawa walked in. They took one look at the emotional pile on the floor and sighed in relief and slight amusement. Nana simply smiled lightly at them and then  motioned the  Sasagawa's to help her take the snacks and food to the secured office in the back of the estate.

Yuki and Ren nodded and helped Nana move the trays and plates, careful not to mess with the  hug pile.

Natsuki finally calmed down after a few minutes, everyone else following her as well. She kept her arms around  Tsuna . She let her breathing get back under control and cleared her throat a few times before talking. " Ar -are you two okay now?"

Ryohei and Kyoko simply nodded yes as they leaned on each other.

"Good, good, I am so  sorr …"

Natsuki was cut off when Kyoko put her small hands over her mouth and shaking her head slightly. "Don't worry, Mama, Papa, Jaz-baa- chan , Fon- jii - chan and Nana-baa- chan explained some stuff too us."

Natsuki looked a little confused at her words, but suddenly gaped as Ryohei and Kyoko held out their hands, a pure yellow fire swirling in Ryohei's hand, and an Indigo looking one swirling in Kyoko's. What made her go slack jawed was the magic pulsing off of them as well. Ryohei's felt energetic and in constant motion just like he is. But Kyoko's felt calmer and more soothing, gentle but firm at the same time.

But then she stiffened after a few seconds, because  Tsuna's flames and magic burst forth, twirling and twining its way around the  Sasagawa siblings.

Nana, Yuki and Ren stopped in their tracks when they returned to the kitchen, each holding their breath as they saw  Tsuna's strong flames interact with Kyoko’s and Ryohei’s.

After what felt like forever, but was really merely a few moments, a bond seemed to snap into place with Ryohei, Kyoko and  Tsuna .  Tsuna seemed to relax and giggle happily at finding two strong and soothing guardians. While Ryohei and Kyoko seemed to sway from feeling at home and at peace. Ever since they saw how the Sawada home turned after that dreadful day. Their flames and magic exploded as they panicked over their friends. Over their family they made in them, but after finally finding them, and finding out about this power and bonding with  Tsuna they relaxed. They basked in their Sky's warmth and acceptance.

But suddenly, Natsuki's flames and magic burst forth, carefully and gently twining around all them, a steady stream going out and finding Kyouya. After a few moments a secondary bond formed with Ryohei and Kyoko. Not one as strong as a bond between Sky and Guardian, more of a familial and accepting one. The same happening with Kyouya and  Tsuna .

The parents of the children gasped and gaped at this. This has never happened before. This was unheard of, but…. but considering that magic was involved, and how close  Tsuna and  Tsuki are. It did not surprise them once they thought it over.

They carefully picked up their kids, and walked back to the office, setting them down on the couch, letting them work off their bonding high.

Fon and  Jasumin looked at them, but Nana, Yuki and Ren simply shook their heads and said, "later, and to find  Kyouya , and bring him here."

Jasumin nodded and headed off to find her wayward child, while the other parents finished setting up the office, food and seating.

Back in Italy,  Xanxus arrived at the  Vongola’s 8th boss Villa, better known as Daniella  Vongola , or simply to him, his Nonna. He slowly sipped some mild wine, as he replayed the  conversation, he had with his Nonna half an hour ago. He rubbed his eyes at this complicated bull shit that is his life.

Daniella  Vongola was cackling up a storm from freighting off her dense son once again. She had to get her enjoyment from somewhere, and scaring her son was top notch entertainment! She cackled in delight as her Rain, Sun and Lightning Guardians simply shook their heads in amusement, their Sky could be so childish sometimes.

Suddenly, Daniella's phone started to ring, she fished it  outta her dress pocket and slid her glasses on reading the name flashing on the screen. She grinned happily as her youngest grandson name appeared on the screen. She flipped her phone open and answered it, carefully putting it to her ear. "Yes, my darling grandson~" She said in a happy and chirpy voice.

Xanxus grunted a bit, and mentally said fuck it never one to beat around the bush. "Nonna, I need you to get a room and computer set up securely. I know someone who has information that involves you and your younger brother Giovanni." His voice was firm and serious.

Daniella froze in her seat clutching her phone tightly, she lightly licked her lips and cleared her throat. She waved her Guardians to settle down once she saw them tense. "Xanxus…" she began but was cut off as  Xanxus spoke again.

"Don't worry Nonna, this person is someone I trust with my life. It's that same person I told you about a few months ago, when I asked for a flame and magic resistant phone."  Xanxus voice was still slightly rough but gentle, knowing how his Nonna felt about the subject that was her little brother.

"I see, so this is confident and viable information." She ran her fingers through her long, grey and slightly black hair. "When will this person contact us?"

Xanxus sighed quietly and took a swig of his wine. "In about," he looked down at his watch to check the time. "About three and a half hours. I am on my way to your house right now Nonna. It seems things have changed from the original plan."

Daniella  Vongola nodded to herself and looked at her Sun and Lightning Guardians, as they were younger and new more about computers then herself and her Rain. "Good, good I will have my personal office set up and ready for the video call." She made a few gestures with her free hand to her Guardians, they nodded and headed for her office.

"Alright, I will be there in about forty minutes Nonna. See you then."

"See you then Xanxus." She hung up and closed her phone then dropped it on her lap and sighed deeply. "A little more than 20 years later brother, and you still manage to surprise me." She said in a fond exasperation her Rain Guardian looking at her in concern. Daniella smiled at her Rain, the last of her original guardians and old friend Blue Bell. She sighed gently and slowly traced the flower tattoo on her face a warm smile spreading her lips. "It seems, my adorable little brother has left us with a surprise."

Blue Bell hummed and nodded his head, Giovanni always did love to leave surprises. Blue Bell got behind Daniella wheel chair and slowly started rolling her to her office, only stopping once to order food to be taken to his Sky's private office.

Xanxus sighed as he stared at his Nonna's Villa, he popped his neck as he got  outta the car. This was going to be a pain in the ass he just knew it, he was not going to like this conversation. He felt it deep in his bones. "Let's go Shark Trash, let's get this fucking conversation over with." Xanxus growled out as the butler opened the main door to the villa, letting the Young  Vongola heir in.

Squalo straighten up and stood behind  Xanxus a little on his left side, simply nodding and following his Sky, into the 8th  Vongola's home. "Let's get this shit over with." He mumbled out lowly as they started to move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own, I terribly wish I did though.   
> The only thing that is mine, is my SI and me messing with the plot lmao.  
> Edit: 5/13/2019

When  Jasumin found her darling Kyo- chan , she smiled in amusement and slight confusion from his slightly twitching and restless sleeping form. She carefully went over to him and picked him up, his restless movements settling ever so slightly. She carefully maneuvered him around and slowly rubbed his back as she walked back to the office.

Once she walked in and laid him down next to her goddaughter and her sons Sky, who was hugging  Tsu-chan to her. Her small amused smile spread into a gleeful grin. Why you ask, well as soon as she set  Kyouya down next to Natsuki, he moved, he scooted closer to her and wrapped a possessive little arm around her small waist. His jitters and twitches finally settling, he let out a long slow breath, as if everything was in place and settled into a comfortable and deep nap with his Sky. She grabbed her camera from a corner shelf and began to take pictures like there was no tomorrow. She barely held back a squeal as Kyoko snuggled up to  Tsuna and Ryohei completed the snuggling and napping pile nicely.

Nana and Yuki gently clapped their hands while carefully jumping up and down on the tips of their toes. Both mothers shooting  Jasumin a look, conveying there want to have copies of all and any pictures she took. Said woman just grinned at them before nodding and going back to her picture taking with great delight.

About 30 minutes before the call was due, the first child began to stir and it was  Kyouya . He grumbled to himself and snuggled the warmth he was holding close to himself. Simply enjoying the feel of completeness and acceptance. But after a few moments of simply basking in the wonderful feeling at being at peace and at home, his eyes suddenly snapped open, and what he saw made his cheeks color a light shade of red. Because the warmth he was holding and snuggling against was none other than his small animal, His Sky. His mind went numb as he stared at her cute face, her lips going into a small pout as she tugged at the front of his kimono.  Kyouya stared a bit more before his brain finally rebooted and he carefully removed her hand, he slipped out and away from the pile of small animals and Herbivore. 

He stared for a few more moments before walking, (more like running) to the bathroom. As soon as he left, getting an amused smirk from Nana, Yuki and Jasumin, the other sleeping kids began to wake.

The mothers walked over to the children and helped them sit up, they gently wiped their faces with a damp cloth, seeing as they were still slightly out of it from the bonds. As soon as  Kyouya came back, hair slightly damp from washing his face, and cheeks still holding a very, very faint pink tinge to them. They all decided to eat some apple and pear slices and drink some juice.

Natsuki got up after taking some bites of the fruit and taking a couple sips from her drink. She walked over to the desk with the computer checking it over, spotting her phone, she grabbed it, flipped it open and sent  Xanxus a message.

She didn't even have to wait long for a reply, reading it, she set the computer up in just the perfect way so everyone could be seen and heard. She turned around in the chair and looked at her ever-expanding family, a soft smile gracing her lips. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Alright everyone," as soon as she spoke, she had everyone's attention. "I will be starting the chat in a few moments now; I would ask you to hold your questions until I am done with the story. And what you hear here today is not to be repeated to people outside our family." She stressed out the importance of this, she looked her family over and smiled a bit. As they all shook their heads at the importance of this, some clenching their fists and others sitting up straighter, she turned towards the computer again and began the call. She moved the chair away, so as not to block everyone.

They all waited a few moments before the other line was connected. On the screen you could see a young man, in his early teen years. He had short silvery white hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. Everyone cringed back a bit from his ever loud, " ** VOI!" **

Natsuki sighed and rubbed her temples a bit in fond exasperation. " _ Squalo-nii _ _ , would you lower your voice for fucks sake _ ." She said in Italian,  Squalo just glared a bit before huffing.

"Shut it Baby Sky," he said in a slightly choppy but still understandable Japanese, then ran his right hand through his hair a bit. "Is everyone ready over there?" He questioned lightly.

Natsuki looked around and seeing everyone nod confidently, she looked  Squalo right in the eyes and said in a firm and slightly resigned voice. "Yes  Squalo -Nii."

Squalo nodded and moved the camera around, as the slightly shaking frame stopped and focused on the group in the elegant looking room. Natsuki looked them over with a critical eye. A surprised but very pleased smile curling her lips as she spotted a tall, and slightly muscular teen sitting next to The Daniella  Vongola chattering away with the old Donna, while daintily holding a pretty looking tea cup, with a small plate of cookies placed gingerly on his lap. His red rimmed sunglasses glinting in the rooms light. His hair, which was half shaved and swept to the side and dyed green, swayed a little with his laughs and giggles.

"When?" She asked out loud, staring at the bubbly teen. As soon as her voice was heard, everyone looked at her curiously, the teen she was staring at, turned to the small voice, his right brow cocking slightly.

Xanxus set the book he was reading down and stared at his sister in all but blood. He followed her line of sight and snorted, slight amusement coloring his voice as he spoke. "My new Sun Guardian Little Moon, found her a few weeks after I sent your phone. Shit happened; someone got a lucky hit while I was out with Massimo Trash. While everyone was fussing over Massimo. This trash was pushed to the side and denied what she was supposed to do."

Said Sun Guardian perked up while listening to her darling boss speak about how they met.

Xanxus huffed and picked up his glass of wine from the side table, taking a swig before talking. "I sensed her off to the side a depressed and irritated mess. I called her over to fix the fucking hole in my arm and the migraine I was getting. Some people gave me funny looks, others fucking lost their shit, and started complaining on how I could let that  _ Faggot,”  _ and here he spat the word out with much distaste. “work on him and heal him. I honestly didn't give a fuck, and if those fucking morons can’t tell she is a  _ She _ , they can go fuck themselves." Here he snorted lightly and took another swig of his wine. “ Lussuria has strong and pure Sun Flames, and is well studied in the medical field. She is strong and still learning, and can put any of those Trashy shits in the Hospital wing to  _ Shame.”  _ Here he grinned viciously and smugly, damn proud of his Sun.

Said Sun preened at the compliments and had a smug grin splitting her face. Then  Xanxus faced his Sun. " Lussuria this is my baby sister Natsuki, Natsuki my Sun Lussuria."

Lussuria just nodded at the girl, seeing as he was carefully chewing on a cookie. He also scanned the people behind her, her eyes widening slightly from recognizing Fon, the World's Greatest Martial Artist. Her eyes widened more once she laid eyes someone everyone thought was dead. He barely held back a squeal after recognizing the women and remembering his boss's words. Because behind the small Sky, holding a fluffy haired boy, was his idol. The powerful, elegant, seductive and slightly sadistic Hell's Fire Demon!

Natsuki grinned wildly at this news, loving that her big brother found the flamboyant Sun much sooner than expected. "Fantastic." Was her enthusiastic and simple reply.

Then there was a cough and everyone turned to see the 8th  Vongola's Donna, hands carefully clasped in her lap and looking at her grandson expectantly.  Xanxus huffed at his Nonna's amused smile before rolling his eyes. "Right, everyone, this is my Nonna, Daniella  Vongola , or  Vongola Daniella. The tall man with salt and pepper colored hair is her Rain Guardian, Blue Bell, the slightly shorter one with a Green tie is her Lightning Guardian, Carnation, and the one with the Yellow tie is her Sun Guardian, Dahlia."

Daniella and her Guardians smiled and nodded at the group on the other side of the screen.

Natsuki nodded and cleared her throat a bit. "My name is Sawada Natsuki, or Natsuki Sawada, they," she pointed to the people behind her. "Are my family and I will do anything to see them safe, happy and protected." Her smile turned slightly sinister and blood thirsty. Well as much as her baby faced five-year-old body could portray.

Everyone shivered or smirked at the look she got, most nodding in approval others shaking their heads. Pitying anyone brave enough to fuck with her family and precious people when she is older.

Natsuki smile then softened while pointing to a pretty Lady with a fluffy haired toddler sitting on her lap. "That is my Mama Nana, and my little brother  Tsunayoshi ."

Daniella nodded, her eyes narrowing slightly at the mother, it took her a few moments but she recognized Hell's Fire Demon. A fond smile on her face as she fussed over her smallest child.

Natsuki nodded and then pointed to the Hibari's. "I am sure you all recognized my Uncle Fon, the World's Strongest and Greatest Martial Artist. The pretty lady next to him is his wife, and my aunty, Hibari Jasumin, or Jasumin Hibari. They are our new Godfather and Godmother,” Fon and Jasumin smiled gently at their Goddaughter, “and the annoyed looking boy next to her, is their son and is my Cloud Guardian, Kyouya."

Xanxus sat up a little straighter and looked at the Little Cloud carefully. Kyouya sensing this looked  Xanxus straight in the eyes not backing down. His flames and magic burning deep in his eyes.

The stare off only lasted a few moments but  Xanxus nodded, kid wasn't quality, yet, but he will be.  Kyouya seemed to preen at this almost approving look he got from  _ His  _ _ Koneko’s _ brother, a superior carnivore.

No one seemed to notice this little show off except Nana and Fon, both smirking. Fon filled with pride from getting a type of approval of the Young Vongola heir and Wrath Flame user.

As that was going on, Natsuki went to the  Sasagawa family. "And these are the  Sasagawa's , this is Yuki and Ren  Sasagawa . They became very good friends of Mama over the years. They are my and  Tsuna's Godmother and Godfather as well. Next to them are their kids. The white-haired boy is Ryohei, he is  Tsuna's Sun Guardian. And the doe eyed adorable girl is Kyoko, she is one of  Tsuna's Mists,” all of the adults quirked a brow at this. Natsuki just grinned and shrugged her shoulders a bit. “What can you do, strong Sky’s attract multiple elements, oh and the bonding happened a few hours ago, oh and Mama is there Godmother, she is also  Kyouya’s Godmother."

The adults just huffed or grinned at this, especially the adult women Sky’s, they attract multiple elements if powerful enough, and sometimes multiple partners.  Xanxus , Fon’s and Ren’s eyes narrowed at this as they eyed the baby Sky’s especially Natsuki. They swore, that over their dead bodies would they let some get so close to her like that, unless they pass their tests. They grinned sadistically at this. Fon hide it behind his sleeve,  Xanxus behind his Wine Glass, and Ren behind his snack. Though the females rolled their eyes at their antics, silly boys.

As everyone passed along greetings and chatted a bit. Natsuki got more comfortable in the chair, after a few moments she cleared her throat, getting everyone to quiet down and stare at her.

"Well, now that we have greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries, it's time to get down to business." The mood in both offices changed, things becoming slightly tense, and others straightening up.

"This, this is a bit difficult for me to say, and word, so please," Natsuki ran her tiny fingers through her bangs. "Please have patients and hold back any questions and your curiosity until I am done speaking." As she looked around the room and at the screen and receiving nods of agreement. Natsuki sighed before taking a deep breath and beginning her tale.

"This…this is not my first life." She started off slowly, looking at everyone, but mostly seeing mild incredibility at her words and some curiosity as well. "You see, this world…isn't my original home," she said in a neutral but firm voice. "You see, you see besides being reincarnated, I am also Death's favored child." She held back a sigh as she could just feel her Mama stiffen, and a range of mixed emotions from others. She held up her small hands, and continued to talk.

"Yes, Death is real, and is a very old begin, along with others, but I will get back to that later." She took in a calming breath while she stared out the tinted window. "You see, besides being Death's favored child, I also caught Chaos interest, from all the craziness I somehow caused along the way.  So, when…when I died."

Hearing those words coming out from  _ His Little Moons mouth,  _ Xanxus gripped his almost empty wine glass, it cracked ever so slightly from the force. His Nonna, her Guardians, and his own Guardians shot him curious and concerned looks from his reaction. On the other hand, Nana gripped her little Tsu-kun, while the others stiffed slightly,  Kyouya having a small scowl on his face.

"My Death…was not very pleasant." She mumbled out while gently scrubbing her face. "Death was furious, because it wasn't my time yet, and Chaos was seething inside as well." (May add side story to this later.)

"You see, after I finally passed on, Death and Chaos transported me, to this special Limbo they have. There they told me what happened, I really did not know how to react." She ran her right hand through her hair. "I was a mess, I raged, I cried, I seethed, I was all over the place. It took a long time to cope with what happened, but I managed with help from Chaos, but mostly from Death and Mother Magic."

Xanxus grabbed the bottle of wine and started drinking straight from it. Eyes glowing a dull orangey red, remembering in complete detail of his Little Moons demise. Seething and raging internally for not being able to  _ Destroy the Fucking Trash that Dared Harmed what was His _ .

Squalo eyed how his bosses' mood was turning swiftly and quickly walked over to Daniella's bar. He grabbed a wide and round tumbler, he dropped a few cubes of ice and poured in some well-aged bourbon. He walked back over to his Sky and silently handed him the glass. Holding the bottle of bourbon too fill the glass again once his Sky drained it. Daniella just looked at this, but didn't say anything, even she knew that  Xanxus needed something stronger than the mild wine.

"But as I got better, I began to learn, learn things I thought where not possible. It distracted me, got me going and moving forward once more." She continued, not really minding or caring as Nana picked her up and sat down on the comfortable leather chair. She didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed as her little brother wiped away tears that flowed down her cheeks from remembering things long buried.

Taking deep calming breaths, she continued her tale, of how she continued to explore abilities and magic's that had them in awe. Of how Death placed a special mirror in her room he crafted and made for her. So, she would not lose her sanity. She vaguely explained of how this mirror allowed her to peer into other worlds and dimensions. To help and advice and just simply fuck with people.

Daniella cackled at some of her stories and how she messed with people. She smiled in such a gentle way as she saw her grandson relax and crack a smile every so often as well.

As soon as her tale began to wind down, and the eating began so she could regain her focus and rest her voice a bit. She had been talking for at least 2 hours now. But the mood in the home relaxed, but still had an underline tension to it.

After drinking the tea her Uncle Fon gave her to sooth her throat, she cleared her throat once more. "Right," She began in a soft voice, all eyes focused on her once more. "The reason for this call is slightly complicated." She licked her lips and leaned on her Mama.

"You see after years, decades who the fuck knows how long. Death and Chaos, but mostly Chaos had a plan. Well more like Chaos wanted to cause havoc and was really, really, really, really fucking bored. He decided that I would be reincarnated into different worlds and just set me loose in them." And here  Xanxus and  Squalo snorted in amusement and exasperation. Though they had pleased smiles tugging at their lips.

Then she tugged at her hair in a bit of frustration and slight irritation. "You see, this is the first world I decided to be reincarnated in. Because I simply loved it, and it was interesting as hell, and the people here are badass and amazing." Almost everyone preened at this and slightly blushed as well.

"Now I am here for reasons, I am not supposed to talk about." She rolled her eyes as everyone pouted at this, she smirked as  Xanxus just murmured about, "Not liking it," and something about tickle attacks?

"So, when the whole attack happened a while back." She said in a slightly disgusted voice, her eyes darkening a bit. Nana patted her head gently, calming down her growing killing intent. Natsuki coughed and blushed a bit while rubbing the back of her neck in slight  embarrassment .

"I sensed something that was not supposed to be here…I sensed Magic." Everyone focused in on her now, the way she said it. She sounded so pissed and annoyed at not knowing this. "It had me uneasy and panicked and frantic, because Magic was not supposed to be here." She said in a resigned and steely voice.

"While I was out, after exhausting my magic and flames after they just burst forth and keeping them active for so long. I woke up in my mind scape, Death holding me and easing the strain on my mind from the burst of magic and flames." She sighed and chewed her lower lip then huffed in irritation.

"You see, Chaos and his  ever-loving mother fucking glory did not mention this, and forgot until I passed out, that this world is a mix of two." She slammed her hand on the desk clearly not happy with the lack of information.

"That just threw off my plans and well pissed me off." She picked up her tea cup and slowly took a sip, after calming down she smiled a little. "While I was bathing earlier, Death seemed to get more information out of Chaos. It seems," at this she looked at Daniella with a happy but sad smile on her face.

The old Donna straighten up and leaned forward a bit her intuition humming, it made her feel delighted but worried at the same time, knowing the information would make her seethe, but happy.

"It would seem, that Nonna's" and here Daniella beamed at her extremely pleased and smug about having more grandbabies to smoother soon. "That Nonna's little brother Giovanni, during one of his long stays in England for business, found and fell in love with a Scottish woman named Rose-Mary Wilson. After courting her and simple adoring her small daughter, they got married in secret."

Daniella covered her mouth tears pooling in her eyes, a sadness filling her heart. Oh, her dear little brother was married, how did she not know, but this also explained why he spent more and more time over in England.

Natsuki waiting for the information to process through her Nonna's mind. She slowly took a few sips of her lukewarm tea, setting it down as she watched her Nonna settle down and compose herself, gently wiping tears from her face.

Natsuki smiled warmly and relaxed a bit. "Well, a few months after that, is when Giovanni was killed by an enemy  famiglia ." Daniella had a small but self-satisfied smile at this. Natsuki shook her head, knowing what happened to that particular family. "Well as it turned out, Giovanni did not leave this world without a child. Because a few weeks after Rose-Mary went to get a checkup, after grieving the loss of her husband, and processing it. She felt horribly sick and simply out of it, as it turns out she was with child, and she was a few weeks along."

At this Daniella stared at her new Granddaughter sharply, mouth open to ask questions and simply demand information, but Natsuki held her hand up and continued to talk. "Because of the views and harsh treatment, she would get, for being a single mother in a Christian/Catholic filled town. Rose-Mary went to her ex and after understanding her predicament, they married once again. She then gave birth months later, to a beautiful redheaded girl with the most beautiful emerald green eyes."

Natsuki's smiled, while carefully rubbing her eyes, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out. "The little girl was named Lily, Lily Daniella Evans. Named after Giovanni's and Rose-Mary's favorite flower, and the big sister that Giovanni adored to death the rare times he talked about her." Natsuki's smile became gentler as more tears rolled down her Nonna's cheeks, her Guardians gently using their Flames and mere presence to sooth their emotional Sky.

She gave them a few moments to settle down, she quietly ate a sandwich her Mama handed her, sending a few texts to  Xanxus , which she has been doing the last hour and a half so not to interrupt her story. She looked up at him and smiled as he nodded at her, but held back a snort at his irritated scowl.

"Now this lovely girl grew up loved and happy, but…" she paused holding back a growl. "But as she grew into a beautiful, intelligent and witty young lady. A deep very deep loathing was forming in her elder sister's heart. Oh, she loved her little sister, but it was slowly starting to piss her off that her parents dotted on her more. How others seemed to compliment her more and just seemed to gravitate to her more." She caught the suspicion in her Nonna's eyes and nodded slightly conforming those suspicions.

"But you see, around the time she turned 7, she was at a small park close to her home, she was next to some bushes with her sister, and holding a small flower in her palms making it dance and twirl in the air just a few inches above her palms. Her elder sister looked at her in jealousy, and slight fear. Before her elder sister Petunia could screech at her to stop what she was doing, a young boy with old, and slightly torn clothes, longish hair that looked a little greasy, and a slightly crooked nose stepped out from the bushes he was hiding in. And just blurted out, you have magic, just like me. And from that moment, things changed, the relationship between the sisters became strained and slightly bitter. But it really got damaged 4 years later when Lily received her letter to Hogwarts."

Daniella and everyone else nodded, taking the small break she provided to refill their drinks, or in  Lussuria's case, serve  Xanxus a decent sized steak with a side of potatoes and a glass of red wine. Everyone else taking cue from  Lussuria and serving themselves dinner, and drinks.

As the soft clinks of silverware and chopsticks where heard after a few peaceful minutes. Natsuki began to talk once again, being mindful of her manners and speaking after fully swallowing her food.

"Petunia screamed and cried and even wrote the headmaster of the school begging him to allow her to join. But she got denied every time, she turned more bitter and distant to her sister after her flat-out refusal." She drank some orange juice and ate a bit more food before speaking again.

She explained how Lily and her childhood friend got sorted into different houses that where rivals, there relationship got strained but it was still there. How she met a certain messy haired, honey eyed glasses wearing boy. Along with said boy's new friends, a pale boy, with long silky curly black hair and stormy blueish grey eyes who caused a commotion when he got sorted into the wrong house. Then there was a taller boy, with shaggy soft brown hair, some scarring on his face, goldish looking brown eyes, and just seemed so tired and worn out most of the time, and finally a short boy, with mousey brown hair, beady little eyes and really looking like a cute little mouse.

She went on to explain how she excelled during her first year there, and how happy she was. But when she returned home during Christmas and Summer break, Petunia would just be cold and short with her. Always seemed to glare and just loath her more as their parents dotted on Lily. How her jealousy just grew and grew, as did her bitterness and disgust for her "Freakish" little sister. How Petunia just complained and bitched and moaned how she got all the attention.

And here many scoffed or cursed up a storm in their minds as Natsuki explained how Petunia never really put in the effort to exceed and better herself. How she just expected and swore she was better than others, and wanted everything handed to her on a silver platter.

Though they did have slightly disgusted looks on their faces as she told them how the  Maraduras pranks. On how their pranking was borderline bulling, or outright bulling when it came to one person. But at the same time, the kid, Severus Snape, Lily's childhood friend. Did deserve it from his own insults and attacks to the 4 friends, and his deep and obsessive complex with Lily.

Daniella, Nana, Yuki,  Jasumin and  Lussuria grinned impishly as they heard how the young man with messy black hair, James, tried in all the wrong ways to get Lily's attention. Because he was jealous of her childhood friend, and frustrated and deeply flustered and shy when she was near. So, he acted like a total brat and dork when she was near him or around the kid Severus. While all the guys groaned and face palmed internally at his crude and idiotic ways. The kids looking a tad confused though. Well that was until his best mate Sirius, had enough and explained what he was doing wrong. Sure, it was funny the first couple years, but it got painful watching him fail so much, so he finally had enough of his dumbass choices, Sirius cringed whenever he acted so stupidly. So, he gave him tips, and good pointers to get her attention in a  positive way.

So finally, during the middle of their fourth year, he slowly started to change, and not act like a total moron. His friends smiling and laughing a little as he stumbled around in his change. But Lily did not accept it at first, she was wary and suspicious.

But as the year ended, her mind slowly changed, and her disastrous summer vacation at home. She had a huge row with her sister, she dove into her studies with a great fervor when school started again for 5 th year. But during that year, and talking more with James, and his friends, and actually seeing his intentions where genuine, she finally gave him a chance, and went on a date with him in a little town close to their school. And it was the best first date of her life, she hasn’t had such good chocolate in her life.

And from that small date, things seemed to flourish as they bonded and got to know each other more. And finally, just before the year ended, she finally said yes to being his girl.

All the women swooned a bit at this, including  Lussuria who had a slightly dreamy look on her face. And during that summer at home, nothing seemed to put her down. Her constant letters to James, and the new friends she made in Sirius, Remus and Peter things seemed amazing. Or how, her boys would sneak away and hang out with her, or James taking her on dates in the mundane world.

But suddenly a few weeks before  school started for their 6 th year, the letters stopped, she got worried that something might have happened. As soon as her parents dropped her off at the train station, she rushed in and onto the train. She searched the cars and finally found them, she flung the door open, about to yell at them for suddenly going M.I.A but stopped when she saw Sirius flinch horribly.

James just gave her a look and she understood, she put her trunk away and sat on Sirius other side. As soon as she did, he buried his face in her neck and simply cried, finding a deep comfort and ease in her presence. She took out her wand and cast locking and silencing charms on the door. Remus smiled at this and just looked out the window as Sirius finally, finally let out his pain and anguished filled cry's. How James and Lily simply hugged Sirius closely letting him cry. How James explained what happened to Sirius and why he ran away. How his mother wanted to force him to join something he did not want. Of the abuse he suffered at his home. How he felt disgusted for himself for leaving his baby brother there. But said brother just sniffed and shooed him away, saying he would be fine. So, he packed his things when his mother left and ran, he called the Knight bus and just went to his house. How he looked so tired beaten and done with the world. Soaking wet and running a high fever once he finally got to James house.

Everyone's attention focused on her when she explained his reasons. With the sharp look the adults, and teenagers shot her. She took a deep breath and explained about the war that was happening over there. About how a moronic, deranged man, hell bent on world domination and immortality started a, well a killing spree. One really fucking stupid if she was honest, this blood purity sounded like a bunch of bullshit. And they snorted at the man's group name and his self-imposed title and name. Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, really flight from death, the fuck kinda shitty name is that.

After explaining Natsuki just kept explaining Lily's story, they cringed and some seethed on the inside at how fucking stupid Severus was during the end of the 6th year.

And from then the small group of friends just got closer and better. Except for Peter, she said in a slightly cryptic way. Everyone narrowing their eyes as she described how Peter just seemed to distance himself from them, and started to hang out with a slightly shadier group. (By slightly she meant a lot.)

Daniella gripped the arm rests of her chair, her intuition flaring and a chill running down her spine.

Natsuki's lips pulled into a thin line, her eyes burning in silent fury and disgust. She took a couple of calming breaths before continuing her tale. How they just smiled at the friends excelling, some frowning when she got to Peter and his shady twitchy ways.

Most had a stoic  kinda look on their faces, except Nana and Daniella, when Natsuki told them that Sirius bonded and actually started dating both James and Lily. Seeing as how she was the only one able to tolerate him and simply adored him. Strong Sky's attracted multiple lovers. The said adult women Sky's smiled when she told them that they got married. Though it was secret and only Remus, and Lily's parents knew, accepting this quit easily, because they knew she was happy.

Things went on, got harder because of the war and simply got stressful. Lily completed her Charms and Runes masteries. A few months after that, she found out she was pregnant. She worried for her child and herself for such troubling times for being pregnant. Though Sirius and James were excited and clingy after hearing this.

Laughed at how she would hex them for being too overbearing. They planned a slightly illegal adoption ceremony with the Goblins depending on who the father was. James screamed in Joy as he found out his was the one with the lucky solider who won the race. Sirius just grumbled at the unfairness of it all, but the twinkle in his eyes, and the twitching of his lips said otherwise, and Lily, well she simply huffed in fond exasperation and amusement.

So, they got the adoption ceremony underway, blending blood and magic while still pregnant with their darling son. So, he would have, both James and Sirius DNA, Magic's and blend of looks between the three parents once he is born.

After that, things just went by in a blur, she glossed over and just said a few snippets of the pregnancy faze. Natsuki quirked a brow at Daniella a completive look on her face as she stared at  Xanxus . She glossed over and again said a few snippets of how the three parents and Uncle watched and raised the Emerald eyed baby.

Some grinned in smug satisfaction as Peter wasn't invited over much or at all, after Harry almost broke his arm from accidental magic. Baby had good instincts.

Then they froze, a sickening dread, disgust and fury boiling inside the older people. Even  Kyouya scowled when she spoke of what happened all those years ago, about a stupid ass prophesy, how the greasy haired bastard heard only the end and his jealousy making him go to his master, of the traitorous rat being a spineless pile of shit and betraying his friends. Causing the death of wondrous people and orphaning an innocent child. Though feeling vindictive glee as Peter Pettigrew was declared an enemy of house Potter. Fury building more as they heard how they captured and imprisoned Sirius without a trial. How that sounded fishy as fuck, and just not right. All the adults, and teens knowing how madding it was to lose those close to you. But knowing Sirius would not just abandon his sweet son, even though every fiber of his being screamed he had to kill the traitor. It just did not add up or make sense. Daniella's intuition pressing at that, but held off for now. Of stupid ass fucking laws and other bullshit happening. Of meddling old goats and stupid shit, just plain old fuckery.

All the adults had a glass of something stronger to drink, Natsuki gently holding her baby brother,  Kyouya ever so discreetly and soothingly holding her hand. Ryohei and Kyoko also squished in the huge chair with her and  Tsuna .

Natsuki took in a deep breath, her body shuddering as she forced herself to relax. She was about to open her mouth to speak again when her spin went ramrod straight and her eyes glazing over.

Xanxus seeing his little sister change in attitude and posture sprung up from his seat. " **_ Little Moon! _ ** " He growled into the mic, all adults on her end rushed over to her checking her over. Daniella rolled herself closer to  Xanxus worry in her eyes and slight frustration for being so far.

But Natsuki did not move, even as her Mama shook her gently, because she was pulled into her mind scape. Bewilderment and slight shock etched on her face as she saw Mother Magic, Death, Chaos, (Still dressed like a ridiculous tutu wearing bunny) Fate and Destiny cursing up a storm, there powers, there raw undiluted powers fluctuating around them in a storm.

Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose, her intuition flaring wildly, a deep and foreboding feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach. She just knew…she was not going to like what they were going to say to her.


	7. Chapter 7

While that specific brand of chaos and concerned type of madness was happening in the Hibari estate and Vongola Villa. Another type of craziness was happening in the English Magical Enclaves.

Why you ask, well when Chaos figured out the major screw up he caused, he tried to fix things. Oh and he did little by little as not to catch anyone’s attention. Though he was still seething and stewing in his fury from the Old Goats goddamn meddling.

While he could not help the emerald eyed baby, yet…he did manage to help a major player of the game. He waited and slowly and carefully pushed, pulled and helped a young women. Strong, confident, justice filled and monocle wearing Amelia Bones.

Now Chaos really did not have to help her to gain ranks, respect and a healthy fear from her co-workers. Where he did help was where she worked, which was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He slowly donated funds to this hectic and slowly declining staff after the defeat of Lord Corpsesicil.

When Ms. Bones took charge of the DMLE things really kicked off. Recruitment and training changed and for the better honestly. More equipment and better facilities where bought for the department. There were a few rough patches, as the incompetent minister Fudge, tried to bumble and stop this, seeing no need for it. But one sharp and steely look for the fierce Head of the DMLE, and fierce tongue lashing he stopped and basically looked the other way. Thoroughly freighted of the women.

Now, now Amelia was pleased with how her department and Auroras were rising and becoming more competent. Though she did scowl lightly, when she followed her instincts and this nagging voice in the back of her head. (Cough Chaos cough) A deep disgust swirling in her stomach as she found rats and traitors and all around little pieces of shit infiltrating her work place. Oh she cracked down on them like a god of war would. Ripping into them and breaking them for information, what little some of them did have, even under the most powerful truth potion they had.

She did have to admit, even though it made her seethe, that Voldemort…she scoffed a bit at his name, did know who to tell and who to control so precisely so shit wouldn’t get ruined.

 

She sighed and rubbed her eyes gently with the pads of her fingers, the she carefully flicked her fingers and served herself a nice hot cup of tea. She gingerly picked it up, being careful not to burn her lips or inside of her mouth. Her eyes going down to her desk, eyeing a certain file, she held back a groan and growl.

You see, after settling with the traitors and scum in her work place, she started going over cases and files of the past few years. She felt stressed and tired after reading them. She sighed and stared intently at the damn file….this….this was going to be a royal pain in the ass.

But she also had a smug look on her face, she just knew, knew that the bullshit charges and accusations they dumped on her longtime friend Sirius Black was nothing. Just knew deep in her soul and magic that he did nothing wrong and was just used as a scape goat during those trying times. She knew, that all of it was just plain old fishy and wrong. And really, she snorted while placing her cup down and grabbing the fucking almost empty file and scrutinizing it. Why would a man so deeply in love with his husband and wife, with a son who actually loved him like no tomorrow would betray him to that cock sucking heathen.

Oh she knew about their little secret wedding, she scoffed and promised to give him a right bashing when he was free for hiding it. Well she cornered Sirius and James and promised utmost pain and humiliation if they did not explain the rings a half year after they went through the intense Aurora training. She also cornered Lily and Remus in Flouris and Blotts, throwing up privacy and muffling charms to give them a scalding tongue lashing as well for not telling her.  

She laughed at the sheepish and chastised faces, she sighed and threw the offending file on her desk. She got up from her chair and walked over to her bookshelf, slowly and carefully running her fingers over the spines of the books. Humming to herself she slowly pulled out a book on laws and protocols on imprisonment of old families and heirs of noble houses. A vicious smirk curling her lips, but a small sigh escaping as well, remembering the last conversation she had with the youngest Black brother.

As it turned out, bless his heart and loyal ways to his elder brother, and some guardian Angel that looked after him in his younger years. As it turned out, Sirius was the actual Heir to The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. She hummed and opened the book she flipped through so many times since that visit years ago, and stopping on a certain page. Now she would have done this sooner, but Misses Black and her all her demented insane glory would have caused problems if she brought this up.

But now, that Lady Black died about half a year ago, there would be no problem bringing this up again. But, she ran her fingers through her thick, black and silky hair. The only pain in the ass would be, well pains in the ass would be Albus to many names Dumdledor and Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledor for being a meddling old codger, and Lucius because he has been trying to get his grubby hands on the Black estates and monies.

But, she hummed to herself as she started to plan and gather the pathetic file on Sirius case. Her eyes darkening slightly at the thin folder and gripped it tightly. “Parks!!!” She barked out to her assistance and ever loyal secretary. Said secretary calmly walked in while pushing her silver rimmed glasses up her nose, her wavy brown hair slightly tousled from the irritating paper work she had to do. Making her run her slender and long pale fingers through her hair.

“Yes Madam Bones???” she asked in a polite and slightly tired voice, resisting the urge to whine.

Amelia smirk was predatory and just plain vindictive as she waved around the flimsy file and thick old book. “It’s time for plane Grimm to be set in motion.” Her voice was laced with amusement and vindictive glee for the all-out Chaos that was going to happen.

Jessica Parks just stared at her boss, her face emotionless and some confusion swimming in her eyes. After a couple of moments her brain finally processed her words. A small, vicious and predatory smile tugging at her lips. Sirius and James became close friends and family of hers when they joined the Auroras after graduation. Lily and Remus also becoming family to her after getting to know them better. And she raged when that horrible day happened all those years ago, cried and generally blew shit up when she found out that James and Lily died, and when they took Sirius and just threw him into jail without trial. How her sweet little nephew Harry just disappeared without a trace. But now, now it was time for pay back, time to for truths to be brought to light.

As she caught the gleam in her boss’s eye, her smile spread and became more vicious and she moved closer to her desk. Then ever so slowly they both started to cackle and plan everything out, smoothing out rough patches, and flaws. It was going to take time and careful movement and placement of certain people, but it was going to be worth it.

 

Back in Azkaban, in the high security section of the prison, in a certain small cell sat Sirius Orion Black. Back against the cold wall on top of his thin mattress. A huge grin splitting his face from his conversation with Fate, Destiny and Chaos. Though he was still angry from where his Pup, his darling and precious son ended up. His fury simmering, along with his Magic and Flames.

He sighed softly and rubbed his temples, batting away the migraine wanting to form. He went over the events of that day, how his heart broke and shattered at finding his husband so lifeless, so empty on the floor. But had such a defiant and menacing look on his face. A great fuck you to the fucker Voldemort. He embraced him for a final time, crying his heart and soul out, gently closing his eyes, and smoothing out the angry wrinkle between his brows. After a few moments his heart sank and a chill ran down his spine. “Lily!!! Harry!!!” He screamed out as soon as he heard the wails from his son, he levitated James with his wand and rushed upstairs, depositing him in there room tenderly before rushing to the nursery.

His heart seeming to stop as he took in the destroyed room, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell of sulfur in the air, and the tattered robes laying near his lifeless wife and wailing son. He quickly rushed over to Lily’s prone form and scooped her up, gently sweeping her vibrant red hair from her face. Smoothing out the angry look between her brows as well, she also had that angry, fierce, defiant and general fuck you look to her face. He also closed her eyes, just holding her as he felt horrible inside. But his head snapped up as soon as he heard the cries of his son calling him.

“Pa’foo, Pa’foo!!! Papa Pa’foo!!!” Harry’s small voice screamed out, it sounding hoarse and raw. Big fat tears rolling down his red and chubby face. “Mama, Mama ouchie!!!” he screamed out again his little hands gripping the sides of his crib, his knuckles white from the force.

Sirius heart and soul ached at hearing this, but he gaped when he finally got a good look at his Pup. His normally vibrant emerald eyes where now a beautiful, vibrate orange with a seemingly looking golden yellow. His eyes narrowed though when he caught the sparks of another orangey green sparking within a lightning bolt scar on his normally smooth and flawless forehead.

Sirius carefully laid Lily down and got up heading over to his Pup, his little Prongslet. He gingerly picked him up, gently bouncing him in his arms, rubbing soothing and calming circles on his back. Harry just gripped his Aurora robes and buried his little head in the crook of his neck. Sirius sighed internally and maneuvered him too get a better look at his face, squinting his eyes and scrutinizing the new and raw red scar. As he looked he took in a sharp breath as he noticed the foul magic the pretty orange and green flames where fighting. It was tinged in a sickly looking purple black magic.

He grabbed Harry’s baby blue blanket and wrapped him in it, that’s when he heard a noise, of someone stumbling out of the house, a loud crash and whine was heard, before he heard what was left of the destroyed door crash to the floor. He peered out of the window and saw red. His blood boiled and his grip on Harry tighten a bit more. His mind and instincts wanting to go after that traitorous rat Peter!! He held back a growl, and snapped out of his crazed instincts as Harry let out an uncomfortable whine.

Sirius looked at his Pup and cleared his head, that rat could wait, he had more important things to do. He carefully held Harry in his left arm, while he used his wand to levitate his darling wife. He carefully and gingerly laid her down next to James. He smoothed out there hair, clothes and lovingly clasped their hands together. He gave them a final kiss to the forehead before securing Harry in his arms, intent on going to Gringotts and have his Baby looked at.

But that’s when things got fuzzy, Sirius groaned in his cell rubbed his face with his hands frustrated with the lack of memory and fuzziness after he said his final goodbyes to his Wife and Husband. Everything was just a blur now, he growled in frustration. All he remembers is getting hit in the back, the feel of someone ripping his son from his arms, Hagrid and his tear stained face. Something about Dumbledor, which irked him to no end, meddling old cod. His bike taking off, and him sending stunner after stunner to Peter.

Sirius sighed and softly banged the back of his head to the wall. The chase was a blur as well, what was only clear was Peter screaming that he was the traitor and that he got James and Lily killed. A huge explosion, watching as the piece of cowardly shit cut his finger off and transformed and made a run for it down the sewers.

That’s when he snapped and just went into hysterics, the grief and pain finally being too damn much for him. He screamed while crying like a mad man that he got them killed. Then getting dragged away by his fellow Aurors…but something was not right about it, since they took too long to get there. The final thing he remembered, was seeing straight into Dumbledor’s eyes, pleading clear in his stormy blue eyes for help. But Dumbledor just had a sad smile on his face, but a hint of glee and satisfaction in his eyes.

He sighed and looked through the small window in his cell, barely catching a glimpse of a star outside. “But…” he said in a soft and calm voice. “But soon, everything was going to be alright. Soon I will be free and with my son. We will leave this god forsaken land and just live. But also train, because I know…I know this will not be the end of it. It will be hard and difficult but we will make it.” Sirius began to hum, and discreetly use his flames and magic to heal as much of his body and mind as he could.

 

Back in the cave, in the densely filled forest, sat one Remus Lupin, mind blown and eyes wide as he stared at the bronze key in his hand. His mind in overdrive from the talk and information dump he got from Death. And his body just felt extremely exhausted from the deep cleansing of potions and seals placed on him. His inner wolf growling in frustration and fury from what a stupid old man did. From being restrained and harming his own Cub for so many damn years not being able to help. It prowled in Remus mind also processing the information dump and plans Remus, Death and himself went over.

Suddenly Remus gripped the key tightly and stood up fast, knocking the chair he was in over. He whipped out his wand from his coat pocket and started flicking it around. The meager things he had packing away in his trunk. Also tiding and getting rid of any trace of him and his magic. As soon as his things where packed away, he shrunk the trunks and placed them in his pockets, her walked out and kept erasing his trail. It took time and mostly half the day, man was he glad that Death helped him with his wolf. He ran his fingers through his hair as he kept running fast until he reached an empty field that was miles and miles away from his previous hiding spot.

He stood there and took the bronze key from the right front breast pocket of his well and cared for faded and worn coat. He gripped it tightly, his eyes swimming with so many emotions in them. He closed them for a few minutes, calming his breathing and heart beat into a calm flow. As he opened them they burned with a new conviction and promise. One to protect his remaining pack, and new one to come. He licked his lips lightly, stood up straighter he spoke in a small and calm voice. “Sky’s Villa.”

He felt the telltale signs of a port key activating, but it felt different, it felt smoother and safer. But instead of a swirling suction and a hooking feeling behind his navel. It felt like a shifting feeling, a sort of fazing, but he still sighed, international port keys sucked.


	8. Chapter 8

As that was going on in England, back in Japan, in the Hibari estate, things where not calm. Nana, Ren and Jasumin franticly checking Natsuki over with their flames and magic. Tsuna, Kyoko and Ryohei staring intently at Natsuki. Kyoko and Tsuna holding back tears, sniffling and hugging each other tightly, while Ryohei soothingly rubbed their backs. Kyouya on the other hand growled and jumped up on the leather chair, holding his Sky tightly to himself. His protective Cloud instincts kicking in, they were raw and feral still, seeing as the bond was still new and sensitive. Xanxus was cursing up a storm along with his Rain, demanding updates of his Little Moon every 2 minutes. Lussuria sighed and started tittering around, biting his nails and re-growing them with his Sun flames. Frustrated with not being able to help the Little Sky his boss, fellow Guardian and the 8th Donna adored. Daniella fussed and fretted, her fingers tapping on the arm rests of her wheel chair as she stared at her new granddaughters glazed eyes, and blank expression on her face.

As everyone was fussing over Natsuki, said girl was sat in a chair in her mind scape, staring blankly at the clearly pissed off, disgusted and shaking old powerful beings. She slowly waved her right hand around them, forcing them to calm and cool down. “Now,” she spoke her tone of voice neutral. “What in the ever loving fuck has all of you so god damn murderous.”

Mother Magic’s power pulsed and the others backed down, seeing as this was more important at the moment as they helped her with finding information on that disgusting family.

“Those….Those heathens!” She spat out with so much malice, venom and undiluted power. Natsuki looked taken aback from Mother Magic’s words. It’s the first time she heard so much hate and venom in her normally gentle and soothing voice.

“Those fucking MONSTERS!!!” She screamed her magic swirling around her.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes, the links clicking in place finally. Her eyes turned dark, her orangey purple flames with a hint of red consuming her sky blue eyes once again. “What happened??” Her voice was icy and laced with her raw power and magic.

Mother Magic took deep calming breaths then started to pace. “He is so small and damaged.” She mumbled while running her elegant fingers through her long silvery white hair, which seemed to sparkly multi colors in the light. “I can only do so much, I cannot use my own power to fully heal him, and his body will not make it. That is how damaged he is. He only spent a few years with those pieces of shit. He has multiple fractures all over his tiny body, and bones that did not get treated properly when they broke them. He is severely malnourished, he has so many blocks and potions on him from that old goat fucker. And that little shit Voldemort did damage when he did the foul fucking piece of magic. And then…” And here Mother Magic seemed like she was going to throw up.

“Those fuckers he is living with, he is not safe at all Natsuki!!!” She screamed out as she snapped her fingers, a never ending folder appearing in front of her.

Natsuki swallowed loudly as she picked up the folder, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. She carefully opened the folder and began to read the detailed report. Her fury and sisterly instincts growing as she kept reading, she skimmed over everything, but then her face turned pale and a faint greenish color. There as plain as day, written in black and white, picture included is of one whale looking man with a bushy mustache. This disgusting fat piece of vermin was caught….caught recorded and fucking documented violating various little boys in a seedy hotel in the worst part of London.

Natsuki slammed the folder shut, its various pages flipping rapidly and closing with an audible click. She dropped it besides her and fell to her knees, heaving and coughing roughly. Throwing up harshly as tears streamed down her face, her body shook from disgust and fear. Terror coursing through her body from the information.

Death hurried over to her, vanishing the vomit from her clothes and floor. He rubbed calming circles on her back, having the same feeling she had, but fury being a bigger and more dominant one.

“Di-did he…?” Natsuki mumbled out in a low hushed voice, dreading the answer.

Mother Magic was right beside Natsuki as well, she gently lifted her head with her index and middle finger, a soft warm smile on her lips, but rage and loathing barely held back in her eyes. “No child, he hasn’t…yet.” Natsuki nodded and leaned into her touch, calming her down. She took in a shuddering breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. God she hated being a child, her emotions were so raw and powerful at her young age.

After a few moments of composing herself, she grabbed the seemingly empty file and then she stood up and shakily sat in her chair again, clearing her throat she spoke again. “I know, I am not going to like this, but what else have you found out???”

This time it was Chaos who spoke for the others, his voice was neutral and icy. “It would seem, the old shit has planned everything out well.” His eyes burned with such a ferocious anger, it was slightly suffocating from the held back pressure he was struggling not to let loose. “As we all know, and confirmed hours ago. He planned everything, well not the whole Voldemort thing, which was just convenient timing.” Chaos sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair, while licking his dry lips. “He planned everything so precisely and choose the perfect families that would help him and give him the money he needed for his stupid little roasted chicken order. Many saw a hero who defeated one of the worst Evil Wizards of his time that there was in decades.”

Chaos began to pace his power pulsing around him. “But the fame and power and out right sheeple that followed him, it got to his head in the worst ways. So when that fucking war started and the fucking prophecy came to be by that hag. He knew that, that greasy haired little shit Severus was there. It just set more plans in motion. He would defeat Voldemort once he attacked the Potters, knowing Peter would betray them. So he could have the glory once again, be hailed a hero, but still mourn the death of the noble and dedicated family that fought hard to defend their child and everyone. He had it all planned out, his greater good bullshit and all. But what he did not expect, was the baby surviving the Killing Curse. That messed up his plans greatly, he went through scenarios quickly, while hiding in the corner of the nursery, under James invisibility cloak that he manipulated the young man to get his hands on. He blocked out the noise of the hurting and wailing Harry, not even bothering to apprehend Peter knocked out under rubble of the house, and the Potter family Magic’s of branding him a traitor and enemy of the house.

He quickly left the ruined home and orphaned child and apparated back to Hogwarts, calling Hagrid, poor innocent Hagrid to his office and telling him of the bad news, really laying it on thick with his acting and concern, a fake tear rolling down his cheek.”

Chaos took a moment to breath and drink a bit of water he conjured up, letting Natsuki process the information. Once he saw her nod he continued. “Once Hagrid left, he popped back to the Godric’s Hollow and stood in the nursery again under the invisibility cloak and waited just in case. Plans forming in his head once he saw Snape barge in and possessively cling to and cry over the cooling corpse of Lily, completely ignoring the crying child. But he suddenly left, carefully laying her down again once he heard the sound of a motorcycle pull up to the house. He popped away and the sound of Sirius anguished filled scream is was brought Dumbledor out of his musings and plotting. That would not due, not due at all.”

Chaos sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. “When he saw Sirius barge into the room and cry over Lily, and so tenderly care for her and say his final goodbyes. He thought up and discarded plans quickly. When he saw the way he picked up Harry, carefully examining the scar on his face, thankfully he does not know about flames or anything like that, he started to panic. But when they both saw Peter run away from the house, he thought that this was perfect, he would go after the young man, and Harry would be for the taking. But that did not happen, instead of following his stirring Black Blood, he ignored the traitor and decided to care for the child. Saw how he carefully and gently moved the dead body of the late Lady Potter, and lovingly put her next to her husband. Clasped their hands together and kissed them on the forehead. That is when his panic and slight insanity took over when he looked ready to leave with the boy.”

Chaos sighed as he looked at the girl he came to adore along with Death. He did not like how her body seem stiff and ridged, her face blank and lips set into a thin line. Seeming to come to a horrible conclusion. He just hated proving her right, this time around. He took a deep calming breath and spoke once again.

“Dumbledor cast the Impurious Curse on Sirius, then yanked the child out of his arms, then ordered him to go after Peter and take him down. He was going to leave until he heard Hagrid’s heavy footsteps step into the home. He handed the child back to Sirius and ordered him to hand Harry to Hagrid, to struggle a bit but still hand him over and let Hagrid use his bike. And so he did, now Sirius is stubborn and powerful enough to fight off the curse, but considering the wand Dumbledor has…” He trailed off as the others got the picture, Death’s face set into a scowl and the Little Moons just nodding.

“And from there it is history, so to speak. He loaded young Harry with so many potions and blocks. Potions of loyalty to himself and other specific people, distrust again to specific people and a certain Hogwarts house, and a very slow acting lust and love potion to one Ginny Weasley. And others that he plans on giving him when he goes to Hogwarts. The blocks on his magical heritage, including Metamorph, Multiannimugs and so on. Blocks on his intelligence and other such things.” He scrubbed his face in deep irritation at the perverse acts of this glory seeking goat.

(You guys mind helping me smooth out this part, my brain kinda does not want to work on naming potions and blocks here. It would be greatly appreciated!!)

 

“I see.” Natsuki said in a painfully neutral voice. But you could just see the revolt, disgust and ever growing fury behind her normally calm and gentle eyes. She looked up at Death, then down at her hands, seeing her knuckles white from how hard she was gripping the file.

“I am going to need a very detailed report on this Chaos.” Her voice smooth, but colder than the arctic tundra. “I will need them for Nii-san and Nonna and everyone really. We will need to plan carefully and be sneaky, Mother Magic.” Natsuki looked up at the beautiful women, a vicious grin splitting her face. “I will need you to make a strong illusion to make it seem that Harry is still at that pathetic home, copy his magical signature, and all that shit, even duplicate them. So he would be none the wiser, we will utterly destroy that old goat.”

Mother Magic nodded, but slight confusion was swimming in her eyes. Natsuki smiled at her, “You see, the Dursley’s, will not last after Nonna gets her hands on this file. Especially that fat piece of shit Vernon.”

Mother Magic blinked a few times before a blood thirsty smile curled her lips. Looking really odd on her normally bubbly and smiling face.

“Indeed,” Natsuki hummed out happily as she began to swing her feet. “I want that old fucking fool to think he’s still ahead of everyone, still in power and so on.”

Death smiled at his Child and gently ruffled her hair and grinned down at her before speaking. “I spoke to Remus, Little Moon, and I confirmed what you dreaded as well.” He sighed as his Child stiffened once again, a frown marring her cute face.

“Yes Natsuki, the old fool did mess with Remus. He was also potioned and blocked up, but do not worry I cleansed him thoroughly.” He ruffled her soft, thick hair once again. “I also told him what happened, and who did it. He was shell shocked, then pissed, as was his inner wolf, but I calmed him down and planned. I gave him a port key that will take him to Italy. To the small wooden cabin close to Daniella’s Villa, I told him not to leave the place and just wait. That he would be picked up there by Harry’s Great Aunt in due time.”

Natsuki relaxed at this and huffed, knowing it was going to be a pain in the ass. And that everyone will be all over the place once they read the files. It was going to take everything she had so they would not go in a rage over this and storm the English Magical Enclaves guns a blazing and just blasting everyone in the fucking face. She sighed and nodded to herself before Chaos spoke once again.

“It would seem that plans are on their way to free Sirius, it may take a few weeks for that though. Considering that Madam Bones and Miss Parks want to time it just right to when Dumbledor leaves for his ICW meeting that will last about a month.” His smile was anything but innocent.

“As soon as your family and The Vongola’s leave for England, and take care of those pieces of fucking scummy shit. ---I’ll covers you guys. And Magic acting as a cover.” Chaos sent her a beaming smile, one less thing off his list. “I want you guys to rush off to Gringotts and get it confirmed with the King that Daniella is Harry’s _last soulfully magical relative alive_.” He stressed those last words out as much as he could. “Well besides Sirius but you know that will take time, and Daniella will not let them out of her sight once Sirius goes to Italy. They must fix their papers immediately, especially considering that Harry was born in Italy. So was Remus and Sirius for that matter, the documents being in the magically and mundane archives.” His tone was a little bewildered at this.

Natsuki just stared at him dumbly, her brain trying to process that, and it seemed to stop. Chaos seeing this snorted a bit and huffed lightly. “Well considering that Sirius mum was a total nut case, it’s not surprising that she did not mention this, and simply went to St. Mungos a week later after his birth, to officially register him as “British Born”. Remus has his papers and documents with him, securely tucked away in a secret pocket of his library trunk. And StupidDor burned Harry’s papers and any copies James and Lily had. Also getting rid of any trace of such acts, but what he did not think of, or bother to check at all or consider it, is that Sirius has a set of originals and copies in his private vault. Speaking of,” he paused when Natsuki raised her hand asking him to stop so she can process this information. He simply nodded and rocked back and forth on his feet.

 

About 10 minutes later after Natsuki motioned for him to continue he smiled. “As I was saying, as soon as you confirm Harry and Daniella’s relation, you must get the King to check the Potter Accounts. FuckerDor managed to change and bribe the new Potter account when they died. Though he cannot get into the main vaults, he has been draining Harry’s trust fund for the past 2 to 3 years…---Again I will be helping with that.” Chaos sent Mother Magic another beaming smile her way.

“Good, good. I also want you, all of you to take the heritage test with the Goblins.” He smiled impishly at her. Natsuki narrowed her eyes but just huffed at him, not really in the mood for his Chaos.

Death just rolled his eyes and patted Natsuki’s head. Fate and Destiny cleared their throats a bit before Destiny began to talk. “Now, the day you all go to Gringotts, after fixing the mess FuckerDor caused, you will meet up with a couple of people. It will be the elder Weasleys, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the Twins.”

Natsuki nodded at her, a few plans going through her head already. “They will instinctively know who you are, well except Percy, but I am sure you will know what to do.” Amusement colored her voice at this, a small grin splitting her face as Natsuki had a small and not so innocent grin tugging her lips. “You will meet the Lovegoods next in the mundane world, then Narcissa and Draco in the Alley. The others will be small encounters in the Alley and so on. But you will all come together when you go to Hogwarts. Well except Blaise, since he lives in Italy, you will see him more there before you go back to Japan.”

Natsuki nodded a little at this, that sounding just fine, nothing like letters to keep in touch. Destiny’s voice pulling her outta her thoughts again. “Hermione and Neville being something else, it will take a bit of moving around, but you will have custody of Little Neville two weeks before you leave to Italy. Harry’s major healing will be done in Gringotts branch of Italy. Along with Neville, seeing as his flames activated when Belle went bat shit crazy and you know. It has been slowly messing with him since then.”

Natsuki winced a little at this, knowing the damage, pain and discomfort when Flames, plus his strong magic being out of whack. “With Hermione, well,” she rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish look on it. “It turns out that her dad Dan was a well-known and strong hit man in the underworld. He has strong Sun flames, and his wife has strong latent lightning flames. He gave it up for his beautiful wife and adorable daughter.”

Natsuki gaped at Destiny at this new information, her brain froze. Destiny laughed, a beautiful bell like laugh. “Indeed, that also caught me by surprise. When you meet, in the mundane world, a few things will happen.” Her tone was cryptic and frustratingly vague. “When those certain things happen, they will move to Japan, and be your new neighbors.” She flashed Natsuki a bright smile.

Death just laughed at her slacken jaw and exasperated expression. He signaled everyone that it was enough for now. “Now my Child, it’s time for you to go, we will send the files when you ask, but you must explain what we discussed here with them first before we send them over.” When he saw Natsuki nod, he smiled and poked her forehead, gently sending her back to her frantic family.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsuki’s body relaxed as she was sent back to the living world, she instinctively leaned into the body holding her. Her brain taking a bit to react as she was still processing the conversation she had. Kyouya realized immediately that HIS new small animal finally came too. He just tighten his grip around his waist, and in a low, slightly ever so slightly clingy and possessive voice growled out, as much as a 5 year old could growl, “Koneko.” Into her right ear his nerves and instincts slowly settling down, but still on high alert.

Now that, that got her out of her stupor, Natsuki’s cheeks coloring a light pink, her body stiffing again as she came into the realization that Hibari Kyouya was holding her. Rather tightly she noticed. She took a few calming breaths, relaxing into his hold again when she noticed his hold tighten again when she stiffened. “I am okay Kyouya.” She said in a low but reassuring voice to the slightly taller boy holding her, relaxing more into his hold and leaning on him more.

Kyouya just nodded the tiniest bit but did not let go. Natsuki huffed internally amused but understanding the panic she must have caused her new Guardian, and friend. She looked around finally focusing on her surroundings an amused smile on her face. Natsuki held back a snort from watching her Nii-san, Squalo-Nii and his Mama cursing up a storm in various languages. But that got replaced by a small grimace as three small bodies crushed her and Kyouya in a dog pile.

She wanted to laugh as Kyouya let her go reluctantly, muttering something about “crowding small animals and Herbivore.” Natsuki huffed and somehow managed to adjust herself around as she hugged Tsuna, Kyoko and Ryohei. She looked up as the adults stopped and just stared on the pile on the big leather chair. She smiled at them and in a sweet calm voice said. “I am fine, I promise just new information.” Her face was set into a grim and displeased look.

All the adults, pre-teens and teenager eyes narrowed at this, Kyouya standing next to her narrowed his eyes the tiniest bit, not at all liking her tone of voice. She sent her Cloud a wary smile then slightly nodded down at the sleeping kids squishing her into the chair. Nana, Yuki and Jasumin nodded and took one of the kids and out of the room to lay them down for bed. Natsuki sighed in slight relief, she turned a little and just grabbed hold of Kyouya again. She tugged the sleeve of his Kimono gently, she really needed him next to her. Kyouya stared at her for a brief second but got on the chair again and gently held her from behind this time. Natsuki leaned on him, basking in his warm, comforting and slightly animalistic flames and magic. Kyouya just buried his face into her thick fluffy hair and snuggled into her the tiniest bit. Enjoying her warm, sweet and calming flames and magic.

Natsuki smiled then slowly started to hum a tune, she raised her right arm and brought her hand to his head, and slowly began to run her fingers through his soft black hair. She gently closed her eyes and waited for her Mama and Baa-chans to return. Kyouya tensed the tiniest bit, but began to relax as her delicate small fingers began to run through his hair. Kyouya relaxed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

Lussuria who was watching this, held back and squeal of delight at the cuteness happening in front of him and began to take screen shots of the scene. Xanxus eyes narrowed at this and Squalo huffed at his boss’s reaction. Brat was going to give them Heart attacks he just knew it.

When the mothers walked back into the office, they also held back squeals of delight, Jasumin quickly grabbed her camera and began to snap away. Kyouya’s eyes snapped open at this, and he glowered at his mother, he did not like this but did not move. He could just feel his Koneko needed him close by, he looked away a small frown marring his face. Natsuki on the other hand just huffed and brought her hand to her lap, but not moving away from Kyouya. She coughed a few times, and pointedly looked at her Aunty. Jasumin pouted but stopped, setting her camera down again.

Natsuki smiled and collected her thoughts, after a few minutes she began to speak again. She carefully started to explain how Remus and Sirius got manipulated into the positions they were in right now. She paused for a little while as every began to seethe. They just knew something was wrong when Sirius left to go after that traitor without making sure Harry was safe and sound. They also felt disgusted that the old goat fucker would mess and control someone to such an extent just because he was glory hungry and basically a jealous little shit.

As the calmed down, Natsuki explained what Death did to help Remus and his inner wolf. They nodded in slight satification, not fully since he most probably need to get physically checked as well. They did not doubt the old being, but it was better safe than sorry. She also told her Nonna about how Remus must be at that wooden cabin not far from her home. Daniella nodded about to send people to fech him, but Natsuki just held up her hand and told her to wait. To let him sleep and eat something properly first, to get him in the morning. Daniella nodded in understanding, feeling glad she had that small wooden cabin warded all that.

She explained Neville’s situation and had to pause again, as the mothers all tense and let out a small amount of killing intent at out the poor boy was being treated. And how they did not even bother to send him to a healer to get him checked properly. The most effected was Lussuria, knowing exactly what would happen if the poor boy was not treated soon.

“Now...” Natsuki’s voice cut through the arguing and general raging. Her voice was void of emotions except her fury and disgust. “It would seem we need to move things along much, much, much sooner than I original thought.” She spat out and snapped her finger. Death sighed but nodded being there with his child. Two seemingly empty folders appeared in front of the adults.

“Never ending folders…” Daniella mumbled out in slight shock, her intuition flaring at them as she grabbed them.

Natsuki simply turned around and laid her head on Kyouya’s shoulder and in a low and slightly shaky voice she explained to the grumpy cloud in simple terms what was in it. She gripped the front of his Kimono as Kyouya’s small hands gripped her waist tightly. Her body freezing from the killing intent and pressure rolling off of everyone in the room including Kyouya who was barely managing to keep control of himself.

“We must not go on a rampage.” Her small shaky voice seemed to echo out in the deadly silent room. “By all means you have every right utterly destroy them Nonna, but, but we must do this in a smart way. I do not want to give them the simple pleasure of being killed. No I want to destroy them slowly. These pieces of fucking vermin pride themselves in being perfectly fucking normal. Above others and better as well, they think they live the high life and seem to do nothing wrong. That everyone else envies them for having it better, they are stuck up fucking shit. I want to destroy their reputation little by little, build them up them crash them the fuck down so hard and brutally they there ancestors could feel it.” Natsuki was breathing hard as she clung to Kyouya, her body shaking in fury.

Xanxus had such a pleased fucking smug ass smile splitting his face as he listened to his Little Moon talk. He was proud of what she said, plans already going through his head. Squalo also nodded in smug satisfaction at her way of wanting to deal with that fucking scum. Lussuria cooed at her through the screen, Daniella cooling down long enough and carefully thinking over her Granddaughters words. She nodded in agreement, Death would be too damn god for them.

Back with Natsuki, Fon hid a very amused and sadistic smirk behind his sleeve. “Like mother like daughter.” He thought fondly to himself, he looked over at his lovely flower, a knowing look passing through them. Yuki and Ren stared at their niece and grinned a little, but also plans going through their minds, they just knew that Harry was going to take years of therapy, and they would be there every step of the way in helping him. Nana just stared at her sweet Little Moon and nodded in approval, killing those pieces of trash was too damn good for them.

Kyouya simply grunted in approval as well and held onto his Koneko. Those things were going to get Bitten to Death. Daniella was already ordering her Sun Guardian to get the jet ready for takeoff for 8 o’clock sharp in the morning. She also Dahlia to get something ready for everyone in Japan, and to get the proper paper work to take custody of Harry. Dahlia nodded and got to work, Nana Gave Daniella a small smile for that, which the old Donna returned happily. She also ordered her Lightning Guardian to get an overnight bag ready for all of them as well, they would buy clothes over in London when they got there.

Natsuki gently rubbed her temples trying to fight off a headache. This was shit and she knew it, and she hated it so fucking much… “We will need to leave as soon as possible.” She mumbled out to the once again silent room. “We need to fix things, and get things in proper fucking order. That old goat licker fucked shit up and we will do nothing with him for now.” She held up her hand when they wanted to argue again. “It’s best for now, we will deal with him later. He still has a lot of power and pull, remember he is herding the sheeple.” Everyone grumbled but nodded in agreement at her words.

“It’s going to take a long time to take down the Filth that has Harry right now. We still need Fuckerdor to believe that everything is going according to his plan.” She sighed and carefully took the water bottle Kyouya handed her. She gave him a small smile and took a small sip, simply enjoying the heavenly liquid. “It seems Mother Magic is going to do some things to make it seem that Harry is still there with them.” She said again after refreshing her throat with the water.

They all nodded in unsatisfied agreement but did so anyway. Ren coughed a bit and got everyone’s attention. “Yuki and I will be staying here, we do have important jobs to keep running. We will be helping Harry as soon as he gets here. As we are Pediatricians and my Yuki is more for helping children with this sort of trauma.” Said lady smiled and nodded in confirmation. Everyone nodded in agreement at this, the poor boy was going to need it.

“Right.” Xanxus began in an angry but slightly content voice. “We will see each other in about two days. Make sure to pack the essentials do you understand. Something light and simple, we will buy new shit when we get there.” He glared at everyone fiercely to get his point across.

Natsuki cleared her throat at this, getting everyone’s attention once more. “Bring your most fancy and classy clothes you have. That’s how we will hook them, because they are greedy pieces of shit. They will most likely try to sell us Harry.” Daniella’s flames finally flared at this, knowing that this was going to be too damn true once they got there. The paperwork they had to sign would have to be iron clad, so they cannot demand more or try to do anything stupid later on. But considering what she heard, it could be a possibility, a very fucking stupid one if she was honest. Honestly these moronic people would mess with the Biggest and most feared Mafia family for their greed once they got over the scar. 

Natuki finally yawned and snuggled into Kyouya, said boy just instinctively held her closer, he wiggled a bit to get in a more comfortable position. Her eyes dropped a little as she laid her head on his shoulder once more. Nana smiled and walked over to her darling little moon and spoke in a soft voice. “Don’t worry Little Moon,” she hummed gently, “let us take care of them rest.” She laid a small kiss to her head and looked at Kyouya, and gentle smile on her face.

Kyouya just nodded his head a little, he carefully got off the chair before taking his Koneko into his arms. He gave everyone a small nod before carrying off to his room for the much needed sleep they needed. Nana smiled at this before closing the door to the office, the atmosphere in the room becoming heavy and tense. “Right,” Nana began slowly. “Let’s smooth things out before we leave.” Everyone nodded grimly and got down to business. This was going to be a long night, they just knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsuki did not even wake or stir when Nana quietly and carefully walked into Kyouya’s room, sending said boy a small smile as he woke up and threw her a glare. Nana smile turned amused as he grumbled lowly to himself and slipped out of bed and toddled off to his bathroom to get ready. She gently shook the still deeply asleep Natsuki, huffing to herself as she didn’t wake. Her poor Little Moon must have been more tired than she originally thought. She carefully picked her up and walked outta the room, closing the door behind her. She hummed lightly while walking back to her room, to get herself and her darling children ready, already having gotten her overnight bag ready. Extremely happy that her Mist, and one of her best friends Jasumin lent her and her children some clothes.

Everyone in the Hibari estate was up and getting ready, they just knew the next few days was going to be hell.

Hours later and halfway to England Natsuki finally began to wake, she yawned loudly and carefully rubbed her eyes. Then she looked around blearily her vision coming into focus, she tensed at the unfamiliar surroundings but calmed when she felt Tsuna’s and Kyouya’s flames and magic gently rubbed against her own. She smiled brightly when Tsuna walked up to her in the private bedroom. He carefully handed her a juice box and muffin. Natsuki gratefully took them, she stabbed the straw in the juice box and took a long and slow sip, savoring the taste. She wondered where the heck they were.

“Koneko.” Kyouya said in a slightly irritated voice as he walked over to his Sky. Natsuki stared at him and smiled with a slight nod, Kyouya calmed down and spoke again. “We are on our way to pick up the small animal Koneko.”

Well that answered her question, she nodded again then began to nibble on the blueberry muffin. When she finished her drink and muffin, she threw the wrapper and empty juice box in the garbage can. Natsuki gently took Tsuna’s hand in her own and nodded to Kyouya, said boy grunted in response and started walking to the door. He dutifully led the small animals to the other part of the plane, not really pleased with the crowding but barely dealt with it.

Natsuki smiled warml

Natsuki smiled warmly at the adults, her Aunty Jaz was nitting what seemed like gloves and scarfs, and I think hats as well. Her Mama and Uncle Fon were quietly sipping what seemed like Green Tear and playing chess. Natsuki walked over to her Mama and patted her thigh, Nana looked down at the small pat and smiled at her Little Moon and Tsu-kun. “Morning sleepy head.” She gently patted her head then Tsuna’s. “You were asleep for a long time, it seems what I am guessing was a huge information dump took a bigger toll than we thought. We are almost at England love, about 20 more minutes to go.” She picked up her sweet and darling children, placing them on her lap and handing them apple slices, then moved a piece in her game with her Storm.

Natsuki smiled and nibbled on the apple slice relaxing in her Mama’s lap and leaning on Tsuna. “So,” she began when she finished her apple slice and smiled at her Aunty when she handed her a delicious looking Turkey sandwich and another juice box. “Where are we going to stay while we sort out this mess???”

Nana looked a little surprised at this her mind drawing a blank, she did not think of that. It was Fon answered with an amused voice. “I worked it out with Daniella before we finished the call, and everyone else was getting ready. We agreed to staying at a Mansion she was going to rent out. A Vongola owned Hotel wouldn’t do, to many people and no real peace. And considering how our new charge…” here Fon held back a growl and a disgusted sneer that wanted to mar his face. “Is going to be, it would be better. Much easier for the Donna’s and Xanxu’s Sun to properly look after him and heal him as much as possible. Daniella called ahead when they found something suitable and had the second largest room decked out with critical medical equipment, Magical and Flames related as well. She also used her contacts to find a professional and trusted person who swore an oath to no reveal anything. Xanxus texted me this a few hours ago, I helped with that as well and got the best Japanese MediWizard and Witch, Dr. Shimada and his wife Yuhiko, luckily they were on vacation in England and is setting up everything as well. The 8th got, Shamal by the way.

Natsuki, Nana and Jasumin nodded in approval at this, they were going to need all the help they would need from the reports they read. Natsuki slowly began to eat her sandwich and smiled when Tsuna nodded off, and Kyouya plopped down in one of the comfortable looking chairs and started polishing his Tonfa’s. Natsuki snorted internally, Kyouya was odd sometimes, in an adorably bloodthirsty kind of way. She hummed and watched her Mama and Uncle game of chess, eating her sandwich and drinking her juice in a relaxed manner, the 20 minutees flying by quickly. She got into her seat while her Mama held onto a sleeping Tsuna as they landed. It took a bit to gather there things but they were off the plane and through the gate in no time. She stretched and yawned a bit, then froze in mid step, her face blank for a few seconds before breaking off into a run.

Why you ask, well right in front of her, in all his irritated, feather wearing grumpy faced glory was her Nii-san. She had a stupidly pleased smile on her face at seeing him pick her and her family up. She screamed out in pure childish Glee. “XANXUS-NII!!!!” She ran up to him and with the strength her little legs could, she jumped at him. Xanxus just huffed out loudly and caught his Little Moon, extremely pleased at finally seeing her in the flesh. Though the both froze ever so slightly as there flames wanted to burst out and simply connect to each other. Xanxus grunted holding back his flames best he could, and just stared at the adult staring at him, then at the small children. Though he wanted to laugh at how the baby cloud tensed and seemed to glare murder at him. How the Baby Cloud barely held back at wanting to hurt him for how his Sky ran to him. He sent said baby cloud a toothy grin, which made the Kyouya glare intensify.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at this and just lightly smacked her elder brother figure lightly on the head. “Stop it Nii-san.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before wiggling out of his grip and skipped over to Kyouya and grabbed his right hand gently squeezing it. “Its my Nii-san, relax okay.” She also gave Kyouya a small kiss to the cheek and giggled when he stiffened and skipped back to her Nii-san when she finally noticed his Guardian.

Xanxus snorted when he saw the Baby Clouds cheeks take the lightly shade of pink, and glowered at the floor in front of him. Natsuki walked up to Squalo-Nii and just stared for a few second before hugging his leg quickly. “Hi Squalo-Nii.” The she looked over at Lussuria and gave him a beaming smile. Which said man returned in full force before picking her up and cooing over her. Natsuki giggled and snuggled into the warm, but slightly bloodthirsty Sun. Lussuria squealed in delight and slowly spun around gently hugging the adorable Baby Sky in his arms. “You are the cutest thing ever!!!” Natsuki giggled more and held back a snort and Xanxus semi yelled.

“Let’s get a move on Trash!!!” He snapped out and spun on his heels heading for the exit and waiting Limo. “ _Nonna is getting Antsy with the waiting, and wants to get her nephew outta that fucking shitty house as soon as possible_.” Xanxus said in Italian, irritation and urgency in his voice. Everyone nodded and simply followed the young man, no one talked as the got in the really nice limo. They drive to the mansion was a bit tense and silent. Natsuki got outta Lussuria’s lap and went over to her brother and Cloud. She snuggled up to them, slowly running her fingers through his fluffy brown locks. Kyouya just moved around a bit and got comfortable. This was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

As soon as they got to the mansion, they quickly got out and into the mansion. They greeted Daniella and her guardians quickly, Nana rushed off to a pretty large room and into the bathroom to get ready. Since she was the one who was going to go with Daniella, Xanxus and there guardians. Fon and Jasumin agreed to watch over the kids.

Fon and Jasumin followed the Donna, Xanxus and there Guardians up the medical room to discuss some things. Natsuki sighed a bit and carefully maneuvered Tsuna around and started walking around the place. Kyouya silently following Natsuki as she looked around while carefully holding them sleeping fluffy animal. Natsuki smiled and just explored the dining room, kitchen and living room, where she laid Tsuna down on the couch. She turned and face her shadow and smiled a bit, Kyouya walked over to her and gently patted her on the head. “Relax, everything will be fine.” He murmured out and pulled his Koneko into a hug.

Natsuki sighed deeply and relaxed into his hug, she just felt weary and stressed. She also messed with Harry’s world, she did not think things would get that bad if she was honest. “Don’t worry Harry.” She thought to herself. “Everything is going to be fine soon, I promise.” Natsuki clutched the front of Kyouya’s kimono and started to shake in frustration and stress. Being in such a small fucking body sucked ass, she could not do much and had to stand back and wait. Kyouya sighed to himself and just patted her back lightly, moving them over to and overstuffed chair, he let her go and got on the chair, pulling her up. Natsuki followed him on automatic, Kyouya pulled her close again and just hugged her.

About 40 minutes later, everyone walked into the living room. “Tsuki-chan.” Nana called out to her daughter in a soft and loving voice. Natsuki looked up at her Mama and simply smiled, a warm and happy smile. Her Mama looked so beautiful. She was dressed in an old but fancy looking Kimono, it was made out of the finest silk. It was a very beautiful light pink, with an intricate cherry blossom tree woven in, the shash hugging her waist just right. Her hair was done up in a simple but elegant bun, a pair of, she squinted a bit and grinned lightly, a pair of senbon disguised as pins in her hair. With small and classy bells hanging of them. She had light make up on, and a pinkish lipstick on that complimented her well.

Her Nonna had on a fancy and expensive looking pants suit, it was a deep wine red, she had on fancy look 3 inch heels, her hair was also done up in a bun, and had very light make up on as well. Her Guardian in there typical suits, but more fancy, there haired done neatly and wearing expensive looking watches.

Xanxus was wearing an all-black suit with matching shoes. A silver Rolex on his right wrist, jacket hanging on his shoulder like always, black dress shirt loosely tucked in, and tie loosely hanging on his neck. His hair combed perfectly and feathers and coon tail done neatly again. Squalo also hand on a fancy suit, but had a blue shirt on, and his sword hanging on his right hip. Lussuria suit it was a nice grey color, with a pale yellow shirt. His green hair swept to the side, he gently pushed his red glasses up, then adjusted his feathered boa which was in a nice white with hints of orangey red, with yellow and blue.

Natsuki whistled lightly at them, which they all seemed to preen at, and felt smug. They knew damn well they looked fucking amazing. Nana smiled at her Little Moon and smiled. “We will be back as soon as possible sweety. Please watch over your brother Natsuki and make sure you follow what your Baa-chan and Jii-chan say.” Natsuki nodded and smiled at her Mama and gave her a small kiss on the cheek when she walked over to her. Nana smiled and kissed the top of her Tsuki-chan’s head, she sent Kyouya a small smiled before giving Tsuna a small kiss as well.

Nana stood on and smoothed out her Kimono, she looked a little surprised when Xanxus offered his arm to her but took it. “Let’s go shall we, we have family to save, and people to fucking scare the living shit outta.” Her smile was sweet but vicious. Xanxus grin would have made people give him a wide berth. Daniella grinned and took her Rain’s offered arm, bidding everyone a quick farewell as she followed her grandson and Nana out the door, there Guardian’s quickly following them. It was time to mess people’s plans for her great-nephew up. Her smile was predatory and vindictive, and it was time to show those pieces of shit what happens when you mess with a Vongola and there family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, its me Arekkusu, just wanted to say that this chapter felt a bit odd for me to write. It was a tad merrr, but needed to be done, so I hope you enjoy it!!!   
> And again KHR and HP are not mine, but I will be messing with them to my hearts content~

The ride over to the Dursley's was tense, Nana gripping a bottle of water until her knuckles where white from the force. She was anxious and worried for the little boy, her mothering instincts humming in alert irritation and bubbling rage. Xanxus was slowly sipping a glass of wine, trying to keep is anger and disgust under control. If those pieces of fucking scummy trash did anything to his new little brother, and his intuition sang at this, Fuck controlling himself, he would murder those pieces of shit. He grumbled under his breath and stuck his empty glass out to his shitty rain. Squalo huffed in slight annoyance but amusement and filled the glass again. Though he also felt tense and irritated, what those pieces of shit did, it made his blood boil.

Lussuria gently pushed up his red rimmed sunglasses up his nose, and continued to read his book on children medical care. He seemed calm on the outside, but to a well-trained eye, you could see the tensed up muscles, and slight set of his jaw. How his brows scrunched together in deep irritation and fury. Lussuria was seething and raging on the inside as he went over the detailed report on the small green eyed boy in his head. Being in his line of work he saw some truly fucked up shit, but his mothering side was in a righteous fury. His doctor side twisted in anguish and barely controlled, undiluted fucking wrath. He took deep calming breaths and he stared blankly at his book. "Fucking Trash." He growled out in a very low whisper.

Now Daniella Vongola, she has lived through many things, seen a lot of fucking shit in her long life. But what she read yesterday, the photos and very detailed reports of the young, young life of her Bambino's grandson. Her…HER blood, her family, being harmed and treated little more than fucking scum rotting at the bottom of the barrel. How these pieces of filth managed to procreate will still be a wonder to her. And from what she read, and the photos she saw of those things child, the kid was a few short grease filled meals from a heart attack. He looked like a little pig with an ugly blonde wig and human cloths on. And his bratty fucking behavior grated on her nerves…Her flames and magic roiled and coursed through her body and blood, deep in her soul. How she wanted to torture those fucking scum that have cause so much harm on her Little Green Doe Eyed Bambino. But, but she would hold back, sweet death, even though it would be oh so slow and agonizing would be too good for them.

Blue Bell, Dahlia and Carnation sighed internally and ever so gently sent soothing and comforting reassurance to their very tense and pissed the fuck off Sky. Those animals in skin clothing will fucking pay, and pay dearly for the damage, harm and trauma they caused their Sky's family. To the last thing her brother left behind.

As they were pulling into the small town of Little Whinging, Surrey. Mother Magic was at work already, twisting and bending the pitiful wards DumbleFuck left behind. Sent DumbleFucks spy, now she had nothing against the old Lady Miss Figg, she did try to help, sent in reports and basically begged for her Childes safty, but was always ignored, it was too much for her old age. She sent the old, caring but very tired old lady off on a trip to Hawaii to a small family reunion. She made sure to modify the wards and monitoring fields as well. It was easy as pie, considering her status and all. Now the blood wards, she spat out angrily in her mind, took longer than expected, but she managed to change them and set in her illusions. What that old goat licker was going to suffer when he died, fucking blood wards with only one magical fueling them…she grumbled out, there was a damn good reason this shit was stopped and lost to the world and banned. She kept grumbling but stopped as her head snapped to the deeply shrouded house in vile and disgusting malice. Her mothering instincts screeching at her, and she followed them, and what she saw, made her blood run cold and face go sickly pale. It seems that her protections was overrun and broken by that Whale of a man's anger.

She watched in object horror as Vernon beat Harry, a mad and deranged gleam in his eye. She was about to step in and stop it her magic crackling fiercely as his back wounds opened again and spilled his precious blood. But she stopped, as loud and sharp knocking got her outta her rage, and Vernon to stop.

Vernon's face purpled dangerously as his stress relief was interrupted. Fucking new guy taking his damn important contract, showing him, the all mighty Vernon Dursley up. Little fucking snot and his uppity bitch, he roughly grabbed the fucking freak of a boy, wretched open the cupboard door and threw him in with force. A satisfied smirk on his face from the sickening wet crack he heard, when the freaks back hit the wall. He quickly closed the door, locking all the bolts and haphazardly cleaned the floor with the mop. He dropped it in the bucket, but what he did not notice, was a very small trail of blood in front of the door when he called for his lovely, normal wife to open the door when he rushed up the stairs to freshen up.

Petunia Dursley watched with a small smile as her darling Vernon showed that little freak his place. She sniffed lightly as she went to get the door, a shrill, "Coming!" escaping her lips. She smoothed her unshapely floral sun dress and fixed her hair. She really had no time for this, she had to get her darling something strong to drink, while she finished his favorite dinner. She was still pissed that, that pretty boy got the contract her sweet heart deserved and then his uppity, clearly worked on wife just rubbed it in everyone's faces. She sniffed again before smoothing her expression into what she thought was a gentle smile. "Who is it? What do you need?" She called out again in her shrill harpy voice as she opened the door, to only stared slacken jawed and eyes wide. Because standing in front of her was one of the most well-dressed looking bunch of foreigners she has ever seen. Though her eyes did narrow ever so slightly at the clearly gay young man behind a sharply dressed in black younger man with eerie wine red eyes, and the older women with the awful flower tattoo on her face. But when her eyes caught glimpse of the Limo, then she looked the group in front of her better, a slight greed and envy swirling in her blueish brown eyes when she looked over the beautiful Asian women standing a little behind the well-dressed but freakish boy with red eyes.

While they were making their way through the god awful, normal looking, cookie cutter neighborhood. Nana, Daniella, Lussuria and Xanxus instincts, intuition and magic flared wildly. A horrid feeling filling the pit of their stomach, the driver sensing the slight killing intent, speed up a bit and stopped in front of Number 4. He quickly got out and opened the door, as everyone got out, ignoring the nosy busy bodies of the neighborhood with ease. They quickly walked up the pristine and normal home. Xanxus quickly and sharply knocking on the door, his hands twitching to reach for his concealed weapons from the horrid and shrill voice that was heard beyond the door. He stepped back when the door opened and a horse like women came into view. Xanxus irritation flaring more as she scrutinized his Nonna and Sun, more so, if the jealous and envious look he was sending Nana. He really wanted to put a bullet through this ugly woman's brows.

Blue Bell, Carnation and Dahlia tensed as the horse women slightly malice towards there Sky, disgust filling them when they saw the Greed and Envy filling them once she looked them over again, especially Nana. Nana merely sent the shrewd woman a tight smile, her body tense but it relaxing a tiny bit when Xanxus stepped closer to her. Daniella huffed in irritation and stepped in front of everyone. She cleared her throat, she held back a snort when horse face eyes focused on her, and the slight disgust in her eyes because of her Tattoo.

"Mrs. Dursley?" her voice was curt and slightly frosty. Petunia's eyes narrowed at the older women, she did not like the tone she spoke to her with. She sniffed lightly and replied in an arrogant and shrill voice. "Yes, what do you want?"

Daniella's eyes narrowed at the horsed faced bitch, she straightened up, her whole demeanor changing. From slightly tense and relaxed to pissed and powerful. Her face smoothed into a blank mask her voice becoming cold. "My name is Daniella Vongola, I am here on business to discuss some matters with your husband Vernon."

Petunia eyes widen and she gulped loudly after a few moments, her mind working into over drive as she recognized the name Vongola. They were rich and powerful, they owned many businesses around the world, all top quality. And they came here personally too talked to her Vernon, she smiled brightly and fussed a bit fixing her dress. "Oh yes, yes excuse my manners, please, please do come in." she opened her door extremely glad she had that freakish boy clean the house proper. Everything was in place and perfect, she simply knew that they must have heard of her darling's good work, and wanted to hire him. Oh she could not wait to brag about this later. A small greedy smile spread on her lips as the last of these powerful people walked into her home. She just knew that there time would come.

Oh, how right and wrong Petunia was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me Arekkusu, just wanna say sorry for taking so long for uploading this. You see I sometimes draw, and well I got consumed with working on these two, um I guess Rope Bondage theme drawings for my Friend. Ansiadjas and I had a blast doing it, but I got distracted and neglected the story for a while. I am so sorry, please forgive my forgetful self!

As soon as Xanxus stepped into the god awful house, his intuition went into over drive. He stopped mid-step, his skin felt like it was on fire, and his eyes zoomed everywhere to try and locate the problem, and his nose picking up the scent of freshly spilt blood. And all this happened in a few seconds, because he regained his calm and walked into the living room, Squalo and Nana being the only ones to catch his minute change. Considering Daniella's guardians are trying to stop her and Lussuria from murdering the horse faced bitch.

Xanxus growled mentally, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to locate whatever the fuck is making him twitchy. He gave a small and subtle signs to keep their guard up, and eyes wide open. That's when the house shook a bit, as someone obviously heavy as fuck came thundering down the steps, they creaked and moaned under the person's weight. "Pet!" a gruff and slightly wheezy voice called out. "Who was at the door at this bloody hour!" the man called as he walked into the kitchen, not really noticing the occupants of the living room.

Petunia scurried into the kitchen after dismissing herself, her smile a bit strained from her darling's voice. "Vernon, love!" came her shrill reply, as she handed Vernon his glass of whisky and a hand towel to wipe his face. She quickly explained who it was that was waiting in the living room. Vernon grinned, finally something fucking going his way, and if he played his cards right, he thought to himself, he could finally get out of this dingy neighborhood, and probably weasel out some more cash from these people. He mused and laughed to himself, thinking of the things he would do later if everything went his way.

Petunia smiled to herself, also thinking the same, as she got drinks ready for her guests. She daintily placed them on her good serving tray and carefully carried it out to the living room, with Vernon right on her heels, the floor creaking with each of his heavy steps. Everyone zoomed in on the people coming into the living room again. Everyone sneered mentally at the couple.

Vernon huffed mentally, eyeing up the people sitting in his living room. "Bloody foreigners, but if I word it right." He thought as he looked the Vongola group over again, greed swimming in his eyes as he eyed the fancy watches, suits and shoes. "If I word it right, and work my magic perfectly. I'll be able to afford all that too, and." He thought to himself and leered at Nana a little, and thought about all his other side activities he would be able to indulge in more.

Squalo straighten at the tube of lards leer and stepped in front of Nana, whose facial expression and posture became stiff and frosty. Squalo sneered at the man, then smirked, it being all teeth and blood thirsty. Vernon paled a little at this and stepped back a little as he caught sight of the sword on his hip. He cleared his thaort opening and closing his mouth a bit, right when he was about to say a few words, he was cut off when the young man wearing all black spoke. "Where is your bathroom trash, I need to use it."

Xanxus voice was a little rough, but still soft in that weird kid tone. He needed to search the house, his instincts screamed as the smell of blood would not leave him the fuck alone. If the hurt the baby trash, he grinned, and it was sharp and slightly deranged. Petunia held back an indignant cry, and simply said, "Up the stairs first door on the left."

Xanxus snorted and spun on his heels, his jacket fluttering a bit behind him. He walked into the hallway and quickly and quietly went to the left, his wrath flames and magic rolling and itching to burn and destroy this fucking house down. He stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs, and his left eye twitched from seeing all the fucking locks and bolts on it. A scowl forming on his already irritated face once he spotted the small trail of blood in front of the door and the metallic smell intensified. Xanxus wanted to rip the fucking door off its hinges, but stopped himself, taking a deep breath, and releasing it slowly.

He brought his index and middle finger of his right hand already coated in wrath flames up to the door, but he stopped. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. There was a light and slightly wet thump, thump, thump of a small hand hitting the door, and the wheezy, small and pained filled voice. "He-help, please help…" Xanxus scowl deepened and quickly ran his fingers down the lock, them being eaten at fast, he quickly but carefully opened the dingy and froze in place. His hands automatically stretched out and caught the small bloody figure falling forward. He just stared down at the messy haired boy, his eyes focusing on the blood soaked back, his mind blanking out for a few moments.

He was brought back from his stupor, when a tiny hand clutched the front of his shirt and let out a pained filled wheezy plead. "Pl-please help me mi-mister…" then the small boy, Harry, Harry he reminded himself. Harry went limp in his hold, passing out from the pain. That is when Xanxus saw red, he held Harry close to his chest and let out a massive roar like scream, his Killing intent and raw power fucking flooding the house. " **LUSSURIA**!" Xanxus roared out in deep anger and urgency as his wrath flames seemed to slowly burn and eat away at the wall behind him. He held back as much as he could so not to disturb the fragile child he was holding.

Everyone went on alert as soon as they felt Xanxus let loose his power, though Vernon fell flat on his lumpy ass, and Petunia on her boney knees. Lussuria shot out of the room, with Squalo on his heels. There was a beat of silence, until more waves of power burst into the house along with yellow and blue flames, and a very loud, angry, scratch that, furious " **VOOOOIIIII!** " and an urgent and firm " **DALIAH!** "

The next thing they saw, was amazing, in a destructive sort of way. You could just hear the clean cut of Squalo's sword dicing up the wall between the hallway and living room. Everyone watching in fascination, or horror in case of the Dursley's as soon as the wall came crumbling down so effortlessly. You could see Squalo's semi long hair flowing in some sort of eerie wind, his eyes glowing in the small dust still flowing. But what really caught everyone's attention where the orangey red eyes glowing next to Squalo.

Dahlia got over his fascination and quickly ran over to where the younger Sun screamed his name. And what he saw, made his years of being a mafia healer put to the test. What he saw made his blood boil, and his protective instincts rage. He saw his fellow Sun's jaw set, eyebrows scrunched up, and a small sheen of sweat forming on his temples. A simmering wrath building in his gut and a deep concentration set on his face, as his muscled tensed roughly. He saw how his fellow Sun also wanted to beat the ever living shit out of that disgusting man, but was holding back and was desperately trying to stop the grievous wounds from bleeding. Though he was having a slightly rough time, he may be good, fucking amazing, but he is still young and emotion would get the better of him from time to time, especially in this delicate situation.

So Dahlia took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, he shot diagnostics spells over the small and fragile looking boy to get a better read on the damage. He gently and carefully got down on his knees, hands coated in Sun flames, and ever so gently placed them over Lussuria's, gently guiding them, and nudging Lussuria's flames into a finer and more smooth flow. Fixing the major problems he could see for the moment.

Back in the living room, Vernon finally got over his trance, he got up on shaky legs and spoke in a low and semi frightened voice. "Wh-what the Bloody hell have you done!" His fear slowly going away as anger and rage took over from the damage done to his home. His face purpling as well as he took in the damage these freaks did. But he backed down a little as soon as he saw the freakish boy with eerie glowing orangey red eyes. His face set into a deep and menacing scowl, his teeth bared and hands holding his prototype X-Guns.

Nana eyed Xanxus and Squalo how there whole aura just screamed dangerous and truly and totally pissed the fuck off. They were downright murderous, Nana steeled herself and elegantly walked towards the hallway. And what she saw made her blood boil, she gripped the sleeves of her Kimono tightly. Taking in a deep shuddering breath and letting it out slowly, she grabbed the paper floating on top of the Sun's head, she grabbed it and began to read it slowly.

She quickly took out her phone and dialed her Mist. She waited a few seconds, her posture relaxing a bit as soon as she heard the bubbly, "Hello." Nana's voice was steely, yet soft as she spoke to her Mist and dear friend. "Jasumin."

Said women straighten up from her voice, and slight chaos going on in the background. "Yes my Sky?"

Nana hummed out gently trying to relax a little. "It seems, that you will need to set things up and ready for a long operation." Her left hand lightly crumpled up the diagnostic paper. "You will understand once you read and hand over the deep diagnostic papers to the other doctors I am sending."

Jasumin pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed a little. "Yes, we will see you guys in a while." Nana hummed again her hands going up in an eerie orange infused magically powered flames, the diagnostic paper disappearing. She hung up her phone and carefully kneeled down next to the Sun's, gently using her Rain flames to calm them down more.

"Xanxus..?" Daniella's voice was filled with curiosity as she stood and walked over to her Grandson. "What happened?" She peeked behind him, her face going into a blank stoic mask. "I see." She carefully fixed her suit jacket, carefully dusting herself off. "Please do not kill him out right, piece of shit doesn't deserve the easy way out." She carefully walked over to her Bambino, gently getting on her knees and carefully clasping his pale hand.

Xanxus smirk was not for the faint of heart, it was vicious, blood thirsty, sadistic and downright fucking cruel. He slowly and menacingly walked over to the fat whale, each of his steps leaving a burned foot print on the hard wood floor. Vernon gulped and fell on his ass again, the vision of a fire demon ingrained deep into his memory, for the rest of his life. Well however long that will be honestly, the next few things happened in a blur. You could hear the hard and fast hits of flesh on flesh, hear the distinct sound of a nose breaking, and the throaty and semi gaspy screams. When the nose broke, it brought Petunia out of her daze, and she let out a high pitched shrill scream. " **VERNON!** "

Outside of the Dursely home, there was a small crowd already outside, gawking at the limo. Said small crowd was slightly blinded from the bright and quick flash of Yellow and Blue, and very loud and odd scream from within. Then the curiosity intensified more when the another firm scream was heard calling for someone. There slight curiosity turned into gapping and slacked jawed morbid curiosity as they heard the shrill voice of Misses. Dursley screaming her husband's name. Then the sound of broken glass was heard and then they saw the big figure of one Vernon Dursley being thrown from within his house window and rolling onto the law. Then they saw in horrified fascination as they saw and heard the house being chopped opened from the inside by a young man with Silvery white hair with ease. Though they mostly gasped and stepped back when the dust cleared and a young man, with feathers in his hair, and semi bloodied hands stepped out of the wreckage and calmly walked over to the prone figure on the once pristine lawn. A slightly bloodied gunned pointed at the beaten, bruised and bloody figure of Vernon Dursley. "You scummy piece of human fucking trash." Xanxus voice was rough, slightly deep and filled with so much venom and hate.

"This will be the last time you harm my little brother." Vernon whimpered and tried to crawl away, not really having any luck. He looked up into the eyes of his would be killer, dread, fear and the feeling of Death crawling up his spine. Xanxus pulled the trigger, his wrath bullet firing out of the barrel of his X-Gun. Vernon's eyes widen, his life flashing before his eyes. Xanxus growled in frustration as his bullet was deviated from its course and lodged and burned the ground a foot above the old bastards head. He turned and glared at whoever did it. "Why the fuck did you move it from it course!?"

Nana sighed mentally and spoke in a low and icy voice, "Xanxus," she hummed and carefully stepped over the wreckage. "He cannot die right now, he must pay for the crimes he did against our Family." Xanxus huffed in frustration and let off round after round on the ground. Then he sneered and the walking heart attack. "You lucky piece of shit." His sneer intensified as the tube of lard pissed and shit himself. He turned on his heels and walked over to his Little Moon's mother.

Nana simply smiled at his and gently flicked her fingers at the prone man, chains, strong and sturdy chains shot up from ground and wrapped around him tightly. "We will take care of him soon." She patted his shoulder lightly and guided him back into the house, her fingers flicking to the passed out figure of the horse faced twit on the floor. Chains also shooting up from the ground and wrapping around the women.

Tonight, and the following days where going to be long and very difficult, Nana just knew it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back~  
> Hahaha sorry for the longish wait, work has been a pain in the ass lately~  
> I do not own HP or KHR, I wish I did though, but I do take great pleasure in messing with the stories~

Back with Natsuki, she jerked awake from her comfortable nap with her Cloud. Said Cloud grumbled and tighten his grip on his Sky, "Go back to sleep Koneko." His voice was groggy and still sleep filled, he cracked open his right eye just a smidgen shooting his Sky a lazy half way glare. Natsuki huffed and gently rubbed her eyes a little, a small but very satisfied smirk on her face. "Well," she mused to herself while getting comfy again, and looking at her little brother, her smirk turning into a soft smile as he slept soundly. "At least Nii-san didn't kill him, though Mama, Nonna and Luss-nee are really pissed the fuck off." Natsuki yawned then snuggled closer to Kyouya, his warm, but possessive flames lulling her back to sleep. Though she couldn't help the deep worry and anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach of how badly her Harry was hurt.

Back in Little Whining, Mother Magic had a deep and very satisfied smile on her face. She neatly and carefully worked her magic, erasing and replacing the events that happened. She was happy that there child, Dudley was it, was out of the house while the mess happen, something about a sleep over or something like that. Sure, she grumbled to herself as she swiftly overwrote the events. She would have liked for their demise and would have liked for Death to torture them slowly. But, here she huffed to herself, while gently sending The Vongola and Nana a small message that she will begin to repair the house. Mother Magic gently flicked her fingers to the semi destroyed house, it gently and carefully repairing itself. How she would have loved to watch Xanxus beat that tub of lard to the ground more. But she knew better, spending so much time with Natsuki, helping her with Magic and just being there for the girl. She knew how she got when anybody or anything messed with those she loved and care for deeply. She shivered a little of the Glitter, Feather, Lemon and Glue disaster. It was hilarious, but painful looking she admits, that was the last time those particular morons messed with that hyper blonde.

She shook her head carefully began preparing her "puppets" to take over for the awful things currently tied up. She sighed deeply but smiled softly, Dumbledor sure was going to burn for this fuck up he did.

Back in the cookie cutter house, Nana stilled for a second before relaxing. "Everyone." She said in a soft and calm voice which carried out in the eerily quiet house. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except the Sun's, which were working on what they could from the medical report flamed back from Jasumin, to stabilize the small Sunny Sky. But they had to move soon, losing so much blood in such a sort amount of time was not good, especially for the small doe eyed boy. Nana's smile was sad but determined, she gently explained what was relied to her. Everyone simply nodded, Nana carefully walked over to the passed out horsed faced bitch, and pulled out a transportation seal from her Kimono sleeve, slapped it on her forehead. Her face twisted into an angry snarl before smoothing out as she sensed Xanxus approach her.

Xanxus glared at the passed out women, then looked at the seal, then at Nana. "What the fuck is that?" His voice was filled with curiosity and slight annoyance, he needed a drink, and a steak. Nana hummed and stood up, gently smoothing out her Kimono as she stared at Xanxus, a very tranquil and calm smile on her face. Xanxus didn't even twitch, though he still looked annoyed, though Nana's facial expression did make his very wary.

"It's a simple transportation Seal Dear." She stepped closer to him, and gently ruffled his hair. Xanxus just raised his right brow, not really minding the hair ruffle, it felt warm and welcoming. Though he did swat her hand away just because. Nana laughed a little, her tranquil and calm smile turning into a vicious and predatory smirk. "To your Nonna's special underground chambers~" she let her magic and flames flare for a moment and the horse bint vanished in a small flash.

Xaxnus stared at Nana for a long minute, then he blinked once, then twice then started to laugh loudly. His laugh was loud, deep and filled with sadistic pleasure. Oh he knew those chambers, he even helped his Nonna when her special guests whenever he felt pissed off when his fucking old man just dropped by to berate him. Which he had no right too since Nonna took over raising him not even three months since he was adopted into the Vongola. Honestly if it wasn't for his Little Moon, he probably would have lost it already. Xanxus fixed his suit jacket before turning around and walking over to his Rain, ducking and weaving out of some debris going back into place. Though a very satisfied and smug smile settled on his lips when Nana placed a Seal on the Lard ball and watched him vanish from sight.

Nana sighed to herself and leaned on the side of the Limo, she carefully scrubbed her face, very glad she never really wore much makeup. She really needed a drink, maybe a smoke, she groaned in frustration. "Oh fuck it." She grumbled out and opened the Limo door, she searched and to her delight she found a pack of cigarettes and a good bottle of Rum. She slipped the pack under her arm, then carefully popped the cork from the bottle and took a long and deep drink from the Rum. She made a small face from the burn but hummed in satisfaction, though she snorted lightly when Xanxus yanked the bottle from her hand and took a swig too.

Nana rolled her eyes and opened the pack of cigarettes, popped one into her mouth, she carefully used her flames to light it. She took a long drag, simply letting the smoke linger in her lungs, then she slowly let it out. She laughed a little when Squalo took the pack doing the same as her. They fell into a comfortable silence, their eyes darting to the house, after about 40 minutes they finally saw some movement.

Lussuria huffed in irritation and worry as he carefully wrapped Harry-chan in his soft and warm jacket, carefully picking him up. Dahlia and he managed to stabilize the poor boy, but it was going to take more than that. He needed a blood transfusion or potion, which will work better if he was honest. A more in depth surgery, he sighed deeply…he basically needed to be rebuilt. His bones splintering to finely to properly do anything with flames alone…as well as his organs…if they didn't arrive when they did. His face twisted into a deep scowl as he followed The 8th Donna out of the house and to the car. He slightly dipped his head to his boss and Nana before very gently and ever so carefully handing Harry over to Daniella as soon as she got settled into the car. Everyone else settled in and the driver took off as soon as he got the go ahead, this was crucial after all.

Nana sighed again, snatching the bottle from Xanxus, she rolled her eyes at the glare he sent her. Taking a long drink from it, she handed the bottle back and pulled out her phone, she sent a quick message to Fon to get things ready. Once she got his confirmation she closed her phone and sighed. She carefully rubbed her temples while sending the small boy a worrying look. Lussuria catching her look gently squeezed her knee and smiled, though it was a bit sad. "He will be okay, but I am not going to lie, it will take months before he is anywhere near acceptable and healthy for his age."

Everyone tensed at his words, Daniella pulled Harry a little closer to herself, Xanxus gripped the bottle tightly until his knuckles turned white and Squalo glared at the floor of the car.

Nana sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs, she mumbled in a low, irritated and pissed off voice. "Fucking Great…" she snatched the bottle from Xanxus and took a swig from the Rum, relishing from the burn going down her throat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I, Arekkusu!!! –hiding behind reinforced steel walls with a bajillion protection charms and shields- I am so sorry for taking so long in updating this!!!! Work got to me and well, I lost my USB I had my story on!!!! BUT!! I found it, so I will try to update more!!!!

The ride to the mansion was tense and silent, Daniella was gently cradling her grandnephew in her arms as carefully as she possible could. Her blood boiling as she seethed and plotted the tortures those monsters will go through in the coming years. But she came out of her plotting when she heard a weak, wet cough, she looked down and her eyes widen in shock and slight panic, her green eyed Bambino coughed up blood on her soft blouse. She carefully turned him on his side a bit and gently patted his back, his coughing picking up a bit. Lussuria and Dahlia both moved closer to Harry as soon as he coughed. Luss gently pushed up his glasses with his left hand while carefully scanning Harry with his right. His neutral facial expression turned into a small frown that deepened after few moments. Dahlias expression matching his, he took in a small breath to talk but stopped when Harry began to shake lightly. Those small shakes and shivers turned into light convulsions that slowly where getting worse.

Xanxus seeing this, slammed his hand against the window of the limo that separated them from the driver. "Hurry the fuck up you shitty pest!!!" He growled out in frustration and worry as he watched his Sun and his Nonna's Sun try to stabilize his new little brother. The driver shook a little before hitting the gas and picking up speed. It was a good thing it was so late at night, because he made it to the mansion in no time without any trouble. He came to a screeching halt in front of the stairway leading to the house. Xanxus flung the door open and quickly got out, with Nana right behind him. Lussuria quickly got out and ever so carefully got Harry out from the car and Daniella's grip. His flames and magic still pulsing on his hands. He took a deep breath and looked at his boss right in the eyes. Xanxus simply nodded and ran up the few steps with Lussuria hot on his heels, he shoved the doors open. They banged against the wall rather hard and loudly.

Fon moved as soon as he heard the screeching of tires from the drive way, he moved and made it to the grand stair case just as the doors slammed opened. With his Storm flames igniting in his hands, ready to take down who ever dared invade there base. But he calmed when the familiar Wrathy Sky washed over the home. He sighed and calmed down, but tensed once again once he saw the young Sun, holding a trembling child. He took a deep breath, forcefully calming himself again. "Follow me." His voice was calm but tense when he spoke.

Lussuria looked up at the Strongest Storm and nodded once. He looked at his boss quickly before running after the Storm, Dahlia hot on his heels. Natsuki and Kyouya jerked awake from the noise. They looked at each other than over at Tsuna who was also awake. They nodded once before carefully getting off the couch, Tsuna following them. Natsuki gently put Tsuna behind her while Kyouya walked in front of her. They slowly made their way to the front door, carefully peeking out of the corner. Barely catching the back of Lussuria as he ran up the stairs and disappearing behind a corner, with Dahlia right behind him.

"Nii-san, Mama, Nonna???" Her voice was calm but with an underline of worry. Xanxus turned to her and calmed down just a fraction. He walked over to her and picked her up, Nana following him picking up Tsuna and Kyouya, even though the baby Cloud glared at her for it. Daniella excused herself so she can shower and change. She did not want to scare her new grand babies with the blood on her shirt. "Listen up Little Moon." Xanxus voice was filled with irritation, worry and hate. "The other baby sky is going to take a while to get better. When I found him," Here he paused a bit and took a calming breath, "He wasn't in the best conditions, and it’ll take time and a lot of patients." He looked her right in the eyes. Natsuki frowned a little but nodded in understanding. She gripped the front of his silky shirt though, feeling anxious and very worried. It was going to be a long night and next couple a days. She looked at her Cloud, who simply nodded and relaxed, getting out of the Mama Carnivores grip and walked over to his Sky. He gently patted her knee and sat down next to the other Carnivore and glared at the floor. Natsuki sighed and relaxed a little, these next couple of days where going to suck and she knew it.

Oh and how right Natsuki was, the following two weeks where hell and full of worry. Harry was in and out of surgery every two days, letting him rest one days before going in again. He was in and out of it, barely holding down water and the nutrient potions. But, Natsuki mused to herself as she ate some mango slices with Kyouya and Tsuna, Doctors sure are creative with swearing and wanting to inflict damage. A small frown tugged at her lips though when she remembered the very intense and heated conversation all the adults where having. Looks like the visit to Gringotts will be in about a month and a half. Since Nonna trust them to get rid of Harry’s biding on his magic, and that foul and disgusting soul leech behind his scar. Which makes more sense than a **Horcrux,** because the ritual was not meant for him. If what I remember from the books and movies from when I was in my first world. It’s more of a leech honestly, the Goblins are not going to like this, and they may be a strong and proud warrior race. But they are strongly protective of children, been it there own or other races. She sighed while gently swinging her feet on the chair, the Goblin healers will have to look after him as well, just to make triple sure and cleanse him. But that will happen maybe next year round the same time we saved him, so his mind, magic and body are fully there. Plus all the therapy he will need from all the physical and emotional abuse he suffered the almost two years he spent with those things.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, I am alive, and sorry for taking so long in updating this, just my greatest enemy has been asking me for duels constantly.   
> You maybe wondering what this enemy is, or maybe not, but this beast, this vile thing i have been facing isssssss, Paperwork. I finally get all the references to why paperwork is so evil and should just be burned in all the fics I've read so far. And i am saying this now, the stupid lady who made this happen hasn't been doing her job properly since mid-2017, now imagine all the fucking paperwork that has built up that i have to organize and write down!! fucking hell, stupid lady i swear!!  
> Well now that my mini rant is over, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

Natsuki sighed while gently rubbing the bridge of her nose, being an adult in a kid's body sucks ass. She grumbled to herself as she re-read the documents Death and Mother Magic handed too her. She huffed lightly while she turned her head slightly to the right and smiled sadly but a little happily. Harry was doing much better, it's been about three weeks since his major surgeries, but he still had to be in a healing coma for at least another three days. She sighed again before stretching her back and cracking her knuckles lightly before glaring at the paperwork in front of her. She finally understood all those damn evil paperwork references people put in their fanfics. (And I honestly get it, -grumbles- one of the ladies where I work hasn’t been doing her damn job right since mid 2017 and the backlog of paper work is horrid!!!!!!)

She shuffled some papers around before picking the bundle up and lightly tapping it against the desk. Six  thickish  files and two endless folders to organize was fucking murder on the fingers and eyes and mind. She neatly tucked the paper work into the folder, closed it then neatly stacked it on top of the other. She bound them with magic before glaring at the stack again. Death and Mother Magic got every single thing they could on the  Estraneo  Famiglia. She snarled lightly, disgusting bunch of lunatics. Natsuki lightly rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers. I’ve avoided this topic once Mother Magic’s frantic shout for help for Harry, but I can't avoid it now, and I need to get  Mukuro  out of there, along with Ken and Chikusa. She groaned and gently picked up the stack of folders, making sure to put a small feather light charm on it. She carefully walked over to Harry’s beside, she smiled a bit, gently flicking her fingers and fixing the cover that slipped of his small frame. “I'll be back soon Harry; I'll be next door with Momma and the others.” she smiled a bit before flicking her fingers again as she got closer to the door, it opened then closed very lightly behind her as she left.

Natsuki took a few calming breaths as she stood in front of the big oak doors, but stopped before knocking as another file appeared on top of her stack. “Nagi,” she cursed under her breath, but breathed a sigh of relief when Mother Magic sent a small message saying the papers are organized. She balanced the stack on her small hip before knocking on the door. She heard shuffling around before a muffled “Come in.” from her Nonna was heard. She took a few more calming breaths flicking her fingers lightly the heavy doors opening with ease with her magic. 

Natsuki smiled a little before looking around, seeing her Mama, Nonna,  Xanxus-nii ,  Jasumin -Oba and Fon-Oji, and Nonna’s guardian Bluebell. She tensed a bit before relaxing as she saw the current head of the  Varia  and Nonna’s good friend Tyr. She shook her head a little before walking over to the coffee table and setting the documents down. She cleared her throat getting everyone's attention, “Now” she mumbled lightly. “I asked you all here today for something that happened a few days we got her.” She gave everyone a sharp steely  look;  everyone straightened the light and comfortable atmosphere in the room turning tense and serious quickly. 

“Natsuki??” Nana looked at her daughter a little concerned. “What's going on  Tsuki-chan ??”

Natsuki sighed lightly before running her small fingers through her thick and soft hair. “I know you remember when you were talking to  Xanxus -Nii, how I stiffened at the name  Estraneo  Famiglia.” 

Everyone's eyes narrowed a little, but Daniella gently motioned her to continue. 

“Well putting it bluntly, I am formally asking the  Varia  to completely annihilate them.” The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop, before  Lussuria  coughed roughly and weakly said “Why?” Everyone still flabbergasted at her blunt and slightly morbid request. 

Natsuki bared her teeth into a cold furious snarl, her eyes burning with her Cloudy Sky flames.  Lussuria  squeaked lightly before backing up into her corner of the couch a little more, using her bosses' hand in an odd attempt to shield herself.

“Little Moon.”  Xanxus  growled out, his own flames flaring out and wrapping around his little sister and forcefully calming her down. 

Tyr looked on slightly amused and curiosity piqued. “What have they done to you child?” His voice was smooth, deep and a little raspy and had that touch of an elegant Italian accent that made and still make women swoon. 

Natsuki’s attention snapped up to the older man her piercing sky-blue gaze tinged with orange and purple around the edges looking him right in the eyes. Tyr simply stared at her evenly and calmly, patiently waiting for her response. Natsuki simply nodded curtly to everyone, she set Nagi’s file to the side before snapping her fingers, she picked up the six thickish folders and started walking around, she handed one to her Nonna, then one to Tyr. Handed two to her Nii-san and then two to her Mama. She looked at them and motioned them to open them and read on. 

Daniella put on her reading glasses along with her guardian as the opened the folder and began to read. Tyr followed them,  Xanxus  shoved a folder into  Squalo’s  hand for him and  Lussuria  to share. Nana handed the other folder to Fon and Jasumin, and they began to skim over the contents. 

“I am saying this now everyone.”  Everyone stopped reading and looked at her for moment. Some already having a frown marring their features. “That,” she pointed to the folders they are holding. “Is just the revised version.” Her voice was cold and dripping with venom, then she patted the two never ending folders on the coffee tables. They all nodded curtly before going back to reading, Natsuki sighed before sitting down on the ottoman and grabbed  Nagi’s  file and slowly began to read it.

About 20 minutes later the heavy and tense silence was broken by  Lussuria ,  Jasumin , Daniella and Nana standing up and letting out a strangled scream. They were totally disgusted, appalled and furious at what this  famiglia  was doing to their own family, their own **** **_ Children _ ** _. _

Natsuki’s face was set in a firm scowl as she shut the file and pushing it away from her. She took a few calming breaths before sending an even and cool look at Tyr. “Will you take the job Tyr-Jiji.” 

Tyr snapped the folder shut before looking at the small girl, then turned his gaze to everyone, seeing their reactions and nonreaction and various stages of rage. Then his eyes landed on Daniella.

Daniella settled her steady but furious gaze on her longtime friend and nodded firmly. Natsuki’s smile was small but vicious, she stood up grabbing one of the endless folders and walked over to the tall well build man. She stood in front of his and held out her small right hand. Tyr looked amused but shook her hand seriously sealing the deal. He took the folders carefully in his hands, shrinking them down and placing it in the inner pocket of his leather jacket. 

“Thank you very much for the help Tyr- Ojii , once you get there, I will need those three here.” Tyr just nodded curtly before bidding everyone goodnight, telling  Daniella  he will back in a weeks' time too smooth out the planes with her. 

Nana walked over to her sweet Little Moon and looked at her  critcally . Natsuki smiled a bit before popping her back a bit, “Guardian’s Mama.” her voice was soft, light and gentle. Nana simply nodded her brows wrinkled lightly in thought before pointing at the other folder on the table. 

“Ah,” She mumbled a bit before handing the folder to her mother. “Another guardian, you and  Jasumin -Baa- chan  may want to read it. 

Xanxus  growled a little as he stared intently at his Little Moon, Natsuki smiled and walked over to him, he picked her up and settled her on his lap. She snuggled closely to him before rubbing her eyes a bit. “Wake me up when you are done with that.” she pointed to the large folder their Nonna grabbed getting into the nitty gritty of it out, already mumbling plans with Bluebell, Fon,  Squalo  and Fon. “Or take me to Harry after an hour.” She mumbled lightly before drifting off to sleep being  lulled  away by  Xanxus  smooth breathing and protective flames.

Xanxus  just looked down at his little sister and nodded a little before running his fingers through her hair, grabbing the copies of the papers his Nonna made, his scowl getting worse, but a small vicious smirk pulling at his lips from the start of a rough plan starting to form. Though he wished he had a good steak and red wine, he was  peckish  and thirsty, he moved his Little Moon around a little before getting into a  more comfortable position . This was going to be a long week and he knew it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise my Lovely Little Demons!!~  
> I am back and with another chapter!!~  
> Hope you all enjoy it~

Hibari Kyouya  was in two words,  _ Irritated  _ and  _ Pissed Off,  _ why you may ask, well for one, a few days after  _ His  _ Koneko-chan  turned in her requests for help from the elder Carnivore he saw about 4 days ago. His warm and calming Sky’s Big Brother brought her to the Small Animal’s, Harry’s room. The Fluffy Animal and himself where resting with them, as they always did to watch over Harry in case any changes happened.  Tsuna  totally captivated by the story she was reading him, but everything changed once the small animal, Harry, woke up. He was in hysterics and started screaming  _ Bloody Murder _  when he realized he was not in his so-called  _ Bedroom.  _ He sneered mentally too himself remembering the horrible and soul breaking screams, the despair and agony the small animal wailed. How he wanted to rip those pathetic worms of caretakers to pieces, but he had to wait.

It took his  Koneko  entire being and will to make the adults leave and not scare and agitate the Small Animal more. She practically kicked them out on their ass and sealed the room. It hurt and made his instincts flare and his feral animal seethe and snarl and want to tear everything apart to keep the venerable and adorable child safe. But he locked down his want for blood, his need to destroy and watched in utter fascination as his Sky ever so calmly, ever so gently inched closer to the wounded, hurt and absolutely terrified child. She simply stood by his bed, smiling gently, disarmingly, with utter love and tender care. Her small hands out in full view, she relaxed her posture and  painstakingly  slowly let her magic and flames circle around the Small Animal. 

It honestly felt like hours to  Kyouya  but eventually the Small Animal relaxed, taking shaking breaths. The Green-Eyed boy simply stared at his Sky, a wary and slightly terrified distrust swimming in his eyes. But slowly ever so slowly it faded, as if he was swimming through the muddy depths of an ocean. Little by little his eyes became clearer, and comprehension seemed to click. Then his beautiful jewel like eyes widen before tears pricked at the ends of them, he sniffled lightly, before he hiccupped, tears streaming down his skinny shallow cheeks. He extended his hand out, his middle and pointer fingers stretched out and slightly curved. His Sky, smiled, a little broken, sad, but happy smile as she extended her hand as well, hooking their fingers together. (Yes, yes, it is that if you are a Naruto Fan, I couldn’t resist it, so don’t judge me! X3)

Kyouya  watched silently, along with the Teary-Eyed Fluffy Animal as the skinny boy scrambled over to His  Koneko  and latched onto her. He watched as he buried his face into her shoulder and released another pain filled, desperate cry. His tiny fists grabbing her over sized sweater tightly, so tightly his knuckles turned white. He sobbed into her shoulder as his body shook from pain, worry and finally,  _ FINALLY _ , feeling safe, finally knowing, that he would not be alone, and  _ FINALLY _ , finally being away from those monsters. And that’s how they have been for the last hours, his sobs dying down too hard sniffles and hiccups, his shaking gone down to small trembles every few minutes, and his breathing ragged and hard. 

Natsuki simply rubbed Harry’s back in soothing circles, tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart breaking more and more from his soul wrenching cries. The desperate need for safety and family. She was going to tear the Dursleys to pieces once she had the chance. Finally, after hours of crying, soothing and comforting words, and the firm and gently promise that she will still be here when he wakes, Harry finally drifted off into oblivion once again. 

She carefully laid him down again, tucking the blankets around him, she scooted over to the side table and gently wet a soft towel with the glass of water. She rung it out before scooting over to Harry once more. She gently wiped his face clean again before cleaning her own with the other clean end before tossing the towel on the side table again. She took deep calming breaths as she settled next to him, running her fingers through his thick raven hair. She began to hum, before stopping a few seconds later as she felt a weight on the bed. She looked to her side as  Tsuna  gently got on the bed, looking at her with his big doe teary chocolate brown eyes. 

Natsuki simply smiled at him gently and pulled him close to her side, letting him cry, rubbing gently circles on his back. She went back to humming a random tune, glad her Little brother stayed strong until now. She tipped her head to the side and watching  Kyouya  from the corner of her eye. He simply stared back and after minutes, his posture finally relaxed, and the Death Grip on his Tonfas eased as well. And finally, after 10 minutes he joined them on the bed, settling behind her, seeing as she had Harry snuggling on her left side, and  Tsuna  drifting off on her right. He simply rested his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes and enjoying her humming. 

Natsuki sighed to herself, heart aching but soul pleased at having her boys so close. She knew she needed to let the others in, but she would in the morning, for now, she mused to herself and she got comfortable in her odd boxed in form. She was tired, and exhausted. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier, and finally drifted off with the soft words of her  temperamental  and protective Cloud. 

“Sleep  Koneko , I'll watch over you three, I promise.”

Natsuki woke up the next day to the feeling of someone watching her, as she slowly faught the sleepiness and haze out of her brain and body. She cracked open her right eye and stared into the wary, and hopeful Jewel Green eyes of Harry Potter. She smiled softly fully opening her bright Sky-Blue eyes, she gently detangled herself from  Tsuna , noting  Kyouya  had left to the bathroom from the sound of running water. She gently held out her right hand to him, he simply looked at it scared and slightly disbelieving, as if it would fade as soon as he touched it.

Natsuki simply huffed before grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. “ Im  here Harry, I am real, and I am never letting you go now that I have you.” Her voice was firm, gently and full of love and care. Harry felt bewildered, and scared, excited, and nauseated at the same time. This was his Angel, his friend, his big sister he used to talk to when he was so alone and scared stuck in his cupboard under the stairs. When he woke up and got out of his haze and sleep muddled mind set, the memories of what happened last night assaulted him. He sat up ramrod straight, and looked at the person gently holding him. He wanted to cry again, his thoughts racing, never actually believing that she would come to him, save him from his awful relatives. He carefully reached out a hand to touch her but pulled back, he was terrified that this was all a dream, that everything was just his mind playing a cruel trick on him

He was terrified that if he touched her, she would disappear and never show herself to him again. So, he waited, and waited, watching her like a Hawk, taking in everything that felt right, and good and  _ Safe.  _ He jumped a little when the boy behind her shifted, he curled in on himself as he heard grumbles and huffs before he detangled himself from his sister. Watching in some  fascination  as he completely ignored him as he rubbed his eyes, jumped off the bed and slightly stumbled to the bathroom. 

Then she woke up, and looked at him with such love and warmth and safety, and to finally hear those words, and feel her touch and see for himself that she didn’t fade away. He latched onto her again and buried his face into her small shoulder again and sniffled. 

Natsuki just hugged him gently and let him cry into her shoulder again, soothing his fears and need for safety and human affection and touch he desperately needed. She comforted him and soothingly reassured him that it was real, and that she wouldn’t leave him alone. He finally calmed down after a few moments, backing off and rubbing his eyes gently. 

She nodded ever so slightly before speaking in soft and gentle tones, telling him that the doctors need to check him over. His eyes widen in fear and worry, but she gently gripped his hands in hers and told him she wouldn’t leave him alone and be with him until the checkup was over. Harry relaxed and nodded shakily, he watching in slight awe as she flicked her fingers a small note folding into a crane and flying out the room, and through the slightly cracked door. It closed as soon as it opened and the paper crane was through. 

As soon as  Tsuna  awok e  and  Kyouya  was back from the bathroom, she introduced them to Harry. The sweet boy hid behind a pillow, his eyes barely peeking over the top.  She gently coaxed him out from hiding, and gently introduced him to her baby brother and friend. It took a few minutes before he found a small semblance of confidence in stuttering into his choppy introduction in Japanese.

After about 10 minutes, the doctors finally showed up, Natsuki stayed firmly by Harry’s side, soothing and coaxing him into a relaxed stated. She smiled when they left, everything was fine, he just couldn’t strain himself and had to be on bed rest for at least another week. Her smile widens more as her Mama came in with food for the four of them. Something light and non-greasy for Harry’s sensitive stomach. He stared in awe, asking in a meek and subdued voice, if that was really for him. 

Nana simply plastered on a fake and cheery smile. “Of course, sweetie, of course it's for you, just eat slowly, and if you feel full, you can stop eating.” oh how she wanted to ruffle his hair, and hug him, but she knew, she knew that would end badly. And it made her seethe and her flames and magic rolled in anger just beneath her skin. Those monsters would pay, and pay dearly for the damage they caused the sweet and adorable boy. She sat down on a chair next to the bed and joined them for breakfast, watching Harry like a Hawk, making sure he ate as much as possibly that wouldn’t make his stomach upset. 

When they were done, she placed the dishes on the elegant cart, then she helped them shower and get dressed. Though she clamped down hard on her magic and raging flames when she saw the extent of the abuse the little boy went through. She forced back tears of rage and utter sadness as she gently gave Harry a sponge bath. Those fucking monsters were going to pay dearly, they would be utter destroyed and humiliated and be the utter scum of the earth before they got taken out in the most agonizing way possible. 

Once done, she gently placed him on the bed, with fresh linens and covers on them. Handed Natsuki a bag full of games and books. Then quietly left with the used dishes, smiling softly as she saw her darling daughter being to read a story for her little brothers and her cranky Skylark. It would take time, but she mused to herself as she saw the raven head, green eyed boy snuggles her daughters' side, her smiled becoming more loving and gently. They would make it, and forge a much better and brighter future. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovely Little Demons, I have come back with another chapter.~ 
> 
> In this chapter I will do a small fash back to clear up how Xanxus, Harry and a couple other people just know Natsuki.
> 
> Feel like I should say this now, I am not a writer, its more or a very new Hobby of mine from reading so many fanfic’s. I will mess up a lot, and I will always appreciate everyone who ever reads my stories. I will at some point go back and edit my chapters. Though I have no clue how, since I am new to the format of FF. Yes, my first language is English, but even I will fuck up and mix up my years of learning and speaking Spanish in there. I am saying I think a good part of my stories will be self-insert, in a weird way, cause honestly, sometimes how certain characters die is total bullshit. Or how shitty and bratty fucking characters (cough Ron cough, though I honestly can't stand him, or Molly.) get a lot when all they have been are jealous little shits, or don’t get the proper care and turn fucking crazy or power hungry. (cough Sasuke cough, who never got the proper treatment for the blunt and forceful literal mind rape his brother did to him. Cause if he didn't some shitty power-hungry old man would have made him a killing robot. All because a Uchiha who went batty and got totally controlled and manipulated into doing stupid ass fucking shit! Cause another Uchiha was a jealous little shit who wanted the Wood Users D and well I am getting off the topic lmao.) Well what I wanted to say, is that my stories will take time, and will be molded into something pretty cool and weird and stuff I wanted to do and, and thank you so much for being so interested in my stories basically. Now on to the story, though I don’t think that mini-rant I suppose explained much, lmao hope you enjoy the chapter.

A week after that break down and small break through with Harry, The Varia Boss Tyr, the 8th Vongola Donna, Daniella, my Nonna, Fon, The World's Strongest Martial Artist, and Storm Arcobaleno, and everyone else involved finally smoothed out the plans to storm every base the Estraneo Famiglia had. Saving as many people as they could. Though Mama and Jaz-Obaa-chan took to Nagi’s case with a fire lighting their eyes, and deep-set loathing for her “ _Mother and Father_.” Though they couldn’t move yet, they were going to destroy those pathetic worms. 

I sighed lightly but a soft smile tugged at my lips as I watched Tsuna, my eyes peeking over the edge of the book I was reading. He gently and carefully helped Harry walk around. Tsuna had Harry’s hands carefully clasped in his own, taking small steps around the Room. Lussuria and Dahlia watching them intently. Kyouya, she giggled in her mind, was watching them like a Hawk, ready to jump in the moment Harry got to tired. 

Man, she huffed quietly after a few more minutes of watching them. She lowered her book a little more from her face, her eyes fully visible now over the edge. I am glad Harry is starting to feel comfortable. She sighed to herself before staring out the window and into the garden. I never thought things would be so bad with Harry, sure the _Books_ and _Movies_ , said he was neglected and not loved. But who would have thought it would be this fucking _Insane_ and _Inhuman_. Just goes to show, that you can't believe everything will be okay, or how ever that saying actually goes. She sighed lightly thinking about how this all started. 

Well, she mused to herself after a few moments and hiding her face behind her book again. Waking up and staring down at your own body, well dead body then suddenly getting whisked away by some cloaked cliché form of a reaper while your brain is frozen was actually very dramatic, or I dunno stunning, I guess. She sighed lightly as she remembered as she broke down. From fear, sadness, rage and so many other emotions running through her mind. Remembered how Death and Chaos simply held her close, talking reassuring and soothing words to her. But it took me a long time to come to terms with it, especially knowing how heart broken my mother, my whole family must have felt. Maybe it was a few days later, or weeks maybe months, who knows really, because I sure don’t, but Death sat down with me and just talked to me, told me how furious he was at her early demise. How those little worms would pay for the damage they did. And oh did they pay when they died years later. She shivered lightly, man it was horrifying yet so satisfying at the same time. I managed to make my peace with my family over the long, long years to took for them to die. 

I hummed quietly to myself, a soft smile on my face as I remembered the day Death and Chaos finally introduced to me that special mirror. It let me peek and interact with other universes. It was very interesting to see that the mangas, comics and books. And so many other things are real. I just casually flipped through universes, just watching, or screwing with people. 

One day, she mused to herself, it was a Tuesday, if I remember correctly. I stumbled upon the world of Katekyo Hitman, Reborn. Ah, you may be wondering how I know I found this world. 

Well, standing above his fallen foes, fire burning brightly behind him. His chaos inducing smirk tugging at his lips, chuckling darkly, his famous fedora shadowing his eyes. And his gravity defying sideburns bouncing lightly in the slight wind. His cute chameleon friends clasped firmly in his hand in his gun form. Renato Sinclair was savoring another one of his big hits, savoring the chaos and fear he caused his enemies. It was honestly kinda hot to see. 

I giggled a little to myself, still got those action shots of him, Colonello and Skull. So it was satisfying making the most paranoid and alert man jump almost out of his skin. But yeah, I spent a lot of time with him, and Cole, and Skull. Such cuties honestly, but then they went to the damn thing that shitty and lazy guy in the iron hat or what ever still tricked them into becoming batteries. I was furious, but I couldn’t do anything yet, Death did promise I could get my hits in later. 

She sighed lightly, the years went by, I still saw them from time to time, helping as much as I could. Then one day, years later, I ran into a ball of anger, savagely protecting what was His. Protecting his only Family, with such a ferocious fire and pride. I was intrigued by the little ball of fire and rage. But as soon as he turned around, my breath hitched slightly, and my heart beat speed up a little. Because I saw _Xanxus_ , he was fighting like a _feral beast, wounded, raging and burning anything and anyone_ daring to hurt his, _His madre._

I watched dumbfounded for a few more seconds before taking action. I fought tooth and nail for Xanxus, beating the dumb-asses to the ground daring to hurt him and his mother. I have never used my magic and flames so much. It was exhausting, but worth it. 

Though it did take me months and saint like patience for Xanxus to semi trust me, and to convince him he wasn’t going crazy from talking to a “ _Specter_ ” of sorts. His mother was still lucid and honestly batty, but, I have my suspicions for that, not good ones either. If I ever manage to get that one healing method down, I’ll probably be able to bring her back to normalcy. 

And like that I spent years with him. Bringing him down his high horse when he started getting brainwashed by Nono. And nudged Nonna to take care of him, because he was honestly wasted with how incompetent and down right idiotic Timoteo was being. Though he did become very protective and possessive of me when he heard my story.   
So it was amusing and entertaining to see the hopeful and feral gleam in his eyes when I told him I would be Reborn into his world. Though we couldn’t see each other yet, because my “ _Dad_ ” was and still is a jealous jerk and is keeping a close eye on him. But that doesn’t matter now honestly. 

I would still visit other places while in my sleep or mind-scape while bored. I thought I was in a different world when I saw Harry, helping him as much as I could. Being as reassuring, and as comforting as I could be, but well Chaos had other plans it seems, accident or not it was annoying.

I taught him how to conjure food so he wouldn’t starve as much, taught him how to read and write as much as I could. Also taught him a bit of Japanese. She sighed lightly in slight stress, annoyance and fondness. Accident or not, it pissed me off not having all the information I needed. Plus _Fate and Destiny_ , being such bitches in Harry's life wouldn’t do. Even though they didn’t mean it, it still grates at my nerves and anger that such shitty cards were dealt to him, an the more they tried to fix it, the worse it got. That and Dumbles was a stupid, crazy, glory seeking, power hungry _Fool_. He just wanted a weapon to use at his leisure. 

Which, fuck that noise, I was not going to let happen. She snorted lightly before peeking over the edge of her book again. I smiled softly again as Kyouya caught Harry lightly, booping him on the head for over taxing himself. He waited as patiently as Kyouyaly possibly before carrying the painfully light and Boney Harry over to me.   
She giggled a little before setting her book down before Kyouya set him down on my lap. I smiled up at him before gently running my small fingers through Harry's thick hair. I hummed in delight as he rubbed his little eyes, yawned gently and started falling asleep. She giggled again as Tsuna snuggled up on her right side, while Kyouya pulled a blanket over the four of them. He simply got comfortable in the giant pillow I was sitting on, laying his head on the free lap he could find before dozing off in the warm weather with a comfortable breeze.

I simply smiled, before asking Luss-nee-chan to bring up some stew and lemonade later for lunch. Though she did ask for a simple vegetable soup for Harry, his tummy still not quit able to handle heavy foods yet. Lussuria simply cooed at the cute scene, took plenty of photos before leaving the room, Dahlia right behind him.   
I simply smiled down at my boys before getting comfortable for a nap as well. Though she did snort lightly when Kyouya grumped when I moved everyone to a laying down position instead of sitting. The progress was slow but steady, things were looking up for them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Little Shadow Demons, it is I Arekkusu, back with another chapter!!!~ 
> 
> But seriously, I am hating the keyboard on my lap top, the O and L buttons don’t function properly. 
> 
> -twitches- and its hella annoying!!! 
> 
> Well hope you enjoy the new chapter~

The day started off hectic, people running all over the place, reading over progress reports on the take down of the  Estreon  Famiglia, and getting everyone ready to head out. Finally, after another two weeks of helping Harry with walking, and getting updates from Tyr, we are finally heading out to  Diagon  Ally, more specifically, Gringotts. And shit is  gunna  go down, Natsuki snorted lightly as she helped  Tsuna  and Harry get ready in the brand new and silky soft Kimonos Mama and Nonna bought them.

Gods, Nonna was furious when she went over the reports on Harry’s financial statements. Those pieces of shit, the Dursley’s got at least 500 Galleons a month to “ _ Care  _ and  _ Maintain”  _ Harry. She scoffed at this mentally as she carefully brushed  Tsuna’s  hair. Then  Dumbles  had the audacity to take from his trust vault, draining it since the night  _ That _  happened. She sighed lightly letting  Tsuna  go after she finished helping him, then she moved onto Harry. The good thing is that Harry’s Great Grandpa, Grandpa and Dad didn’t trust the slimy old man. Sure, they helped with the cause, but the bare minimum, sending supplies during the wars, healing potions, food and so on. But they always got a slimy and bad vibe whenever Dumbledore pulled them aside and tried to persuade them to “ _ Donate”  _ more. 

Considering he always weaseled the money they collected from the reports Mother Magic slipped in a few days ago. The Potters always had good instincts, just like Harry had when he almost broke Peter’s arm. She sighed lightly while gently tying the Obi on Harry. Plus, the Goblin breaking the  _ Honor  _ and  _ Integrity  _ of the bank, that and the Potters will always be known as Friends to the Goblins. She smiled gently at Harry before carefully and gently brushing his hair. Natsuki used some of her magic to tame his hair a bit, so it looked like a stylized mess instead of a  ranky  birds' nest. She turned him around and checked him over, making sure the makeup over his scar was on properly, then she fixed his glasses. Oh, how Dahlia wants to drop kick those fools, besides keeping him in a small room full of chemicals, they gave him the wrong type of glasses. 

She grumbled too herself while smoothing out any wrinkles she saw. The colors really complimented Harry, a nice Forest Green, with a beautiful J acaranda tree intricately stitched in as well. The roots of the tree gently wrapped around his legs, then it slowly winding up and onto his back. It's beautiful purple flowers in full bloom, while some of the flowers slowly cascaded down his shoulders and onto his sleeves.  Tsunas  was a slightly darker shade of green, but instead of a Jacaranda, he had a beautiful Almond Blossom Tree stitched in. Except petals gently floated down the sleeves instead of the flowers gently cascading down. 

Man magic just could make things so beautiful and intricate, she smiled and giving Harry a small kiss to his cheek, just loving how his cheeks dusted with a light pink tinge. Natsuki carefully stood up, she checked herself over in the mirror, smoothing out wrinkles in her Kimono, and adjusting her hair. It was in soft flowy curls, a beautiful purple and white Jade Butterfly clip on the side of her head. Her dark purple, tinged with red at the ends of the sleeves and base of it. An Autumn Flame Red Maple decorating her own Kimono. The vibrate red leaves twirling around and landing gently on the base of the roots of the tree. Seems like trees are the them, which I don’t mind, some trees are really, really beautiful and colorful. She slipped on her flats, helping Harry and  Tsuna , she smiled a bit when  Kyouya  barged in, his Matte Black Kimono, with slight silver bolts of lightning flowing down his sleeves and legs. It was amusing and curious how such a small kid had such Deadly Grace. Well not deadly grace yet, but it was slowly getting there. 

Kyouya  looked over the small animals and  _ His  _ Koneko  with a critical eye, making sure everything was in place. He nodded in satisfaction once he saw everything was in order. He walked over to his  Koneko  and patted her head once, before taking her small hand. He made sure  Tsuna  held her free hand, while Harry hand  Tsuna’s  free hand as well. Then they walked out of the room and walked down the stairs to the waiting Adult Carnivores. He scowled a bit when he saw his mother take photos of them, meddlesome Carnivore, though the tips of his ears turned the lightest shade of pink when he heard his  Koneko  laugh a little. Natsuki’s giggle snapped everyone out of their amusement, she smiled up at her Mama gently as she looked them over. 

Nana smiled down at her kids, her already delighted smile widening more in happiness. Because yes, Harry has become  _ Hers, _  heads were going to roll for the bullshit he has been through. Nana also made sure that the charm over Harry’s eyes was firmly in place, instead of the beautiful emerald green, he had silvery blue. It is fascinating how fixing his hair, covering his scar and  disguising  his eyes  changes  him so. Not by a lot mind you, but enough to fool the idiots of the British Magical enclaves. 

Natsuki firmly but carefully gripped  Tsuna’s  hand before following Nana to the car, where Nonna, Blue Bell,  Xanxus , Fon-Oji, and Jaz-Oba were waiting for us.  Squalo  was riding up front, with  Lussuria  in the driver seat. Dahlia was already ahead on his Harley to make sure no one suspicious was there. Carnation was staying at the house with Shamal to keep it secure. 

Honestly the ride to the leaky cauldron was rather, uneventful and quick, the place was as grimy and dinky looking as the movie, book and fanfiction descriptions. It seriously needed an update and deep, deep cleaning, or  ya  know burned to the ground and rebuilt. Honestly the place was covered in so many repelling charms, and hiding charms. How can they not fix it up and make it more appealing it was disgusting  and very  distasteful. And by the looks on my family's faces, they agreed 100%, but I  gotta  admit, Tom the Bartender was very nice and welcoming, along with his wife Carol. 

It was highly amusing and downright satisfying when we all walked into the Bar. Clothes all top quality and immaculate. Made from the finest silks and other  bullshittery  to make the bitter and  _ High-Class Ladies,  _ of pureblood nobility of Britain green with envy. The tasteful jewels we had sparkled in the dim light of the bar. I savored the  pissy  looks they had, I down right loved how Mama, Nonna and Blue Bell ignored them all. They gave off such a powerful aura, their walk was precise, deadly and graceful, oh so  _ Graceful.  _ I caught, oh how I caught the look on Malfoy Sr. Face of downright envy and wounded pride. How he wished he could have that silent deadly, predatory aura, and general, “ _ Do not approach me peasant, you are not worth my time.” _

Plus, watching how everyone backed away from  Xanxus ,  Squalo  and  Lussuria . It was downright hilarious, how one dumb fuck who dared cope a feel of  Jasumin -Oba. Everyone froze,  Xanxus  pulled us, meaning  Tsuna , Harry and me behind him.  Squalo  pulled out his sword, Nonna simply rose a brow, Mama stared at the fool in cold, silent fury. Blue Bell simply sighed, what a fool, what a big, stupid fool. I simply peeked from behind  Xanxus  leg, watching Fon-Oji, in his  glamoured  form before he turned into a baby, carefully. But it wasn’t him that moved, it was Kyouya, his magic swirled around him like a beast. A furious, feral beast ready to strike the foolish herbivore who dared and touch his,  _ His  _ _ Kaa _ _ -san.  _

 And when  Kyouya  moved, he moved, like a flash he was under the filthy man, tonfa’s out within a split second, and in another second his left tonfa was digging into the moron's privates, while the right was sinking into his gut. And before anyone could blink again, he was on him, a feral snarl on his face as he growled in anger and indignation for his  Kaa -san. How dare this pathetic, filthy worm touch his  Kaa -san. How dare he try to defile her and stain her dignity, when the pathetic herbivore bent over from pain, he  drived  his Tonfas into his face with all the strength he had. Which honestly was quiet a lot, because he sent the thing flying and crashing into tables and chairs, food and drinks spilling over him. Shattering glasses and plates, sending people tumbling to the floor, he was about to rush over and do more damage until he heard a voice laced with cold, calm fury, a red tinged magical aura swirling around him. 

“ Kyouya , stand down.” Came the calm, yet angered laced voice of his father. He stiffened from the oppressive power his father leaked out, he nodded stiffly, as he back away, and on time as several pops were heard and the British  Aurors  came into the scene. Fon just ignored them and walked over to the fallen worm with a grace and aura of an apex predator. 

“You dare,” his voice was calm, smooth and colder than the arctic tundra. The pathetic worm shivered in fear as his muddled mind cleared up and looked into the powerful, glowing eyes of the foreign Asian man. “ _ You dare lay your filthy hands on my wife. On the Princess of the Most Ancient and Royal Clan of  _ _ Hibari _ _.”  _ He hissed out in deep rage as he picked up the man by his neck and squeezed lightly with his steel like grip.

Many people around the Pub gasped in shock and others in terror. The  Aurors  gulped silently, that the family was widely known, and it was very, very,  _ VERY  _ stupid to cross them. But a tall African American man  swollowed  his fear, and stepped forward, he cleared his throat getting the Fon’s attention, barely though. “Yes...??” Fon asked in a clipped tone not taking his eyes off the slightly  redding  in the face man from fighting against his grip. 

“Kingsley  Shaklebolt , Senior  Auror  Sir Hibari.” Kingsley’s voice was calm, neutral and relaxed. Fon just nodded curtly his glare intensifying as the man tried but failed to reach for his wand. 

“May I know what happened here exactly Sir  Hibari ??” He murmured in an even tone eyes sharpening as Fon’s grip increased a bit on Dregs neck. He signaled for the others to back down quickly. 

“Well,” Fon’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but it sounded like he was talking loudly in the all to silent room. “this pathetic excuse for a human being and a man dared lay his hands on my wife. She did nothing to provoke this, she was just walking by, holding my hand no less. Minding her own business before this thing,” here he shook the portly, slightly balding man. “thought it was a good idea to touch my wife's bum and squeeze it hard in front of all these people. In front of me and my son, in front of my family, he is lucky that my son got to him before my family did, or worse...before I did.” he squeezed the portly man’s neck harder before slamming him into the ground. 

Before he could do anymore damage, a slender, small but firm hand squeezed Fon’s shoulder. He forced himself to a semi relax form before turning his head a bit to look at his wife. “Don't worry Dear,”  Jasumin’s  voice was sweet and charming, but laced with so much venom and controlled hate. “I called  Onii -san, he is in town, and he will be here for this trash, right about,” a crack could be heard from outside the Pub before 6 men dressed in Matte Black and Royal Blue suits walked in. They split apart as a very tall well-built man dressed in a dark grey suit walked in and over to the couple. “here.”  Jasumin  finished in a chipper tone that scared many. 

“ Imōto , where is he??” oh yes,  Hibari  Asahi was enraged, some low life stain dared touch  _ His Little Sister.  _ And god was he glad that he made it before his brother-in-law had a crack at him, cause know Fon, he would not leave a speck of him behind.  Jasumin  simply pointed behind him at the pathetic herbivore. He nodded curtly before snapping his fingers, then pointing to the gasping man. His men quickly jumped into action before disappearing in an almost  inaduiable  pop. 

Asahi quickly turned and faced down the  Aurors  in the room before talking in a calm orderly fashion to the man next to Fon. “Senior  Auror , we have rights to punish those who dared cross us.” Kingsley stared at the man not really knowing what to say, but he didn’t have to as his next words felt like a punch to the face, but reasonable as well. “Normally then men in the family wouldn’t do much, maybe a fight, or a law suit, depending on the offense done to them.” Or total destruction to their whole bloodline. “But considering he touched one of the  Hibari  Women, who can be vicious in return, but he dared touch the Princess of the Clan. A Princess married to one of the strongest Mages in the world. Who would fight the world and burn it to the ground like a roaring  Dragon. ” Asahi looked Kingsley in the eyes, “And that’s not considering the simmering Volcano that is my Sisters best friend.” He pointed behind them at the beautiful women having an Iron Grips on her flames and magics. Though the magic crackled dangerously around her from time to time. 

“I would suggest that your men,” here he looked over the semi okay and semi powerful wizards. “up your responding time, and have better patrols, this could have been evaded, and you are damn lucky my nephew got to him before my Brother-in-law snapped and slaughtered the moronic fool who dared touch my sister.” His voice was strong, cold and powerful, after staring them down for a few more minutes he nodded, ruffled  Kyouya’s  hair, clapped Fon on the back so he will relax and gently patted his  sisters'  arm before leaving. 

Another smooth, gentle but slightly curt voice broke people out of there stupor. “Shall we go now, we have things to do, and are behind schedule because of a useless nobody.” Nana said in a controlled voice before picking up  Tsuna  and Harry,  Xanxus  having Natsuki firmly in his arm. In a rare show of affection in public,  Kyouya  let his  Kaa -san carry him. Fon simply hand his arm around his wife’s waist and guided her to the back, where Tom the Bartender was apologizing profusely. Nonna just waved him of and thanked him for opening the archway to the Ally. 

“What a way to start the day.” Daniella mumbled out and taking her Guardians arm while waiting for the others. 

“Hm, very interesting indeed.” Was Blue Bells response, giving the youngsters a small reassuring smile. It was going to be a long day, he could feel it in his bones, and it was with that, that they made their way down to Gringotts bank.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Little Shadow Demons, I am back, and with another chapter~   
> Hmm, I kinda felt this chapter was a little meh, but needed the small actions to happen~   
> Like a small scene break I think, haha well please enjoy the chapter~

Hibari Jasumin  was still pissed off at what happened earlier, but she clamped down on her rage and hugged her son closer, leaning into her husband a tad more. How she wished it wasn’t a solid Glamour, how she wished it was his actual form, but she will have to make do for now. She sighed and kissed the top of  Kyouya’s  head, she will get her just do’s later.  Fon  was silently fuming while gripping his Lovely Flowers waist a little tighter, how he loathed being cursed into a baby's body, he sneered a bit. The man in the iron hat was going to be in a world of pain once he got his hands on him.  Kyouya  simply snuggled into his mother a bit before scanning the area carefully, no way was he going to let what happened a few minutes ago, happen again.

As they  reached Gringotts ,  Natsuki  tilted  her head in curiosity. The building was magnificent and gra n d, and it was pulsing with power.  The power,  it was gent le  and  welcoming , but it also had a dark  undertone to it. What a fascinating place she mused, and by the looks of the older generation they thought so too. 

Xanxus  gently  set  Natsuki  down on the steps, Nana doing the same for Harry and  Tsuna .  Kyouya  simply jumped down from his  Kaa -san's  arms , standing next to his Sky. He was still angry, but it was controlled.  As they walked up the stairs with  deadly and powerful grace.  They stopped  only  briefly to  greet the Goblin Warriors at entrance. 

They dipped their heads slightly,  never taking their eyes of the proud race. It would be stupid  to  do that  to strong and down right vicious warriors. They  thumped there  right fisted hand over their hearts  twice before giving vicious smiles.  The Goblins looked shocked, it has been a long time since they have gotten such a formal  warriors greeting. After a second they returned it, smiles just as vicious and bloodthirsty. 

Many of the gathered wizards an witches started  murmuring  among themselves. What the foreigners did was so odd,  so strange and slightly disturbing. Natsuki  simply giggled and  walked into the antechamber  o f the bank. She stared up at the slightly  cryptic plaque. 

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  **   
**_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  **   
**_For those who take, but do not earn,_  **   
**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  **   
**_So if you seek beneath our floors_  **   
**_A treasure that was never yours,_  **   
**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  **   
**_ Of finding more than treasure there. _ **

All the Adults, teenagers and preteen nodded in approval of the plaque. It was an odd riddle filled with well hidden bloodlust.  Harry and  Tsuna  were busy staring at all the pretty and sparkling jewels  in the bank. So it came as a big surprise when  Xanxus , Harry,  Tsuna  and  Natsuki  stepped onto the faded but well taken care  of crest on the floor. The bank wards and  magics  pulsed in delight and bliss as it registered  legit heirs to the oldest and most powerful families in  Brittan . 

The  Magics  and Wards hummed in absolute joy and wonder when they finally registered  Merlin's  family  and  Magics .  They just buzzed and sparkled in so many colors. But the odd and beautiful display was cut off, when the back doors to the  bank burst open. A tall, well t a ll for Goblin standards,  Goblin rushed in, his once  pristine  suit slightly rumpled from how fast he ran.  His small glasses barely hanging in his pocket, and his face slight red and flushed. 

This Goblin is known as King  Rognok .  His beady eyes looked around the bank like a mad man, and once he found the objects of his attention. The humans capable of making the wards and  magics  hum in so much delight. Something that hasn’t happened since Merlin,  his wife and his  students last stepped into the bank.  Rognok  carefully looked over the group, his eyes widening a little on how much the  magics  swirled around the children, and young lad with Wine Red Eyes.  Though he was really surprised as the y  seemed to be so drawn to the young lady with Sky Blue eyes.  Then h e looked at the adults ,  and saw how the  magics  wrapped around the older women if the group, twisted in glee around the young lady with  beautiful honey chocolate hair. Though his brows furrowed a tiny bit at how they ever so gently and subtly wrapped around the remainder of the group.  Rognok  nodded firmly to himself before fixing his suit and slipping on his glasses  after adding a refreshing and cooling charm in himself discreetly. 

He calmly and as quickly as possible walked over to the group. He hummed in approval  as the youngsters  o f the group took protective and ever so discreet stances in front of the small children. He gently cleared his throat getting their attention, but before he could speak, the small Blue Eyed child stepped forward and spoke in a polite  but firm voice. And what she said, shocked  The King and the other accounts, because it’s  been  centuries since they  were last  prope rly  gree ted. 

“ Greetings King  Rognok ,  May the Blood of Your Enemies run down your Blade, and May Your Gold Over Flow.”  Natsuki  then dipped her head a bit, never taking her eyes off the King  Rognok , she gently thumped her right fisted hand over her heart. A small ,  vicious and bloodthirsty grin adoring her  adorably  chubby face.  The few wizards and witches in the bank stared wide eyed at the audacity the small girl had to address The Goblin King in such a way. Some of the more “pure blood” magicals  sneered in slight disgust that the child would greet the animal with such respect. Most scoffed internally thoroughly  irked at the display. (And they wonder why they take forever to attend them.) 

The King blinked twice before giving his own toothy grin and returned the greeting.  “And may your enemies tremble at your  feet, and  your  gold flow like rivers.” His voice was gravely  in a soothing kind of way.  “Now my Lords and Ladies,” here he eyed the group carefully.  “I shall be personally attending you, seeing as certain things came up when you stepped through the doors.”  Many gasped at this, since the King never attended anyone, many stared at the group in envy, or with what they thought was a calculated look. Poor fools where in for a rude awakening if they thought they could weasel their way in, or even associate with them. 

Daniella nodded and stepped forward, with Blue Bell a slight step behind  her  on her  left, Dahlia on her right. “ Your  Highness, we have much to discuss.” Her voice was curt and getting to the point.  Rognok  simply narrowed his eyes a bit, but nodded in confirmation, he had a feeling he was not going to like what he was going to hear.  “ Very well, follow me then.” He turned around and started walking down to the back doors of the back at a brisk pace.  After but a moment, the group nodded at each other before following the King,  they  soon disappeared into the  depths  of the  bank. 

As soon as the huge doors shut, murmurings and whispers were spread around at what happened moments ago.  The banks  magics  and wards finally settling down.  Mother Magic smirked slightly in delight as part of  the  plan set into motion.  It was going to be a long few days for them, but it was going to be worth it in the end.  She giggled to herself before gliding away and down the depths of the bank, no way was she losing this for a moment. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Little Shadow Demons, I have completed another Chapter~  
> Just saying a good majority will have flames and magic, I will probably make it rare magic, seeing as flame users are less then magic users, I think. -furrows brows a bit in concentration- though they would probably classify Flames as dark and evil, seeing as it had to do with your will and soul to manifest them. Well in the British Isles. Seeing how goddamn backwards and medieval they are. -shrugs a bit- I will need to work out those kinks.

 

In a scant 15 minutes the made it down the hall and winding corridors. Names of family accounts, and other such things passing by, though Daniella, Nana, Jasumin and Fon's eyes narrowed a bit when the noticed the Potter account door. The door was slightly ajar, and they caught sight of the Greyish snarly looking Goblin, a deep and slightly satisfied greed swimming in his beady little eyes, and marring his very unpleasant aura. Daniella sneered lightly as they quickly passed, that little shit was going to pay, and pay dearly. They suddenly slowed down before reaching what seemed to be a fancy looking elevator. After a pretty long elevator ride, they stepped off after I dunno maybe another 15 minutes, it felt a little strange. It kinda went all over the place, but in a pleasant kinda of way, it wasn't to jarring.

After getting off and walking for another 5 minutes, the group finally reached a set of large wooden Oak doors. The doors where elegantly carved with mountains, seas and forests. Special gems and other spells making it look breath taking, King Rognok gently placed his hand on the doors, pushed a bit of his magic and they easily glided open, and what they saw took their breaths away. The office was huge and tastefully decorated, beautiful jewels and well works, but skillfully preserved armor decorated the walls. But what was more captivating where the huge 50 feet tall windows. They where wide and clear and clearly warned through the nose. But the view, they view was amazing. In front of them in all their glory was the Swiss Alps, it had the most amazing view of the sparkling lake. The tress, and grass as green as ever. You could see dragons flying over, and see a small heard of Unicorns drinking the water. Natsuki was going to take a closer look but stopped when she heard the rough clearing of a throat. Everyone was shaken out of their stupor and focused on The Goblin King.

"Before we get to the nitty gritty of why we are here." Daniella said in a calm and neutral voice. She lightly motioned for Blue Bell, said man just nodded and reached into his coat pocket pulling out a very small Brief Case. He passed his hand over it, his ring finger on his left hand glowing light, as it's his focus. A small pulse of magic ran over the case before it enlarged. He gently handed it over to Daniella who smiled and took it. She walked over to the large mahogany desk, laid it down and opened it. She took out the innocent looking file, it was thinnish looking. She gently placed it on the desk before closing the brief case again, then handed it back to Blue Bell who simply smiled at his Sky. "First thing first King Rognok," Daniella's smile was sharp and eyes held a steely and determined look.

"I am here to take custody of my Great Nephew, I have come into some unsavory news of his treatment." Her face took a slightly pinched and pained look before smoothing out. "If it wasn't for my granddaughter, my sweet Bambino would have been in a much worse state then when we found him." Rognok stiffened ever so slightly his face setting into a very displeased and angry scowl. Children where sacred and meant to be taken care of, be taught and loved.  _ **Protected**_. He nodded firmly before getting to his desk and into his chair. He slipped on his glasses while pressing a few crystals in his desk. A moment later a Goblin in pristine looking clothes shuffles in with a trolley full of refreshments and snacks. He sets it in the room close to the adults seeing as the kids are still in wonder looking at the view. The Goblin gives a quick but polite nod before leaving once again.

"May I know the name of this nephew of yours Madam.." He stares at the elder women in the room.

"Ah yes, excuse our manners, I am Daniella di Vongola," and here she smirked lightly as Rognok sucked in a breath sharply before nodding. "my dear friend Blue Bell and Rain. The adult with the kids is Dahlia, my lovely Sun." Rognok simply nodded before looking at the others. "My name is Nana Sawada, and these," She gestured to Fon and Jasumin. "are Fon and Jasumin Hibari, my delightful Storm and Sun." she smiled gently at them. Xanxus huffed a bit before settling down on a chair. "I am Xanxus di Vongola." His voice was slightly gruff and annoyed. "this is my rain Squalo Supurbi, the green haired girl with the kids is my Sun Lussuria." Rognok just nodded before waving his hand, making more chairs appear for the adults. As everyone settled down, and making sure the kids were distracted with snacks and all that Rognok got down to business.

"May I know the name of your Nephew Lady Vongola." Daniella simply nodded, a grim look in her eyes and face.

"My nephews name is Harry James Potter." She waited a bit as she saw the Goblin Kings face go completely blank and emotionless. About 2.5 seconds later a fiery rage started burning in his eyes as he started swearing loudly and very thoroughly in  _ **Ghukliak.**_ Why the British call it  _ **Gobbledegook,**_ will always be a mystery to Daniella.

Rognok took a few more moments to relax and catch his breath. "I am sorry for that display, but are you certain it's Mister Potter, Lady Vongola." Gods how he wished she was mistaken, but seeing her firm nod and eyes never wavering he swore again, but more controlled. "before we start any of that, can you provide evidence of Mister Potters condition?" Daniella's eyes held a sadness and anger in them as she nodded once more and slid the folder over to Rognok.

He took it carefully, grimacing as he noticed it was a never ending folder, he sighed and opened it and began to read. The more he read, the angrier he became, his tightly controlled magic was bubbling and crackling beneath his skin. How dare those absolute heathens damage Little Harry like this. His hands trembled from his contained rage and fury. Once he skimmed it over and finally reached the end, he could not contain himself anymore and finally let his magic loose. His desk cracked and split apart from the pressure. The walls behind him breaking and falling off, the light armor broke down along with a good portion of the door. He stood up and began pacing, swearing again in Ghukliak. Then be stopped and zeroed in on Daniella. "Where are they?"

Daniella just gave him a shark like smile eyes swimming in sadistic pleasure. "Do not worry Dear Rognok, my people are  _ **taking care**_ of them." Rognok just took a deep breath forcefully relaxing himself, he waved his hand around, the place going back to normal and fixed state. He was glad he set up barriers around them, the children where totally oblivious to his outburst. Once everything was in place he took a seat behind his desk once again. "Pardon my outburst," He sighed a little while rubbing long fingers against his throbbing head. "the Potters are considered very close friends to the Goblins. Lily and James were close personal friends of mine, I met young Harry a few times before they went into hiding. And what those  _things_ ," he spat the word out like venom. "did to him, who he was placed with goes against their will. He was supposed to go to his father, but Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned, and his Godfather Remus, consider how against Werewolves the British are, they would not let him take Young Harry."

Daniella smiled sadly, the others clenched there fists hard, other scowled at the stupidity of the British Magicals, mainly Squalo and Xanxus. Rognok cleared his throat getting their attention once more. "Before we can make it official, for you to take custody of Young Harry, we need him hear for a lineage test." Nana smiled a bit before standing and heading over to the kids.

Rognok sighed in relief as he finally saw the messy raven hair, he opened a draw and pulled out a couple sheaf's of parchment, two potions and one Silver Quill, the nib was made of the purest gold and silver. It was also inscribed with special runes. Nana came over shortly with Harry, said boy looked at the Goblin King shyly, peeking through his bangs, his once silver Blue eyes a beautiful emerald green once more, his scar showing through.

Rognok motioned to the potions lightly. "This one," He picked up a bottle with a silvery white potion, "will tell us Harry's lineage, we will need 14 drops for a thorough test, 7 for half, and 3 will tell us the last 50 years. He will need to add the blood and shake the bottle well, no one else must touch it. " He set the bottle down and picked up a white looking potion. "This white one requires 3 drops from Harry and 3 from Daniella. Once thoroughly mix it will glow two colors, Blue means you are related, the darker the Blue the closer the relation. The lighter the Blue is, the further the relation. And if it turns into a murky muddy looking red, it means you have no relation at all." He looked at them seriously and a bit grimly.

Daniella nodded before taking the ritual knife from a top a white silk like cloth, then she turned around and gently and carefully explained to Harry what will happen. He looked a little scared but was determined, Daniella cut her finger first as Blue Bell uncorked the white bottle for them. She added her three drops, the cut healing right after, and the blade clean as well. She gently helped Harry, he flinched badly but braved through it adding his three drops as well. Rognok uncorked the other potion for Harry and set it down in front of him. Harry nodded in thanks before adding another three drops to the potion. He stared in childish fascination as the cut in his finger healed and closed, he thought it was awesome. He then put the cork in the bottle and then shook it like how his Nonna told him. He shook the bottle every which way he could think of. After 3 minutes he set it down, the liquid becoming a deep silver with threads of Gold. Rognok grinned a little before telling him what to do.

"Now all you need to do is uncork it and place the silver quill in the potion and you are done Harry." Me motion to the Quill lightly, he nodded in understanding and did just that. Then he turned his head and looked at the other potion and smiled a big and happy smile as the potion turned into a pretty dark blue color. He giggled before wiggling out of Nana's lap and running off to the others, Dahlia was waiting to continue his story of this awesome Knight who helped a Dragon off a tower cause he was stuck and nobody wanted to help the poor dragon.

All the Adults and Rognok stared at the potion as it glowed a beautiful Midnight Blue. Daniella released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Sure they did DNA tests, that set her at ease, but this, this cemented the fact that Harry was her blood. The last thing her Baby Brother left before his early demise. Blue Bell simply set a comforting hand on her shoulder squeezing it lightly.

Rognok nodded to himself before speaking, "The lineage test will take a few hours to soak into the Quill." Daniella nodded and wiped her face before using a refreshing and cleaning charm from the beauty spell book she found a week ago.

"Besides that, we also have very unpleasant news that require your immediate attention." Rognoks eyes sharpened at this and nodded motioning for her to continue. Daniella's smile turned predatory, her eyes burning with a deep loathing. " _ **Fortius Quo Fidelius**_." She said in a soft voice, she liked the banks motto, because it did hold truth. She rummaged through the brief case again and pulled out Harry's financial folder. She placed it down on the desk and slid it over to Rognok. "Strength through  _Loyalty._ " She stressed the last word out, before looking right into Rognok's eyes. "Someone has been disloyal to you, and disloyal to the bank and Goblin Clans as a whole."

Rognok stiffened ever so slightly holding back a snarl at the accusation. Daniella simply motioned to the folder on the desk, not at all feeling any guilt, or any type of pleasure from this. She was taking this seriously,  _Loyalty_ meant a lot to her, and finding someone, anyone breaking that made her blood boil and internally seethe.

Rognok grabbed the folder and opened it, then internally sighed, feeling the start of a migraine. He readjusted his glasses and began to read, it wasn't as extensive as the other folder. But he had a feeling, a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was going to change things in his bank. Oh and how right he was, because after a solid hour of going over everything, he was mad, scratch that.. He was angry, furious, no word could really describe how wrathful he felt. He held his magic tightly as he simmered in a cold fury. Heads where going to roll once he did a complete overhaul… because he knew, he knew Dumbledore was bad news, deep in his bones and magic. He knew Dumbledore must have messed and stolen from other families and orphans. He never spent much mind you, except those yearly travels to some swanky and expensive magical getaways.

He pressed down on a large Ruby, his magic pulsing at a steady but angry way. Not even a minute later, a female Goblin walked in. Rognok talked to her in a steady, calm and cold voice. Her face went from neutral, to pale to down right angry. A deep and furious scowl marred her features and she answered back, Rognok nodded, shook his head no, seemed to make a few suggestions. This went on for 20 minutes before the Female Goblin, who's name was Yarrow Ivy, left with her own magic crackling just beneath her skin. Rognok proceeded to press a sequence of crystals in his desk, the doors to his office glowed before the hall took a luminescent shimmer. It quickly settled before he spoke into a large sapphire on his desk. After 5 minutes, he stopped talking and a shark like blood thirsty smile spread on his lips.

"One problem shall be take care of shortly," he hummed in sadistic amusement as he waved his hand, a cup of black tea floated to sit in front of him, a pile of jerky set right next to it. "SilverFang, let's say, will have a most pleasant surprise once he gets here."

Everyone smiled at it, all the smiles were all teeth and sharp, eyes filled with controlled fury and growing blood lust. Rognok shivered lightly at this, a bit of sweat sliding down his back. He almost felt sorry for SilverFang, almost is the key word. He leaned back in his comfy chair and snacked on some Jerky, it was going to be a blood bath, and he was going to enjoy every single damn moment of the show. Just 40 minutes to go, so he cleared his throat and started a pleasant conversation with the Vongola, Hibari and Sawada group. And what an interesting conversation it was turning into, new business venture. Making new stores, letting the werewolves and Mundane Born handle the store fronts. Using the Hibari name as a front, and legit well excuse for them "owning" said places. They would need to work out the kinks later. Because honestly, Rognok huffed to himself, the werewolves we're such wasted potential along with that Mundane Born. The pure blood bigots where total morons for turning down such strong people. But considering how much the inter married, it didn't really surprise him.

He raised his hand and stopped the conversation, he could feel the wards tell him of SilverFangs arrival. He scowled lightly as a list appeared on his desk, of all the charms placed on the traitor. Mainly spells and charms to not question how he was handling the books of the Potter accounts and businesses. There were a couple to alert Dumbledore if something happened but those where easily gotten rid of and wouldn't alert him to anything. The old codger was an arrogant fool, thinking his measly magic could go against the Goblin Wards. He sniffed in disdain and disgust, he handed the list over to The Lady Vongola, before turning his attention to Xanxus and Squalo. "Maim and harm and much as you want," his voice was firm and even. "but do not kill the traitor, I will need to question him once you are done with him. I need the cold hard facts and truth behind this grave and right down disgusting betryal."

Xanxus and Squalo nodded in understanding, SilverFang went against family, stole and cheated Harry out of his money. We got approval yo handle these misgivings and slight to the Potter and Vongola name, but SilverFang did something much worse, well combined with what he did to Harry. He went against the Bank Motto, against what Goblins pride themselves in, he also did something to the previous Account manager, which is something you never do.

From what Rognok has told us, Xanxus mused to himself, FangHook was mentoring his son GripHook to take over for him. So his wife and himself could finally take a vacation with their youngest children. A blessing by the Gods, if he understood correctly. FangHook is still young, well for Goblin Years, but he wife birthed twins, which is extremely rare for Goblins to have, consider how small they are, it is difficult for them. The pregnancy was hard and difficult for FangHook's wife Calendula. Ever since finding out, the whole family has been excited and nervous, for the health and safety of her and her twins. The whole of the Goblin Clans celebrated this, because according to the king, it has been 350 years since the last set if twins was born. They Hook clan got many blessings and gifts because of this. They where celebrated for months, the women taken extra care of Calendula.

FangHook then decided to groom his son GripHook to take his spot when the twins turned 5. Which should have been 5 months after  _The incident_  that took Lily and James from this world. But something went wrong, and FangHook just  _disappeared_ from the face of the Earth. He still lives, from what Rognok said and showed us. There is a special room that will carve down a fallen Goblins name, and deliver a special message to the fallen Goblins family if they have any. If not the message is sent to the King. And they have waited and are still waiting with batted breath for that dreaded letter or announcement from Rognok.

The stress and right down fear of this has work down Calendula, GripHook, and his younger siblings BoneHook and Arnica. "Well today", Xanxus said to himself as his red eyes focused on the betraying piece of shitty trash that walked into the room. "we will get answers today."

SilverFang felt shock when he got a personal message from King Rognok, he was going to panic until the words clicked. Finally, he thought as a smug and haunty aura wafted off of him in waves as he made his way to the Kings office. "I am finally getting recognized around here." He grinned in greedy glee, he rubbed his hands together in a twisted and poor semblance of a villain that got away with the crime. Once he reached the bosses office, he looked around in greed and arrogance as he looked at the offices lining the walls. Especially the biggest door close to the Kings office. He was thinking of plans and scenarios of when he would take that office, take it away from that smug bitch Yarrow Ivy. God he couldn't wait, he was so focused on that, that he didn't even notice how his body glowed lightly from all the charms being removed from his person.

When be fixed himself to look as presentable as possible, he knocked on the door, he waited for the muffled come in. Once he did he pushed the doors open, he expected to find the office empty, with only the King inside. He did not expect to find it full of  _humans_. He spat the word hatefully in his mind, he looked them over disdainfully, a small sneer marriage his features. He sniffed lightly before totally ignoring them and walking over to his King. "You asked for me, my King?" he bowed and barred his neck as it was rightful, seeing as his King was more powerful and rightful Alpha. He expected many things, many good and wonderful things when he walked here. He expected his rightful place as the Kings right hand, ah such is life sometimes, you don't get what you expected.

Because in one moment it was all sun shine and roses, except the small hiccup of the humans being here, the next he felt cold down to his core. His King, quick as a flash had his blade pressed to his neck, drawing a thing sheen of blood. But what his King said next froze him in place, and made him break out in a cold sweat.

"SilverFang, I announce thee as a traitor in the Goblin Nation, not only have you wronged Young Mister Potter by stealing from his trust fund. You have also mistreated and mishandled his businesses for these past 2 years. You dared steal from a family that is considered  _Friends of the Goblin Nation,_ but also  _My personal friends._ " He snarled out in righteous fury as he pressed his blade a little more into the mongrles neck. "Not only that…" His voice dropped down to a whisper, it turned cold and venomous to SilverFangs ears. "You dared take out FangHook, you dared take him away from his  _wife, his children._ And for what, for petty jealous, greed, sweet lies from a meddling old codger?!" he snapped out angrily.

SilverFang did not dare to swallow or answer for he feared the blade would cut through him in he did. He was already having problems breathing from the collective killing intent being sent his way. He was trembling horribly from every word he said, he felt his heart stop for a moment when he mentioned Dumbledore, he was so fucking screwed.

Rognok eased away from him, but pointed his blade to his heart as he spoke. "I knew something was not right when you took FangHook's place instead of his son, just felt something was completely wrong with the letter dictating you take his spot not even a week after he went missing." Rognok took a deep breath and forcibly calmed himself again. "I let it happen because GripHook was and still is helping his Mother with his younger siblings. But things have come to light," he snapped his fingers as pages floated behind him and enlarged behind him, and what SilverFang read made him blood run cold and made his skin feel clammy from how much he was sweating now. "How!? How did he get his hands on this, I made sure to be very careful!?" he screamed in his mind as his eyes darted around the room looking for a way out. When he could they landed on the kids, a wicked grin split his face as he made a mad dash for them, but he didn't even make it as a steel toed boot slammed into his stomach and sent him flying into the desk. When he looked up, what he saw terrified him to the core.

Xanxus was watching everything with a sadistic amusement, watching the little shit cower was so pathetic and amusing, the final words The King said seemed to drive him over the edge. Seeing the way he was looking for a way out, though he froze for a split second as he eyed  _His brothers and sister._ He snarled and jumped out of his seat, and quicker then you can say huh, he slammed his boot hard into the little shit. He looked over the traitor a satisfying pleasure running through his body as SilverFang looked up at him with terrified eyes. Because Xanxus was a sight to see. His eyes bleed into his wrathful sky, his flames and magic whipping around him and making him look like a fucking demon. His teeth bared and face set into an angry snarl, his coat fluttering around him ominously. "King?" his eyes never left the cowardly shit.

Rognok grinned rather impressed by the Young Vongola's kick, he merely waved his hand, a door appearing to the left of his desk. Xanxus answering blood thirsty grin was all the thanks he was going to get. He shrugged and went back to his seat, cleaning the traitors blood off his blade.

Xanxus and Squalo smiled fiercely at this and dragged the sniveling and wailing Goblin with them. This little shit was going to pay for the grievances he has caused these past few years. As the door shut behind them, the last thing they heard was Squalo's amused chuckling and Xanxus mad cackles. "Ah, to be young." Rognok mused to himself as he served himself some more tea. He looked everyone over before going back to his previous conversation with the adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like one of the longest chapters I have written so far~ x3


End file.
